Saying I Love You Is Not Enough
by hellyeah93
Summary: It's senior year, and things could not be better. They are finally together and getting along with their friends. This is the first time they don't care about winning nationals, or the Cheerleading Championship, they're just glad to have each other.
1. Detention

**Ok, this is actually my first story EVER. I'll try to make it as accurate with the actual Glee as possible but obviously with the changes I would like to see from the writers to continue with the Brittana storyline.**

**Rated: M (maybe not now but for future chapters)**

**Content: Brittana (mayor romantic focus), Unholy Trinity (friendship), Pezberry (friendship)**

**Summary: It's senior year, and things could not be better. They are finally together and getting along with their friends. This is the first time they don't care about winning nationals, or the Cheerleading Championship, they're just glad to have each other.**

"I said NO"

"Come on Santana! You said we were friends! Well, friends do things for each other so… Do this for me! Please!"

"I knew it! I knew that being friends with you would have its consequences! I knew you would ask something in return! You should be thankful I agreed to make a little tiny space for you in my social life, but you couldn't leave it there, no… You actually had to do this! I can't believe you Berry! You're such a pushover!"

"Does that mean you're gonna do it?"

"Ugh, yes you muppet I'll do it, now get out of here before I change my mind"

"Awwww I knew Brittany was right when she said once we get through you you'll become the cutest and sweetest thing on the world!"

"That's it, I'm not doing it!"

"All right! All right! I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself. I'm leaving. Thank you Santana, I really appreciate this"

"Whatever Berry, just don't say that again unless you want me to reduce your size if that's even possible"

Rachel exited the room beaming at her _friend _but only after bear-hugging her and kissing her on the cheek. Santana sighed and rolled her eyes. _This is going to be a long week_ she thought, as she took the script Rachel had left for her. Rehearsing for the Cheerleading Championship, she could deal with that. Getting ready for Nationals, she could do that too. Studying for her final exams, not a challenge for the Santana Lopez, but she was NOT prepared to help Rachel Berry rehearse for her stupid _"Wicked"_ play. She knew she would regret it eventually, but she felt like she owned it for her petite fellow. She had been very supportive with her _coming-out-and-be-slushied-for-four-consecutive-days-after-a-disastrous-commercial _thing.

As she started to read the script, the room began to fill. Mike and Tina were the first ones to get into the Glee Club gently smiling at the Latina while coming in. She happily returned the smile. As she kept reading, Artie, Rory, Sugar and Finn appeared in the room also.

"Where's your midget?" she asked Finn.

"She said something about rehearsing with Kurt for a play"

_Of course Lady Lips is into this thing too, if not, why would she had asked me to help her_ Santana thought while reading the script.

Just a few moments later she heard her two favorite voices, well, and a wheelchair…

Brittany and Quinn came through the door talking to each other. Brittany was pushing Quinn's wheelchair and Quinn was smiling at her while talking. Soon Brittany lifted her head and locked eyes with her girlfriend sending her a loving smile. Santana gave her a wide grin in return showing all her teeth (she rarely showed these kinds of smiles, they were only saved for her girlfriend). However, she broke eye contact and returned to reading the script. Suddenly she felt the presence of another body approaching. _Who could it be she_ thought playfully?

"Hey you" Brittany said leaning over to peck her girlfriend's cheek.

"Hey you" Santana said smiling at what her girlfriend had just done.

"So…." Brittany said in a teasing tone.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Santana said grinning.

"Rachel told me what you're doing for her"

"Oh… Yeah I'll help her with her rehearsals and everything"

"You do know you'll have to turn green right?" Brittany knew just how to tease and annoy her girlfriend.

"Over my dead body" Santana responded in a warning tone.

Brittany just laughed and leaned further to place a kiss on her girlfriend's lips, wrapping one of her arms around her neck and placing the other one down to her girlfriend's lap to gently rub her knee. Santana immediately melted into the kiss and started nibbling Brittany's bottom lip. When she pulled away she smiled.

"Looks like someone's needy" Brittany said teasingly.

"Yeah like you're one to talk, should I remind you why we have detention for the rest of the week?"

"Hmmm" Brittany couldn't help but bring back the pleasant memory of their actions from the previous day. Well, pleasant for them, not so much for their Math teacher…

"_Okay guys, class dismissed" said Mr. Clarke as he exited the room._

_Everyone left their seats, except for two Cheerios._

"_I honestly don't know how everyone else can copy that freaking board so fast"_

"_Someone's moody today"_

"_I'm not moody Santana, I'm just mad but I don't know why"_

"_That's being moody sweetheart" Santana responded giggling not used to her girlfriend's grumpy behavior. She placed her hand in the dancer's neck and started massaging it gently. "Just take your time"_

"_I´m on my period" Brittany said with a groan._

"_I know baby, I'm on mine too" Santana was grateful to the fact that they were in sync. Four days without sexy times was already too much. They've never done it while they were on their periods. Santana really wouldn't know what she would say to Brittany if she ever decides to put the topic on the table. Right, like she could say not to her Brittany. _

"_And I'm frustrated" _

"_Just take your time Britt; we have a free period anyways"_

"_Not that kind of frustrated honey" she gave her girlfriend a pleading look._

"_I'm not sure I'm following Britt" Of course she knew what she meant, she just couldn´t believe this was actually happening._

"_Baby" Brittany turned from the board and faced her girlfriend. She cupped Santana´s face with her hands. "I know we haven't really talked about this, but I really need you right now" Brittany said almost whining while placing a passionate kiss on Santana's mouth. _

"_Hmm… Britt... I…"_

"_I knew it, you think it would be gross" Brittany said embarrassed for even bringing the topic to the table._

"_What? No, honey that wasn't what I was going to say! I just… Well, how should we… You know" Gosh I feel like a freaking stupid kid asking these questions._

"_Well, it´s not like we haven´t done it before… Let's just use our fingers down there and keep our tongues up here" _

"_Always so earnest Brittany" Santana chuckled while responding._

"_Only for you baby"_

"_Well it's settled then, I can go to your place tonight, or you could come to-"Santana's sentence was immediately cut by Brittany's urging lips. She wasted no time in granting entrance to her girlfriend's furious tongue. "Britt... mmm... the door is not even-"_

_"I (kiss) don't (kiss) care (kiss)" and with that, Brittany was leading her girlfriend's right hand where she needed it the most, but first, she threw all the books and notebooks that were on the table to the floor and made Santana cross her legs over her waist lifting her and laying her girlfriend on the desk. "I've always wanted to do that" she said grinning. Santana smiled back and started to kiss her girlfriend's neck with open mouthed kisses. Brittany was already dry humping Santana and both of them were panting. _

_"I need you right now" Brittany purred into Santana's ear nibbling her earlobe and gently biting it. _

_Not one to dissapoint her girlfriend, Santana led her hands down to Brittany's cheerio-skirt and quickly pulled it off. She couldn´t help herself by squeezing her girlfriend's butt. Brittany on the other hand, was bitting Santana's breasts, and she haven't even taken off her girlfriend's uniform. It didn't matter tho, she seemed to enjoy it._

_Just when Santana was about to pull down her girlfriend's underwear, Mr. Clarke returned to the class, he seemed to forgot something. Anyway, while walking through his desk, he caught the two cheerios dry humping each other._

_"What is going on here! What do you think you're doing!"_

_Santana froze, one of her hands was squeezing Brittany's ass while the other was already inside her girlfriend's underwear. Brittany froze as well with her mouth covering Santana's breast. "Thank God we were dressed" they both thought._

After a pretty long conversation and many MANY convincing methods, the girls managed to convince Mr. Clarke not to tell Principal Figgins about their little "incident" but got a whole week of detention.

"You could have said no so... it isn't entirely all my fault" Brittany said smiling to the brunette and playing with her girlfriend's ponytail.

"Of course it isn't" Santana responded sarcastically. Brittany leaned over to place another peck to her girlfriend's cheek and when she pulled back she took Santana's hand and started playing with her fingers. Santana smiled at this.

"Why can't you let me win for once and let me be mad at you when you do something wrong?" Santana asked pouting.

Brittany pulled Santana's hand up to her lips and kissed it sweetly. "Because it's more fun when I win, and I would be sad if you were mad at me, and then you'd be sad I would be sad, so when I win, it's kind of a win-win situatioun, get it?"

"You cheater, that's totally unfair"

"You know you love it darling, and you love me too"

"Yeah, yeah"

"Say it!"

"I love you Brittany"

"Santana... like you mean it"

"Baby" Santana leaned over and pecked Brittany on the nose "I love you very much" she pecked her lips this time.

"Awww" Brittany practically jumped into Santana's arms and started pecking her neck several times "I love you too"


	2. Picture perfect

Cheerios, Glee Club, classes, and detention, this is definitely too much for Santana. She hadn´t even been allowed to sit next to Brittany during detention. Of course, Mr. Clarke made sure they sat very afar from each other, and it's not like they could move since he was there watching so he'd make sure the little "incident" couldn't happen again. As soon as detention was over, all the students that were there rushed through the door.

"Here, I made this for you while we were in there" Brittany gave Santana a piece of paper.

"Thank you, what does it say?"

"Just open it and tell me if you like it"

"Okay" Santana grinned at her blonde and leaned over to give her a quick peck. Brittany chuckled and wrapped her left arm around Santana's neck and started pecking her cheek over and over. Santana (signaling her girlfriend to continue to do what she was doing) opened the folded piece of paper and looked at the million colorful _I love you's _that were written on, and smiled at the small drawing her girlfriend had made. It was the two of them holding hands, the Brittany doodle was smiling while the Santana doodle was frowning.

"You really know how to portray the whole picture don't you" Santana said beaming while Brittany continued to peck her cheek.

"Yep, do you like it?" Brittany asked between kisses.

"I love it Britt-Britt, thank you" Santana turned her face to capture the blonde's lips. She only had the intention to peck her but Brittany seemed to want more, sticking her tongue out to get it into Santana's mouth. Unlucky for her, Santana had already pulled away, but caught the image of what the blonde intended to do. The latina bursted out laughing, and Brittany turned as red as the color of her cheerio uniform, turning her head away so Santana couldn't see her embarrassment.

"Hey, hey you look at me come here" Santana said between chuckles. Brittany turned to face her girlfriend, still blushing and giving her a shy smile.

"I'm sorry" Brittany said bashfully.

"Whoa, whoa, why are you apologizing? For trying to kiss me?" Brittany remained silent still looking at her girlfriend.

"Hmm… no, I just, don't know, hmm… no" Santana melted the blonde's cuteness.

"Can I kiss you so you know there's nothing you should apologize about?" Santana asked with a wide grin holding Brittany's hands and intertwining their fingers.

Brittany just nodded and tilted her head so Santana could get more access. The latina wasted no time in locking lips with her girlfriend, and this time she made sure to gave the blonde's tongue some action, so she quickly started nibbling her girlfriend's bottom lip and Brittany immediately granted access to her mouth. After several minutes of tongue battling and getting a little _handzy, _Santana finally pulled away and looked straight into her girlfriend's eyes.

"I have to take you home so your mom doesn't kill me" she said softly. She took Brittany's hands with her own, brought them up and kissed them both while waiting for an answer.

"Are you staying the night?

"You know the rules baby, your place for Tuesdays, mine for Thursdays, wherever we want the week-ends, but staying with our families the rest of the days, and sadly, today is Wednesday." Santana answered a little sadly after watching the sad look on her girlfriend's face.

"Can you stay for lunch at least? My mom won't mind you know that"

"I would love that baby but I think you should spend some time with your family, but we can Skype tonight I promise"

"You… you don't want to come over to my place?" Brittany asked genuinely concerned.

"Britt, are you insane?" Santana responded sweetly leaning over to place a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "There is nothing in this world that I enjoy more than spending time with you; I just don't want your family to think I'm getting over all of your time that's all."

"Oh, well can you drive really really slow then so we can spend more time together?"

"Sure Britt, anything you want" Santana chuckled at her girlfriend's ridiculousness, but deep down she was falling more in love with the blonde thinking how cute it is that she doesn't want to spend time apart from her.

Brittany hugged Santana from behind so they could start walking through the parking lot. Just as they were about to get into Santana's car, they heard "_it"_.

"Santana! Santana wait up!" the voice was getting closer.

"Shit" Santana said.

"What's that noise?" Brittany asked.

"That _noise_ is the freaking midget, I promised her I would help her out with her stupid play, I forgot, and now I have to stay for another three hours listening to her and _Ms Gay Alkurtander_ sing the gayest of the gay songs" Santana responded with frustration.

"Oh, here you are, you're not leaving are you? We need to rehearse!" Rachel said.

"No Berry I'm not leaving"

"Wait, how am I gonna get home then?" Brittany asked.

"I'll drop you and then I'll come back"

"Santana you can't do that, the guards won't let you in when you come back"

"Well then I'll just call you so you can tell him to let me in you smartass muppet" Brittany elbowed her girlfriend to stop her with the name calling.

"Santana I can't, if you're out, they won't let you in again, trust me, I've tried before"

"Then let's just go to your place or mine and rehearse there! What difference does it make?"

"Are you serious Santana! We need a stage in order to develop our acting and singing to the top so-"

"All right all right just shut your beak for a second, I'll stay"

"But, baby, how am I gonna get home"

"Take my car Britt, Rachel will drop me at your place so I can pick it up, right Berry?"

"Yes of course I will do that Santana! Now hurry up! Kurt is waiting and we must not wait more time!" with these words, Rachel ran back into the halls of the school, leaving an annoyed Santana and a confused Brittany in the parking lot.

"I still don't know how I agreed to this madness"

"You did it 'cause you're a good friend honey, now kiss me so I can go and you can start rehearsing, as soon as you star it, as soon as it'll be over" Brittany said smiling at her girlfriend and wrapping her arms around her in a tight hug.

"Words of wisdom Ms. Pierce" Santana responded as wrapping her arms around Brittany as well.

"I love you doll face" Brittany said pecking her girlfriend's lips.

"I love you too honey, I'll see you tonight while picking up my car, drive safely and text me when you get home"

"Yes ma'am" Brittany said pecking Santana´s lips again. She then got into her girlfriend's BMW-M3, waved her good-bye and left.

"Damn, this is going to be a long week" Santana said while walking to the April Rohds.


	3. Turn green

_Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!_

"Ugh Rachel I swear if that's you I'll give you a nose surgery myself" Santana looked at her iphone. The screen displayed the words _You have one new message_ along with a picture of Brittany smiling. Santana grinned relieved that it was her girlfriend.

**Britt-Britt:** _Good morning gorgeous! I hope you slept well, can't wait to see you already Can I pick you up this morning? I love you so so much!_

Santana kept grinning like an idiot and returned the message.

Brittany was already dressed and having breakfast with her sister. She had her iphone in front of her, waiting for the latina's response. She didn't have to wait much though, her phone buzzed.

**Baby:** _Good morning to you to beautiful, of course you can pick me up, but hurry 'cause I want to see you so badly! I love you too xoxo._

Brittany couldn't help the giant smile that spread across her face. She ate as fast as she could leaving her sister stunned at how fast someone so skinny could eat that much food in such a short time. Brittany said goodbye to their parents and left to Santana's house.

Santana had got dressed too, now she was at the kitchen looking for something to eat. She found a note in the fridge.

_Good morning sweetheart, I had to go to a meeting in Chicago, I left a few hours ago since I just found out a few hours ago and you were already sleep so I didn't want to wake you up. I'll be staying there for the rest of the week and daddy won't be back until Sunday. I left you a check in my room right next to the lamp. I love you and I'll call you later! Behave Santana! I don't want any more calls from the principal while I'm out of town._

Santana chuckled at the last sentence. She opened the fridge and took an apple.

"You know, if you keep eating like that you'll get sick" Brittany said standing at the door with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Jesus Britt, you scared me! How many times have I told you not to do that!" Santana said while holding a hand to her chest.

"A few" Brittany responded smiling walking through her girlfriend. When she was facing her she cupped her face with one of her hands and placed a chaste kiss into Santana's lips.

"Hello" Brittany said nuzzling her girlfriend's nose.

"Hello to you too" Santana responded grinning and leaning over to place another kiss to her girlfriend's lips.

"Are you seriously going to eat that and nothing else?"

"Well, I don't feel like cooking so… yeah"

Brittany gave Santana a disapproving look. Santana just shrugged her shoulders and hugged her girlfriend while biting the apple. Brittany returned the embrace and started placing soft kisses on Santana's hair.

"Where did your mom go this time?" Brittany asked drawing small circles on Santana's back.

"Chicago, she left for the whole week"

"Oh…" Brittany started looking around the kitchen, just because. "Can I make you a sandwich so you don't faint at cheerio practice?"

"Baby you don't have to-"

"I want to" Brittany broke the hug and started looking for the bread Mss. Lopez kept in one of the drawers to make her girlfriend a sandwich.

"What is it with you and my mother wanting me to eat the freaking kitchen" Santana said whining because her girlfriend broke her embrace.

"Baby, have you seen how skinny you are?"

"Brittany what are you talking about, you're skinnier than me"

"No, I'm taller than you so I look thinner, but you are really skinny Santana, I don't want you to get sick or something"

"So now I'm skinny and small"

Brittany chuckled while finishing a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich for her girlfriend.

"Stop complaining and eat, let's go, you can eat in the car or we're gonna be late"

"You are really annoying you know"

Brittany leaned over and gave a passionate kiss to her girlfriend. When she pulled away she looked right into her favorite pair of brown eyes. "My, my, where are your manners? Aren't you gonna thank me for that?"

"Thank you Britt-Britt" Santana said with a groan.

"Much better, now let's go sexy. Today is a special day" Brittany said playing with Santana's ponytail as she opened the door of her car to her girlfriend.

"And why is that?" Santana asked while eating her sandwich. Brittany sat on her seat and turned on the car.

"Because today I'll stay with you while you rehearse with Kurt and Rachel honey, can't you see I can't spend so much time without you?" Brittany responded pouting and with a dramatic tone.

"You liar, you just want to see my face green as the stupid witch from the play" Santana barked.

"This is going to be the best day ever!" Brittany said overjoyed while driving to school.

Once at school, the day turned out to go really fast, it was the end of cheerio practice, now they had to go to Glee Club, and then they could go home. Well, Santana had to stay with Kurt and Rachel so, maybe next time.

"Hey honey" Brittany said sweetly while sitting on her girlfriend's lap waiting for Mr. Schue to arrive. She was sort of hugging Santana, who was pecking Brittany gently on her neck.

"Hmm?" Santana responded no breaking contact with her girlfriend's neck.

"I know it's your turn to choose what we should do tonight but… can I put an option on the table?" she asked shyly.

Santana lifted her head to lock eyes with her sweet girlfriend. "We can do anything you want baby, what do you have in mind?"

Brittany gave the Latina a wide smile followed by a chaste kiss on the lips before speaking. "I was thinking maybe we could take a ride"

"A ride? Where?"

"Just… a ride?"

"How's that Britt-Britt?"

"Well, you always say that you love it when we just lay around each other because it makes you feel peaceful, like you have all the time on the world to just chill and be there because even if we're not doing anything you always feel like it's something and you could do nothing with me for the rest of your life." Brittany stopped, her girlfriend was very focused on what she was saying. This is one of the many things Brittany loved Santana for, she always seemed interested on what she was saying. "Anyway, I feel that way to and since you've been all Berry-slaved and I've been very busy with the Senior Class President stuff I figured we've been very tired and hadn't had time to just enjoy each other, so a ride through the city could be just what we need to chill and enjoy being together"

Santana chuckled, not at what her girlfriend was saying but at the way she was saying it. She seemed very nervous and now it seemed like she was burning inside waiting for an answer. Santana decided to put an end to her girlfriend's torture, but before that, she captured her lips once more with her own running her tongue on the blonde's lips.

"I would love to do that" she said with a smile looking lovingly directly at her baby's eyes.

Brittany's face lit up "You're the best girlfriend ever, you know that right?"

"Yeah I know" Santana responded playfully receiving a soft punch from Brittany on the stomach.

"Hey!" Santana exclaimed dramatically pretending to be hurt.

"That's for being cocky" Brittany said with a chuckle.

"You are so not the best girlfriend in the world" Santana said breaking their embrace as she signaled Brittany to sit next to her since Mr. Schue came into the classroom.

"Is that so?" Brittany answered pretending to be hurt by the Latina's comment.

"Yup" Santana leaned over and pecked her girlfriend's cheek. "You are the best girlfriend of the whole universe"

Brittany couldn't help the wide grin that was building in her face.

"You're such a dork" Brittany said chuckling.

"Shh! Mr. Schue is about to speak"

Brittany was still beaming and took Santana's right hand and played with it with hers. "I love you" she whispered to the Latina's ear. "Always have, and always will" Santana melted by her girlfriend's words. She turned her face to look directly at her and returned the smile.

"I love you to Brittany" She then leaned over and quickly pecked her girlfriend on the lips.

So Glee Club was the usual, listening to Rachel and Blaine sing while Mercedes complained how they always got all the songs, Mike dancing and Tina cheering for him, Puck and Quinn talking, Sam staring at Mercedes, Rory and Artie fighting for Sugar and Kurt talking about how we should ensemble the Spice Girls in Nationals. Brittany was dancing with Mike and Santana was sitting by the piano looking for songs that might be cool for nationals with Finn looking as well. Suddenly the bell rang and all of them were leaving the choir room.

"So are you coming to have lunch with us Santana?" Artie asked rolling closer to the Latina.

"As much as I´d love to, _Froddo _has me as her prisioner until Tuesday" Santana barked.

"Oh… that sounds… terrible actually. Well, maybe some other time, but if you do kill her I'd like to take her solo at nationals" Artie responded smiling.

Santana chuckled and nodded, when Artie left, she noticed that everyone had left the room, well, everyone except Rachel and Kurt. Santana sighed, but unexpectedly felt someone wrapping her arms around her waist.

"You didn't think I would leave you here with these two by yourself again did you?" Brittany whispered into Santana's ear before kissing her earlobe gently and sucking it a little harder. Santana chuckled and turned her face to capture her girlfriend's lips. They immediately melted into the kiss, which started lazy and ended as a passionate one with tongues battling against one another and with nibbling each other's lips.

"Ugh, Brittany, I specifically told you that you would be able to stay if you promised not to distract Santana. Kurt and I need her focused and compromised. This is serious you know" Rachel said interrupting the PDA of the two lovebirds.

"Like you're one to talk, you and Shamoo can't get enough of each other. It's gross" Santana responded annoyed.

"I have to agree with her on that one Rachel, it's disgusting" Kurt said nodding.

"Not the point Kurt, and Santana if our friendship is going to work we have to compromise with each other. I mean, don't you love making new friends?" Rachel said sweetly.

"I'm actually trying to figure out what was I exactly thinking when I said we were" Santana responded while she got elbowed by her girlfriend.

"Don't listen to her Rach, she's just mad 'cause we haven't done it in a while" Brittany said apologetically.

"Brittany!" The other three responded in unison, Santana turning a very high level of red.

"I crossed the line didn't I babe?" She said with a shy smile. "Don't worry Rach, I'm just here to watch, besides, someone's gotta make this one chill" She said wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist. "And I want to see the make up!" she said cheerily.

"I knew it!" Santana said pretending to be annoyed. Brittany just laughed, kissed her on the cheek, and followed the trio to the April Rhodes.

Brittany busted in laughter when she saw her girlfriend all covered in a very dark tone of green, and after taking several pictures of her annoyed, really annoyed green girlfriend, she hugged her and gave her a passionate kiss. When Santana broke apart, she gave the Lopez-look to Rachel.

"I still don't get why do I have to turn into a freaking leprechaun, we could rehearse without making me a Grinch you know that?" Santana barked at her.

"But Santana, we need to connect with our characters to portray them as best as we can. It is true that you will not be featuring in the actual play, but Kurt and I need to believe _it_" Rachel said dramatically.

"If it's any consolation, you're making a great Elvira" Kurt mocked. But just as Santana gave him _the look_ as well, his smile faded.

Brittany was still beaming at her girlfriend, for her, the grumpier she got, she fall in love with her even more if that was even possible. Santana caught her girlfriend's smile and returned it.

"What is making you so happy?" Santana asked sweetly. _How can someone change her mood so fast_ Rachel thought.

"You" Brittany responded instantly. Santana was happy her face was all covered in green so that Brittany couldn't see her blushing. "And you're all green and said you turned into a Grinch, and the Grinch is your favorite movie so… You know, just making a connection"

Santana's smile couldn't be wider. The rest of the rehearsal wasn't as terrible as she thought, and she was ready to go home and shower to spend the night with her perfect girlfriend.


	4. It's a date!

"God I'm so tired" Santana whined while collapsing on her bed with her face hitting the mattress.

"You're gonna make that green if you don't turn around" Brittany giggled playing with her girlfriend's hair.

Santana turned around and found her pretty blonde smiling at her. She smiled back and placed her hand on Brittany's cheek receiving a sweet peck on it.

"We can take our drive some other time, I can see you're really tired" Brittany said gently.

"Are you kidding? I've been waiting all day for it, and you're not taking it away from me Ms. Pierce" Santana said playfully while sitting down and facing her girlfriend. Brittany giggled and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck, leaning forward to kiss her. When their lips met, they both sighed in relief. They were both really tired and spent. Both of them with cheerio practice, nationals coming up, studying for the final exams. Brittany had to plan the senior prom and had stuff to do as Senior Class President and Santana was in charge of the whole routine for the cheerleading championship. They'd had so much things to do that they haven't had enjoyed each other for a really long time. Yeah they'd had their usual sleepovers and stuff but today they had a date, and they hadn't had one in a really long time. Santana was the first to pull away.

"All right Ms. Pierce, I have to go shower so the kids don't think the Grinch is time traveling and I can take you to our ride, aaaaand I have a little surprise for you after that"

"Really? What is it! Tell me!" Brittany said eagerly while shaking Santana.

"Britt it's not a surprise if I tell you" Santana said giggling.

"Babyyyyyy at least give me a clue" Brittany said pouting.

"Fine, it's a date!" Santana said smiling.

"Are you serious?" Brittany was bursting happiness all over her while jumping into her girlfriend and kissing her on her nose, her ears, her cheeks, and her lips. Santana chuckled and lifted an ecstatic Brittany off from her.

"You can shower here, I'll go shower at my parent's room" she said pecking her girlfriend on the lips.

"Don't you wanna shower with me?" Brittany asked confused looking at a beaming Santana.

"The night is young baby, and I'm planning on making love with my perfect and beautiful girlfriend when we finish our date, until then, no funny business"

"You must really have something big for me if you're having enough willpower to deny me sex" Brittany said with a chuckle.

"Precisely, I don't want to have sex with you" Santana said walking towards Brittany. She cupped her face with her hands and kissed her sweetly. "I want to make love to you" She then released her hands and walked over through the door. Brittany remained still.

"Santana"

"Yes honey?" Santana turned to look at her girlfriend.

"I love you" Brittany said sweetly.

"I know sweetie, I love you too, you make me happy" and with that said smiling at her girlfriend she left the room. Brittany felt warmth inside of her. She wasn't sure if it was healthy to feel so attached to one person. She couldn't even believe how much she loved Santana, not that she didn't enjoy the feeling, she just didn't get it. She snapped out of her thoughts to grab her bag and take a shower as her girlfriend requested. She didn´t know they were going to have a date, and it was cold out there, so she brought a pair of beige pants, a brown leather jacket and a red sleeveless blouse. She put on her dark brown boots and was all set, waiting for her girlfriend while drying her hair and hoping not to be un-pretty for Santana (right, like that could ever happen).

Santana was wearing a pair of black jeans, and a red top covered by a white sweater. She also wore a pair of boots, but unlike Brittany's, they were black and their hills were slightly larger (what do you expect? Her girlfriend is tall!). She decided to straighten her hair, even though she knew Brittany liked it better when it was curly, but she though she rocked this outfit with her hair straight better than curly so…

Brittany had finished combing her hair and was now looking at Santana's pictures. She had seen them before, but she had never seen them all at once. There was one picture of the glee club in her computer desk along with two pictures of her (Brittany): in one of them she was sending a kiss to the camera, and in the other one she was just standing looking at something with one of her hands on her mouth. She didn't get why Santana liked the picture, but she said she looked cute. There was also one picture of both of them: Brittany had her arms around Santana's neck and was kissing her cheek while sitting on her lap, Santana was rolling her eyes, yet, she was holding Brittany tightly. Brittany chuckled; she remembered when Kurt took this picture. They were talking about how great it would be to go ask for candies the night of Halloween. Santana refused at first, but got convinced by her girlfriend, who kissed her on the cheek as a thank-you. One picture called her attention. Sam was in it with Santana and he was hugging her. She was all smiles.

She walked through Santana's closet and opened it. There were several pictures of both of them, a lot of pictures of Santana and Quinn, some with Puck and Sam, a pair with Mike and Finn, some with Tina, Mercedes, and Sugar, a pair with Kurt and Blaine, and one of them with Artie. Brittany couldn't help smiling. Her girlfriend was such a sap. She closed the closet and walked through Santana's bed, there, in her left night desk where only two pictures. One of Santana with her parents at some party, the three of them looked hot! And the other picture was one of her and Brittany kissing at Sugar's Valentine's Day party. In her right night desk was only one picture of her, Santana, and Quinn at New York. They all looked good.

"Someone's looking really pretty tonight" Santana said with a wide grin. "You like that picture? Or any of the others you just saw?" she started walking towards Brittany.

"Thank you" Brittany responded blushing a little and taking her girlfriend's hands intertwining their fingers. "I like all of them, but you're missing Rachel, and Rory, and Teen Jesus" she pecked Santana and gave her a smile when she broke away.

"I have a few pictures of _dwarfinne _in the bathroom and my locker" she responded pecking her girlfriend. "And I haven't taken pictures with Joe yet" she pecked her again "And there's no way I'm saving a picture of the Pixie Boy"

Brittany chuckled, she still couldn't believe her girlfriend had felt threatened by someone like Rory, even worst, she couldn't believe Santana actually thought that her pot'o' gold would mean her sleeping with him. She felt a little insulted actually, first of all, Rory was way too young, second of all, he was so not her type, and finally, she would never do that to Santana.

"Baby, Rory doesn't have a chance" she leaned forward and kissed Santana deeply. When she pulled away, she chuckled watching at her girlfriend all dizzy. "Focus Ms. Lopez, you're driving remember?"

Santana blushed and let go off Brittany's hands "You're mean to me Pierce, you're just evil" Brittany laughed and followed her girlfriend to the garage.

Once Brittany got into the car, Santana told her she'd be right back. Brittany nodded and placed Santana's ipod on the radio. Out of the 5000 songs Santana had, 4000 were picked by Brittany, and she had also made several playlists for different occasions. When Santana got back, she faced Brittany before turning on the car.

"So, we'll stop at Lima Bean to get some coffee, it's a long drive" Santana said.

"Yeah, sure" Brittany said sweetly as her girlfriend turned the car on and drove her way to Lima Bean. "Where are you taking me?"

"You wanted nice and peaceful, I'm giving you that" Santana smirked. "It's a nice and safe drive don't worry, there will be lot's of lights and not much traffic, but I can't tell you where we're going 'cause its part of the surprise"

Brittany gave Santana a smile and placed her hand on her girlfriend's lap. "Okay honey, thank you"

They got to Lima Bean in no time; Santana ordered their coffees and got back in the car. As soon as she gave Brittany her coffee, she started driving. "I've missed you, and I'm sorry I haven't been with you as much as we usually do" Santana said.

"Baby, what are you talking about, don't apologize, we've both been really busy and yet you are as loving and attentive with me as always. I've missed you too, but don't apologize 'cause you're perfect and I couldn't imagine someone more perfect than you, you really are the best girlfriend in the world, and you have no idea how much I love you" Brittany leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Santana's cheek, another one in her shoulder, and looked at her lovingly.

Brittany's words totally melted Santana. She told her that she loved her too. And as they smiled at each other, started talking and looking at all the lights Lima provided them. Brittany was stunned, it was all so beautiful; she had never been on this part of town before, she didn't even know that route when she drove out of town.

"Is this what you had in mind?" Santana asked still smiling at the blonde.

"Honey this is so much better, how did you know this part of town?"

"Well, whenever I get mad, you know I like to go for a ride, I discovered this part of town a few years ago, it's my relaxing route, all the lights and cute decorated houses and plains get me cool"

"We've never been here before"

"That's because I stopped using it"

"Why? It's so beautiful"

"I know, but now, whenever I get mad I just need to see your smile to cool off" Santana responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Santana stop the car" Brittany said all of a sudden.

"What? Is everything okay?" Santana asked concerned.

"Yeah, just stop the car" Brittany responded calmly.

"Britt, why do you-"

"Stop the car Santana"

Santana found a parking place and stopped the car. "Are you ok-" Santana's sentence was stopped by Brittany's hungry lips. She started rolling her tongue around Santana's lips desperately waiting for access. When Santana granted it, Brittany sucked Santana's tongue really hard and nibbled her girlfriend's bottom lip several times until it became plumped. She then continued to suck hard on Santana's tongue and finally rolled her own behind her girlfriend's teeth. When she pulled away, Santana remained speechless, wide eyed looking at her girlfriend. Both of them were panting.

"I'm sorry I… I just really needed to do that" she said smiling sweetly at the Latina.

"Don't… don't apologize for doing that, ever!" Santana responded with a smile. She then leaned forward and kissed Brittany once again. Sweetly this time, trying to show her love with it. When she pulled away, she smiled at the blonde.

"This is already the best date ever, and we haven't even has sex yet" Santana said. Brittany laughed and placed her hand in her girlfriend's lap again. Santana turned on the car, and continued driving to their destination.

"Hey, now that I remember, I wanted to ask you something" Brittany said looking out the window stunned by the beauty of their trip.

"What is it?"

"What's up with that picture of you and Sam on your computer desk?"

"We took it a couple of weeks before he left town, he asked me to go with him to the movies and for dinner"

"Oh, so… a date?"

"What? No" Santana said with a chuckle. "I missed his good-bye party remember? I went with my parents to a cruise. He called me when I got back and told me he didn't want to go before seeing me so…"

"So a date?"

"Baby it wasn't a date, you and I were already dating by the time we got back from New York remember? I would I go on a date with Sam if I was already dating you?"

"But, nobody knew we were dating…"

"Still, why would I do that to you?"

"You wouldn't" Brittany said sweetly. Santana took the hand Brittany was resting on her lap and kissed it lovingly.

"Besides, I needed to apologize for treating him as I did. He really liked me when we dated, and I was just using him to make you jealous. When we got to dinner that day, I told him about us and he was very supportive, and when he came back, everyone already knew, plus he saw the commercial"

"You… you told him we were together?"

"Not actually, he just asked as he already knew and I just couldn´t deny it"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Santana just shrugged her shoulders and kissed Brittany's hand again. Then, she stopped the car.

"I need you to put this on" She said handing Brittany a scarf.

"What?" Brittany said confused.

"Use it to cover your eyes"

"What for?" Santana smiled and leaned over to kiss her girlfriend deeply. Without breaking the kiss she opened her eyes and noticed Brittany had hers shut. She took the opportunity to cover Brittany's eyes with the scarf.

"Cheater" Brittany said. Santana just chuckled and gave her one last kiss.

"It's only for a few minutes I promise."

Santana continued driving, and soon turned the car off. "Wait here baby"

"What? You're not leaving me here alone and blind!" Brittany exclaimed.

"I'm not going anywhere" Santana said laughing at her concerned girlfriend.

"And you say I'm the evil one…" Brittany complained. Several minutes of silence went through, until she felt her door being opened. She jumped scared, but felt a familiar pair of hands grabbing her own.

"You can come out now, and take the scarf off, but don't open your eyes until I tell you"

Brittany nodded and did as her girlfriend asked for. She felt how Santana walked her to some sort of place and stand her still.

"You can open your eyes now"

When Brittany opened her eyes, she was shocked, but in a good way. Santana had driven them to the top of a hill where she could see all Ohio. And it was beautiful, they were surrounded by trees, very long grass and it was all very peaceful and quiet. In the middle of a couple of trees, Santana had placed a very big blanket (big enough for both of them to lay there) and in the middle of it laid a picnic basket. Santana had put yellow Christmas lights over the trees around them (the ones that needed batteries) and a couple of candles in the blanket near the basket. When she turned to face Santana, she noticed the big smile on the Latina towards her.

"I wasn't going to bring the candles, but since the trees are a little far from the blanket so we could see the stars I thought we might need them, but the lights seem to be enough so we can just… not use them" Santana said concerned that her girlfriend hadn't said a word.

"This is… when did you... how did you… how did you do all this? I told you this morning about the drive…" Brittany remained shocked.

"Well, when you told me about wanting to be at a peaceful place with me and taking a ride I immediately thought of this place, I cooked while you were showering and put the stuff in the car, and my mom always keeps the lights on her room in case on a blackout" Santana said still worried about her girlfriend's reaction. "Do you… not like it?"

Brittany immediately turned to face her girlfriend again and cupped her face with her hands. "Baby this is the most wonderful thing someone has ever done for me. It's like if I asked you to bring me to a paradise and you just did it. It's so much better from what I had in mind, I mean, it's beautiful, you are beautiful, you are perfect, I love this, but I love you so much more and I think right now I love you even more if that's even possible. Thank you Santana" She then leaned forward to capture the Latina's lips with her own. It wasn't quick, but it wasn't rushed, it wasn't innocent, but it wasn't fierce, it was passionate, but still loving, it was perfect. When they pulled away, Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and held her tight in a sweet embrace for a few minutes.

"You have no idea how much I love you Santana Lopez"

Santana sighed in relief. "I love you too" She broke their embrace and took Brittany by the hand. "Shall we?" Brittany nodded and they both sat on the blanket.

"Hungry?" Santana asked with a playful smile.

"You have no idea" Brittany answered with a smirk.


	5. Make love to me

"So what's on the menu Ms. Lopez?" Brittany asked nudging Santana's shoulder while she opened the basket.

"If you keep tickling me like that we're never going to eat" Santana said between chuckles. Brittany started pecking her neck sweetly.

"Okay then, I'll just do this" she said between kisses.

"Good" Santana answered "I made a lasagna, I also brought some breadsticks and for dessert chocolate fondue and strawberries. I also brought some water and red wine"

"You are so the most amazing person in the whole universe" Brittany said pecking her girlfriend on the lips. Santana smiled and handed Brittany a piece of the lasagna, it was still hot. She also handed her the breadsticks and served her a glass of wine. When she was all set as well, they started eating looking at the city view they had.

"Santana this is like, so good, you should cook for me more often" Brittany said putting another big amount of lasagna into her mouth.

Santana chuckled "If I did that you wouldn't be surprised whenever I'd like to cook you another romantic dinner"

"Yeah I don't think that's possible" Brittany said sweetly.

Santana finished her plate of lasagna and Brittany was already eating her third one.

"I didn't know you were THAT hungry" she said chuckling.

"Me neither, but this is so good I want to eat it all" Brittany said taking another big piece of lasagna into her mouth.

"Well save some space for desert" Santana said leaning completely on her side of the blanket looking for the stars.

"Okay, I'm ready for desert!"

Santana jumped surprised. She was sure Brittany had just got another big piece of the lasagna on her plate. She looked at her with wide eyes. "How can you possibly eat so fast?" she asked in disbelief. Brittany just shrugged her shoulders and collapsed on top of Santana getting her to hit the blanket with her whole body planting a kiss on her lips.

Santana held Brittany in a tight hug while she continued to kiss her. Brittany smiled at her girlfriend's reaction and pulled away to place a chaste kiss on Santana's cheek. "You are a total sap, so don't even try to deny it" Brittany said chuckling placing another wet kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

Santana chuckled as well, she knew it was true so she wasn't going to argue. She pulled herself up so she had a sitting position with Brittany sitting on her lap. "Let me take the strawberries out from the basket so I can feed them to you"

Brittany shook her head. "There's no way I'm going to stop hugging you so if you wanna get them you'll have to do it without breaking this" she then pecked the Latina right on the lips.

"And you we're saying I'm a sap" Santana said chuckling. She stretched her free arm to grab the basket so she could pull out the strawberries and the chocolate. She positioned herself in such a way so they could enjoy the city view while eating. Brittany wrapped one of her arms around Santana's neck and left the other one free so she could also feed the strawberries to her girlfriend. She rested her head on Santana's shoulder placing a soft kiss on her neck.

Santana turned her face and placed a kiss on her girlfriend's forehead before feeding her a strawberry showered in chocolate. "Here you go Ms. Pierce, enjoy"

Brittany opened her mouth and took it while also sucking her girlfriend's fingers.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself" Brittany responded with a chuckle planting another kiss on the Latina's neck. This time, Brittany held a strawberry for Santana, when she ate it, Brittany chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Santana asked smiling.

"You're such a baby, you have chocolate all over your mouth"

"Oh, let me grab a napkin then…"

"Santana you really need to learn whenever I'm flirting with you" Brittany captured the Latina's lips and ran her tongue over her lips in order to clean off the chocolate. Santana immediately blushed.

"You are so cute" Brittany said capturing her girlfriend's lips once more. This time she had intentions of deepening the kiss, and she did. She leaned harder against Santana for her to lay on the blanket. When she pulled away, she rolled down Santana to lay right next to her and they could look at the stars. They remained silent for a while, just enjoying and holding each other, sharing a few kisses whenever they felt like kissing. Brittany was the first one to break the silence.

"And how did you got to this place?" she asked Santana sweetly while burying her face in the crook of her neck.

"I ran out of gas here in one of my anger management drives" Santana said with a chuckle.

Brittany lifted her face to look at her girlfriend and shook her head with a wide grin. "You are such a dork"

Santana chuckled and wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss. "At least my badass girlfriend is smart enough for both of us so I don't really care"

Brittany couldn't stop beaming at Santana's last comment and held her as tight as she could burying her face in the crook of her neck once more. They remained in this embrace for several minutes until Brittany started shaking a bit.

"We should go back, it's late and it's getting colder than usual" Santana said softly to her girlfriend's ear.

"Awww, do we have to? I'm having such a great time!" Brittany whined.

"Don't worry Britt-Britt, I have another surprise for you back home, and it includes lots of lingerine" Santana said chuckling at her girlfriend's reaction. Brittany jumped at these words and pulled Santana with her.

"Let's go then!" she said ecstatic. Santana couldn't stop laughing.

"Go inside the car before you freeze while I pick this stuff" Santana said pushing her girlfriend away.

"I can help you!"

"No you can't. This is all for you, let me spoil you tonight." Brittany smiled at Santana and pecked her on the lips.

Once they were all settled, they drove back home. The drive was quiet but still nice. Brittany had one of her hands drawing small circles in Santana's lap, and the Latina could notice how the blonde was trying not to close her eyes.

"You can take a nap if you want, I'll wake you when we get there" Santana said sweetly. Brittany nodded and leaned closer to Santana to place a soft kiss on her cheek before falling sleep on her seat.

"Baby wake up, we're here. Why don't you go lay in my bed while I put the things back on the kitchen?" Santana said caressing her girlfriend's hair. Brittany nodded a little dizzy and went upstairs as the Latina said. Santana smiled and started cleaning everything so she could finish her date with her perfect girlfriend. She didn't know if Brittany still wanted to make love with her but she figured they already had had a really great time so she wouldn't be upset if her girlfriend was too tired to continue.

When she went up to her room, she found an awake grinning blonde sitting on the edge of her bed. Brittany opened her arms facing Santana. The Latina immediately walked towards Brittany to receive her hug. They remained still for a while hugging each other. Santana was the first one to break the silence taking Brittany's face in both of her hands looking right to her favorite pair of blue eyes.

"What do you want to do now sweetheart?" Santana asked with and innocent smile. Brittany stood up and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist.

"I want you to make love to me"

And with those words, Santana closed the gap between them and captured the blonde's lips into a passionate and fierce kiss. Brittany pulled them backwards until her legs hit the edge of Santana's bed and they both fell into it.

Brittany wasted no time in taking off Santana's sweater as the Latina did the same with her girlfriend's jacket. Their tongues kept battling against each other, but for some reason, Brittany pulled away.

Santana was a little confused. "Did you change your mind?"

Brittany realized what she had just done. "What? No, no! I was just going to suggest taking off our clothes since we are slightly more covered than usual" she answered between chuckles. "But leave our underwear on…" at these last words, she blushed. She loved watching her girlfriend in her underwear. It was just something that turned her on so much she could had an orgasm for just looking at Santana wearing nothing but lingerine.

Santana chuckled as well and placed her hand in Brittany's chin before leaning forward to place a wet kiss on her cheek. "Anything you want Britt-Britt".

Santana got off from Brittany and stood up. First, she took away her boots, then she slowly removed her shirt giving the blonde a little wink, and finally she removed her pants. Brittany couldn't take her eyes off the Latina's toned body. She was wearing a brand new pair of lingerine; a black bra with matching panties that were quite revealing. The blonde's jaw couldn't be more opened. She looked at Santana right in the eyes, then she lowered her eyes down to her long and tanned neck, which lead her to stare at her perfect covered (well, kind of) breasts, down at her toned abs, and when she finally got to the Latina's panties, she licked her lips feeling her own arousal starting to take over.

"My eyes are up here you perv" Santana said between chuckles. Brittany instantly blushed and Santana couldn't help but laugh at the cuteness of her girlfriend's reaction. "And I believe it's your turn…"

Brittany looked straight into the Latina's eyes and she noticed she was smiling at her. "Okay" Was all she said returning a shy smile, which made Santana laugh even more. Brittany was quicker than Santana. She took her clothes so fast it made Santana burst into laughter. Brittany remained frozen standing on the floor. When Santana caught her breath, she walked straight trough Brittany and held the blonde in a tight embrace.

"Baby, why on earth are you nervous?" She asked sweetly into the blonde's ear placing nibbling her earlobe.

Brittany trembled in reaction. "That… that feels really good" she answered.

"Oh yeah?" the Latina responded seductively. "Tell me if this makes you feel good as well" She then lowered her head and starting sucking hard on Brittany's neck, who tilted her hear to grant her girlfriend more access. The blonde let out a moan making Santana smirk. The Latina continued to suck and lick her girlfriend's neck and bite it a little so she could leave a mark. Brittany let out another moan and started to feel how her legs turned into jelly. She almost fall straight down the floor when Santana gave her a firm butt squeeze and bite her neck a little harder. The blonde wrapped her arms around the Latina's neck to keep balance.

"Babe… bed… please" she managed to say. Santana pulled away and looked at her aroused girlfriend. She smiled and pecked Brittany on the lip before placing her on her bed. Then, she laid on top of the blonde and kissed her sweetly on the tip of her nose.

"Hey, are you okay? You're acting a little funny" the Latina asked sweetly.

Brittany melted at how sweet and kind her girlfriend was being and tried to focus on giving her an answer. She wasn't nervous. She was just stunned at how beautiful her girlfriend was and how amazing she had been tonight. She was speechless.

Santana became worried about the blonde not responding and gently rubbed her cheek with one of her hands.

Brittany snapped out of her thoughts and managed to respond. "Yes baby, in fact, I'm more than okay because this day turned out to be the best day ever! And it was all thanks to you. I'm not nervous. I just don't know how to thank you for everything you have done"

Santana smiled and blushed a little. "You don't have to thank me Britt, this was me thanking you for making every single day of my life special, and I hope one day I can make you as happy as you make me"

Brittany took Santana's face between her hands "You already do" And with that said, she closed the gap between them and kissed her passionately. Santana was on top for now. Brittany's hands were resting at Santana's back, but started playing with her skin as she felt the Latina feeling her abs with her fingers. Tongues were battling against one another. Brittany was now grabbing Santana's ass as the Latina straddled her hips faster, harder, and closer against the blonde.

Brittany let out a loud moan against the Latina's mouth when she felt Santana's hands squeezing her breasts. Santana pulled away from the kiss, pecked her once more on the lips, and led her mouth to the side of the blonde's face to nibble her earlobe over and over. Brittany was about to go over the edge, she didn't know how much longer she could take without a much needed release, so she sat on the bed with Santana on top of her and took off the Latina's bra. Santana mirrored her girlfriend's actions and placed an open mouthed kiss on Brittany's neck, tracing her tongue through the blonde's collarbone, down to her breasts, where she took one with her hand, and the other one with her mouth, and started sucking as hard as she could. She rolled her tongue over an erect pink nipple over and over while Brittany placed her hand against Santana's head trying to pull her closer to her breast. When Santana let go off the nipple with a loud plop, she took the other one in her mouth and repeated her actions. Brittany was getting impatient. There was a part of her that really loved what her girlfriend was doing and wanted her to continue, but the other part begged her for a release. She took Santana's head up with her hands and brought her to her face to give the Latina and open mouthed fierce kiss. She then pulled away and looked at her girlfriend.

"I need you right now" Santana nodded and kissed Brittany once more before releasing her lips and kissing her neck. She went down to Brittany's toned stomach and liked the blonde's perfect abs making her shiver at the touch. Then she started placing wet kisses at Brittany's lower stomach. Brittany was panting and each gasp grew at every touch the Latina's mouth made. Santana finally reached the hem of Brittany's underwear and looked at the blonde asking for permission. Brittany nodded desperately making Santana smirk and soon enough she was removing the blonde's underwear with her teeth. Brittany lifted her hips to help her girlfriend and Santana was finally a few kisses away from Brittany's center, all glowing and soaked.

Santana started trailing a pattern of wet kissed at the blonde's inner tighs. Brittany shivered at each touch. She closed her eyes to just enjoy each sensation when suddenly she felt and open mouthed kiss were she needed it the most. She opened her eyes and locked them with her girlfriend's who was now looking at her with a wide drenched grin. "You taste so good baby" Santana said with a devilish smirk. Brittany blushed and placed one of her hands on top of Santana's head encouraging her to continue. Not one to disappoint her girlfriend, Santana deepened her tongue right inside Brittany and started sucking with no mercy. She had her whole mouth around Brittany's nib not wanting to miss a single drop of her girlfriend's arousal, but the blond was releasing so much of her lady juices that they were spread all over Santana's face and pouring into her neck. This made Santana's own arousal grow. Brittany wrapped her legs around Santana's neck pulling her closer and screamed when she was surprised by Santana's thumb entering her clit.

"Oh fuck!" Brittany screamed "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

Santana internally giggled since her girlfriend hardly ever cursed, so she assumed she was doing a good job. She decided to take things one step further entering her tongue as deep as she could as well as removing her thumb and entering two fingers deep inside Brittany. This made the blonde scream Santana's name so loud the Latina was glad her parents were out of town, but was sure her neighbors would have something to say in the morning.

"Fuck, ugh, Sant-… Ugh! Baby I'm close!"

Santana knew what this meant, so she started going as fast, deep, and hard as she could. Brittany was on ecstasy by her girlfriend's actions. Santana felt Brittany's walls starting to clench around her tongue and fingers but she didn't slow down. She kept going until she felt Brittany's whole body arc.

"Oh my God!" Brittany screamed as she finally reached her orgasm. "Don't you dare to stop!"

Santana obeyed and kept going when she felt Brittany squirm. Was this possible? Was Brittany having a second orgasm? Santana didn't stop her actions though, until she felt Brittany collapse and rubbing her hand on Santana's shoulder signaling the Latina to go lay next to her. Santana carefully removed her fingers off Brittany's clit and licked her clean. She was sure she was a mess since the blonde had released her lady juices twice on her face and it was so much that Santana couldn't manage to suck it all. She climbed herself up to lay on top of Brittany. She had a wide grin on her face.

"Wow" the blonde said almost out of breath. She took Santana by the hair and pulled her in for a passionate kiss tasting herself on her girlfriend's lips (and face actually). "Only you can figure out a way to make me cum twice" Brittany said chuckling, and before Santana could answer anything, she was pulled out for another kiss. "I'm sorry I released so much in your face"

Santana let out a laugh and placed a soft kiss on her girlfriend's nose. "That's okay, I love it when you make it happen"

Brittany was still panting "Just give me a minute and I'll return the favor". Santana smiled and rested her head on her girlfriend's chest, feeling Brittany's fingers playing with her hair. She turned her face and starting pecking the blonde's chest, just because.

All of a sudden, Brittany lifted Santana and turned them around so that she could be on top this time. The blonde took the Latina's bottom lip between her teeth and teased her with a devilish smirk. "My turn" she purred to the Latina.

Brittany wasted no time in getting the Latina's nipples into her mouth. She sucked at them so hard Santana screamed and moaned until she was almost out of breath. When Brittany released the erect caramel nipples, she went down to Santana's abs placing open mouthed kissed here and there wanting to leave hickeys all over the Latina's stomach. She then returned to kiss her girlfriend on the lips sucking hard on her tongue. She knew Santana loved it when she took control. So when she pulled away she sat on top of Santana and gave her a smirk. With one of her hands she started playing with the Latina's panties, making her wetter and wetter with each trust she gave to the now intruding piece of cloth.

"Come on babe, no teasing" Santana whined. Brittany quickly removed her girlfriend's ruined pair of panties, but instead of tossing them to the floor, brought them to her face and smelled them.

"Hmmm, isn't that smell tempting" she said before licking them clean from the Latina's arousal. This made Santana squirm and started rubbing Brittany's legs begging for at least some friction. Brittany remained on her sitting position but went a little down on Santana so that their centers were touching. Santana let out a moan, and Brittany couldn't help letting one out herself. The blonde started straddling and humping on her girlfriend as fast as she could, rubbing their centers together trying to get as much contact as she could. Santana was panting so fast, Brittany knew she was close, so she decided to give her girlfriend what she wanted and inserted two fingers inside of her and starting trusting her so fast that Santana almost passes out. It only took a few more trusts from the blonde for the Latina to get her much wanted release. Brittany continued to trust her fingers inside the Latina until her breath became steady once again and slowly removed them from her girlfriend. Before laying with the Latina, she licked her fingers clean.

Brittany was now laying on top of Santana once again waiting for her to catch her breath. Suddenly she felt a few pecks being placed on the top of her head and looked up at her girlfriend to find her smiling at her. She returned the smile.

"I love you so much baby" Santana said with a wide grin, fighting to keep her eyes open.

Brittany pulled herself up to place once last kiss on her girlfriend's plumped lips. "I love you too Santana, you have no idea how much I love you. You're perfect"

Santana smiled wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist. Brittany wrapped her arms around the Latina's neck. They both kept staring at each other until they both fell asleep into each other's arms.


	6. The Gay Squad

"Kurt, if you say that again I'm gonna kick the gay out of you" Santana warned him frustrated.

"Santana, you're being unreasonable, we could totally nail it" Kurt argued.

"Come on! It'll be fun! And I'm sure Brittany will love it" Blaine said eagerly.

"What will I love?" Brittany asked entering the choir room and sitting on her girlfriend's lap, planting a kiss on the Latina's cheek and wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Singing a song for nationals! All four of us leading!" Blaine said.

"That doesn't sound so terrible" Brittany responded giving a loving look to Santana and pecking her nose.

"That's not what's bothering me Brittany" Santana said.

"I simply suggested the idea of representing our little group as the Gay Squad wearing colorful clothes to embrace our sexuality" Kurt affirmed.

"Awww come on Santana that sounds like fun!" Brittany whined.

"Are you kidding me?" Santana asked in disbelief.

"I don't see what is it that you find so irrational Santana, you and Blaine are two of our best singers and I myself possess a natural gift in what comes to falsettos" Kurt argued again.

"Yeah, and Brittany is an amazing singer too, and she could pull off a kick ass choreography for our number and have her own solo!" Blaine added.

"I've never had a dance solo…" Brittany said.

Santana rolled her eyes. How could they possibly be thinking about something like this? Yeah, she came out of the closet, and yeah she was proud of whom she was, but that didn't mean everyone else had to praise her sexuality in such a pornographic way. She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt six eyes all over her, and when she realized what was happening, all three of them were looking at her. She sighed, they did had a point, the four of them could pull out and amazing performance that could set the bar high for them in the competition, plus, she really wanted Brittany to get that dance solo.

"Listen pretty boy, I may allude to the fact that we could a badass number that could make the other teams cry, so here's my offer. You guys wanna foursome or something like that, fine; you want a dance number and feature my vocals, sure, I can give you that; but there's no way I'm going to show off as someone a freaking rainbow may have vomited and dance as a freaking drag queen. And even if I agree to this madness, which I won't…" She said looking directly at Brittany "Mr. Schue will never allow it. Besides, I had enough of my personal life being published with that stupid commercial. So that's that, take it or leave it"

Kurt forgot the little incident with the Latina's coming out storyline, so he figured Santana wouldn't want to sell herself to the world anymore, and he got it, but gosh he was so excited to make a tribute to the gay community. But she did had a point though, Mr. Schue would never let them do something like that, at least not at their most important competition. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine Satan, I'll take it. Come on Blaine, I have to fix my hair before going to Señor Martínez-" Blaine gave him a stunned look. "I mean Spanish Class! I have to fix my hair before Spanish Class" Kurt said nervously while leaving the choir room. "See you later girls!"

The two cheerios remained alone in the choir room. Santana was still frustrated, she knew that something coming from the pretty ponies and her girlfriend would be something intense and not at all something she would like.

Just when she snapped out of her thoughts, she so the blonde looking at her with a devilish smile.

"What?"

"So gay squad huh?"

"Do you want me to kick the gay out of you too?"

Brittany laughed at her annoyed girlfriend and kissed her cheek several times until she felt the Latina starting to enjoy what she was doing to her.

"Don't get mad at me sweetie" Brittany said against Santana's cheek. "I just like messing with you, you make it too easy!"

Santana just rolled her eyes, still holding her girlfriend and receiving pecks on the cheeks from the blonde.

"You could totally be the president of a gay club" Brittany said between chuckles and kissing the brunette's cheek.

"Okay! That's it!" Santana said annoyed standing up from her chair moving Brittany off from her and moving through the door to leave the room.

The blonde bursted into laughter and ran towards her irritated girlfriend. She grabbed her from behind and wrapped her arms around her waist placing a trail of kisses on the smaller girl's neck and shoulders.

"Okay okay I'm sorry" Brittany said between kisses "No more gay jokes baby I promise" She said still chuckling holding tightly to her girlfriend.

Santana turned her head to give the blonde a _Lopez-look_ but was surprised when she captured her lips in a loving kiss. The Latina couldn't help the chuckle that ran out of her and when she pulled away she saw the blonde smiling at her.

"I hate you" Santana said annoyed at the fact that she couldn't stay mad at Brittany.

Brittany chuckled and pecked Santana on the lips. "I love you to Santana"

"Well hello there lovebirds" Quinn said rolling towards the cheerios "B, I need to borrow this one from you"

Brittany pouted and buried her face on the crook of Santana's neck. "No!" she murmured making Quinn and Santana giggle.

"Let go off me" Santana said breaking their embrace "And think of what you did while I'm gone" she said giggling. Brittany pouted again and waved them goodbye.

"What's up Q" Santana said rolling Quinn's wheelchair through the hallways.

"I need your help" the blonde said shyly.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me. Spit it out Fabray!" Quinn turned her head and gave Santana a _Fabray-look_ (almost as powerful as a _Lopez-look_) but it didn't work on Santana. The Latina just chuckled.

"Okay okay I'm sorry. How can I help you?" Santana asked with genuine will to help her best friend.

Quinn sighed. "Well I, I… I think I'm-"

"Shit Fabray don't tell me you're pregnant again!" Santana yelled concerned.

"Are you a freaking moron Santana? Don't say shit like that ever again! And if you don't let me talk I'll roll my chair over you! Again!"

"Well you are being moody like last time you were pregnant…" Santana teased.

Quinn took the wheels of her wheelchair with her hands and rolled backwards hitting Santana's feet.

"Ouch! What the hell!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you"

"Just tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Okay okay… I… I think I'm developing a sort of… crush? On someone…" Quinn couldn't believe these words were coming out of her mouth. She had made such a big deal about not being with anyone until she graduated that now she felt guilty and stupid.

Santana was thinking the same thing right now, so she figured the blonde was already in pain and decided not to tease her (this time).

"Okay… And why do you _think_ you have a crush on this someone, I mean, what has he done. Wait, it is a he right? Or is it Berry?" (Fine! She teased her! But what do you expect? It's Santana Lopez for Christ sake!)

Quinn rolled her chair over Santana's feet again making the cheerio burst in pain.

"Quinn!"

"Stop it Santana this is serious!"

"I know but what's the big deal! I don't see anything wrong on having a crush on someone. You could use some love after all, you did say you wanted somebody to love you"

"I know what I said Santana, it's just, it's not the right time! And I don't love him I just… like him, a lot"

"I still don't see what's wrong with that"

"You hear that stupid speech I gave Berry about marriage and relationships at this point of our lives! I can't just take it back… I have principles!"

"And you rather prove a point and being a smartass than being happy? No one is going to suck it on your face you know…"

Quinn remained silent. They were at the school's campus now. Santana let go off the blonde's wheelchair and walked right in front of her. She knelt on the ground so she could face Quinn and noticed she was concerned.

"There is something else isn't it?"

"What if he… what if he doesn´t like me back"

"Quinn, are you crazy? You can have any guy you want by just sounding a whistle. They'd line up like a bunch of trained dogs."

Quinn chuckled and looked at the Latina "S, he's different, he's not like the other guys"

"Well, I'm glad to hear that 'because you really know how to get some douches"

Quinn chuckled again, but only for a little while, the, her face became serious and concerned again.

"Why don't you think he'll like you? After Britt and I, you're the hottest bitch at Mckinley High, and I you say he wouldn't like you because of the stupid chair I will go all Lima Highs in his prejudiced ass"

Quinn laughed and pulled Santana into a hug "Don't worry he doesn't mind the chair, I know that for sure"

Santana broke the hug and looked into Quinn's eyes "Then I suggest you to ask him out, what's the worst thing that could happen?"

"That's the thing. I don't think he's the dating type"

"Is he gay? Or socially incapable?"

"What? Santana… No" Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"Just ask him out Q. You're a very pretty girl; smart, nice and beautiful. And I don't think there's a single guy in this school that doesn't have you on his wish list, so just go for it"

Quinn smiled at her friends compliments "You're right, the worst thing that could happen is if he says no right?"

"Nooo, the worst thing that could happen would be me kicking his ass for turning you down"

Quinn chuckled and pulled Santana into another hug "If only the world could see the real Santana Lopez"

"Ugh, get over it Fabray, way to break the moment" Santana rolled her friend back to the choir room before stopping in the middle of the hallway. Horror began to fill her body and she stayed still, Quinn turned her face to find her friend in shock.

"Shit Lopez, what happened!" she asked with genuine concern.

"Please tell me you don't have a crush on _Stubbles"_

Quinn bursted in laughter at a panicking Santana "Are you crazy? No way! And what if I would?"

"Nothing just… just let it go"

"I can't believe you still feel threatened by him" Quinn said chuckling.

"Threatened by whom?" Brittany said walking towards Santana from her back.

Santana froze. What was she supposed to say now. Quinn gave her a devilish smirk.

"She feels threatened by Artie because she thinks I spend too much time with him and says he's my new best friend. I'm just telling her she's being ridiculous because no one could take her spot"

Santana sighed in relief giving Quinn a thankful look. Quinn nodded and rolled to the choir room along the cheerios.

"I think you should believe her. I don't think she would change you for Artie, no one would change you for him or anyone, you're too special" Brittany realized what she had just said and felt Santana stiffen by her side. She felt like a total asshole right now that she knew she had hurt her girlfriend.

"Yeah you… you're probably right I'm just overreacting." Santana answered feeling a sting on her chest.

Brittany could feel the tension between them and wanted to break it so badly she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Lord Tubbington is pregnant"

Santana's eyes widened and looked at her girlfriend genuinely surprised. She was used to the blonde's comments about her cat, but this was too much.

"What are you… He wh… He What?"

"That's what my mom says, she wants me to take him to the vet but I can't drive him alone or he'll destroy my car. He told me if I ever got him in there he would make it explode"

Santana remained silent looking at her girlfriend.

"So I was wondering if you could drive me and come with me…"

"Yeah, sure" she answered breaking their eye contact.

Brittany could still feel her girlfriend's pain and it was killing her. She didn't know why she said that, it sounded better in her head. She was just trying to tell Santana that no one could ever replace her. She broke the silence again.

"Baby" the blonde said taking the Latina's hands with her own.

Santana looked at Brittany as sweetly as she could.

"Today is Friday and… I was wondering if you wanted to go to Rachel's or if you would like to go on a date or something"

Santana realized Brittany was sorry and was trying to apologize without bringing the topic to the table. She also knew she did it unintentionally and she wasn't mad at the blonde at all, she was just a little hurt.

"Baby we can do anything you want. As long as I spend time with you I'll be happy" She answered kissing the blonde sweetly.

Brittany immediately relaxed into the kiss and knew it was a way of saying 'it's okay' from her girlfriend. When Santana pulled away, Brittany hugged her and buried her face into the crook of the Latina's face.

"I'm sorry" she said with her voice breaking.

"Don't be, you haven't done anything wrong" Santana answered rubbing her girlfriend's back and kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you, I swear that I love you more than anything or anyone Santana" she said.

Santana could feel the blonde beginning to break. She hugged her tighter and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "I know you do Brittany, and I love you too" she pecked her nose and gave her a smile. Brittany returned it and began to relax into the Latina's arms.

"So what should we do tonight baby?"

"Is it okay with you to go to Rachel's?" Brittany asked shyly.

Santana pecked her on the lips this time and nodded. "Of course!"


	7. A boner?

"Hey girlfriend!" Rachel said beaming at Santana walking towards the cheerio's locker.

"Berry that word actually means something when you address it to me! Don't call me that!" Santana barked.

"Oh, yeah you're probably right. I just wanted to know if you'd be coming to my place tonight"

"Yes Rachel I'm going"

"Excellent! I think you'd be happy to know there will be no Barbara Streisand singing"

"Well you don't say! Those are actually great news!" Santana said smiling at her friend.

"Yes I knew you'd be happy to hear it. And I was thinking on having a movie marathon this weekend since my parents bought that huge TV. Screen and I'm only inviting the girls, well and Kurt obviously, anyway I was wondering…" Rachel's attention got caught by something on the Latina's locker. Was that a picture of her? Could it be?

"Uhm, Rachel?"

"Santana is that a picture of me?"

_Crap, now I'll never get 'it' off_ me Santana thought.

"Yes midget, so you were saying?" she said trying to change the topic, unfortunately it was too late.

"Awwwww you have a picture of me on your locker!" Rachel opened Santana's locker and noticed there were two more pictures of her. "Awwww you have three pictures of me on your locker!" Rachel threw herself over Santana hugging her like a monkey. Santana almost loses balance and held Rachel tighter to prevent her from falling too.

"Rachel, get your claws off me!" Santana warned. All of a sudden, she felt a new pair of arms joining the embrace.

"I love seeing you too getting along" Brittany said.

"Rachel I'm counting to three!" Santana yelled, but before she could start the countdown, she felt more people tightening the hug. Tina and Mercedes had seen them and joined the hug knowing it would irritate the Latina.

"Group hug!" Tina suggested, making all the New Directions members around join the hug.

Santana was staring to get impatient knowing they were all just teasing her, except for Rachel, but she wanted her three meters away from her anyway.

"All of you get off me NOW or you'll witness the rage of Santana" the Latina screamed in a warning tone.

Her friends just laughed happy to know they had irritated the tanned brunette, but they weren't stupid and knew she wasn't kidding with the rage thing so they started pulling away until they were all away from the Latina, well, all of them except for a certain blonde that remained hugging the Latina from behind.

"I'll not deal with the rage of Santana for doing this right?" Brittany asked playfully placing a kiss on her girlfriend's neck.

"No baby you won't" Santana responded letting herself melt into the blonde's embrace.

"Good" Brittany said pecking the Latina's cheek. "Now tell me why was Rachel hugging you or I'll kick your ass from hugging other people for no reason" Brittany said chuckling.

"Yeah right. If I'd beat you up for each time you're hugging and kissing people you'd probably be death right now" Santana responded mockingly.

Brittany just chuckled and held Santana tighter burying her face on the crook of Latina's neck.

"Tell me" she said sweetly breathing into the Latina's skin.

"She got excited when she saw pictures of her in my locker"

Brittany broke their embrace and opened her girlfriend's locker. "This is not acceptable" she said taking two out of the three pictures of Rachel from the Latina's locker.

"Brittany, what do you think you're doing?" Santana asked giggling.

"You only have five pictures of me in here and now you have three of Rachel? That's like almost half as much! Take these and put it on your closet, I don't care! But you're not having almost as much pictures of her than you do of me." Brittany stated as serious as she had only been a few times.

Santana couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Brittany really jealous? Well, if she was, Santana was going to enjoy every second of it.

"Britt, are you serious? I also have like five pictures of Quinn and you've never complained"

"Quinn is different"

"Baby out of all people on earth why are you jealous of Rachel Berry?" Santana said trying not to laugh at her ridiculous but adorable girlfriend.

"I'm not jealous Santana, just take them to your closet"

"No" Santana said chuckling.

"What do you mean 'no'" Brittany asked serious.

"Not until you tell me why" Santana challenged.

"Santana just let it go. I don't want those pictures in your locker. End of discussion" Brittany responded turning around and folding her arms.

Santana realized she wasn't going to get anywhere teasing the blonde so she tried something different. She wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist and nuzzled her neck leaving a trail of pecks while holding her tighter.

"Baby just tell me why, please"

Brittany turned around and looked directly at Santana's eyes. "It's stupid"

"If something's bothering you, then it isn't stupid"

"I feel threatened"

Santana's eyes widened, she couldn't believe what her girlfriend was saying.

"By Berry?"

"No, it's not Rachel… I mean, I've never felt threatened before because I knew you weren't interested in guys but now that you came out you have like more options and I've noticed the way some girls look at you and I just can't help it but think that you may consider-"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Stop it right there, what makes you think I need options?"

"Well, it's not like you need them but, you've never been with another girl. What if you think you're happy with me because you don't know any better…"

"Baby I don't need better" Santana said sweetly noticing the concern on her girlfriend's eyes. "I already have the best" She pecked Brittany lovingly on the lips.

Brittany relaxed a little and held Santana closer. "Don't you feel attracted to someone else?"

"Not really, I've never seen anyone that way since we started dating"

"Why?" Brittany felt the need to ask.

"Because I don't need to Britt, I'm really happy with us and I love you so much. I don't need to have options because I don't want to have options. You're it for me and I'm not going anywhere until you ask me to do it" Santana pecked Brittany once more "You are the love of my life Brittany Susan Pierce"

Brittany held Santana as tight as she could while resting her head on her shoulder. "That's never going to happen… for me to ask you to go away… I'd never do that" she said with relief, knowing that her girlfriend had the same intentions as her of being together. Santana pulled away and pecked Brittany's nose.

"Come on sexy, I have to get you home. I have a date tonight and I need to look hot for my girlfriend"

Brittany giggled and hugged the Latina kissing her cheek sweetly.

"Let's go then" she finally said grabbing Santana's hand.

Santana left Brittany at her house so she could get ready for the "party" Rachel was having. Three hours had passed and she was ready already waiting for her damsel to call for her services. Suddenly she heard her phone ringing but unfortunately for her, it wasn't the person she was hoping to receive a call from.

"Hi… Rachel" she said trying to sound as nice as possible.

"Well hello there friend! I was just calling to confirm your attending" Rachel said eagerly.

"Okay Berry, what's going on, what's up with these BFF rambling you're playing with me"

"I… Uhm, well I just"

"Well? Speak!" Santana wasn't being rude and she wasn't yelling either, she was just asking for an explanation because honestly, this was getting way too weird.

"I… I think it would be better to have this conversation in person"

_Holy fuck she has a crush on me _Santana thought "Uhm, okay… I'll see you in a few hours"

"Great" Rachel said not as excited as before. She hanged up.

Santana remained still, lost in her own thoughts, she almost screamed when she heard her phone ringing again. She was so not ready to have another conversation with Rachel and was thinking about the topic so much she didn't even get a chance to see who it was that was calling her. She just answered.

"Uhm, hi…"

"Well hello to you too, I'm also excited to hear your voice"

"Britt? Britt! Hey! How are you?"

"I'm fine Santana but, are you?" she asked genuinely concerned.

"I am! Well, I think so?"

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"What? No! No, nothing has happened… yet…"

"Okay Santana you're really starting to freak me out. Are you okay? Do you want me to go to your place? We can skip the party I don't care"

"No, Britt really it's nothing, I'll tell you at Rachel's but I promise it's nothing for you to worry about. Honestly I don't even know what's going on"

"Okay… That's… weird? I am ready though. Can you pick me up now?"

"Yes I'll be right there!"

"Okay baby, don't take too long"

"I won't, bye!"

"Bye"

Santana hanged up and picked up her keys. She was not prepared to deal with Berry's love confessions and she was definitely not prepared to face her girlfriend when she told her what was going on. She didn't remember taking that long going to Brittany's but this drive seemed like it was taking forever. Finally, she made her way to the blonde's house. Anyone would just text her girlfriend to tell her to come out, but Santana was a total romantic and would treat her girlfriend like the lady she was. She got off from her car in her black hills and green strapless dress and yellow jacket to pick up her blonde.

"Hello Santana" Brittany's mom greeted with a wide smile. She loved the Latina almost as much as her daughter did. For her, Santana was another daughter.

"Hello Mss. P, is Britt ready?"

"I think so, why don't you go surprise her? She's in her room"

"Sounds great!" the Latina said beaming at the elder blonde running up the stairs.

Brittany was combing her hair, but she was already dressed. She was wearing a short, long sleeved blue dress and a scarf Santana had given her for her birthday.

"Hi Britt-Britt, you're looking pretty nice"

Brittany caught sight of the Latina through her mirror. She was standing in the doorframe smiling at the blonde. Brittany turned around beaming at the brunette and took a stand to greet her with a big bear hug.

"Well hello hello" Brittany said hugging her tightly "I missed you this afternoon"

"I missed you too beautiful, I missed you very much" Santana responded kissing the blonde's neck.

Brittany brought back her head to look at Santana without breaking their embrace and kissed her sweetly. When she pulled away she smiled at the Latina and felt a little silly, so she buried her face on Santana's shoulder.

"Are you ready to go?" Santana asked playfully bending her body from one side to another placing a kiss on her girlfriend's forehead.

"Yes, I think so… but we could like, talk now?"

"About?" Santana was just messing around with her.

Brittany pulled away and grabbed the Latina by the hand. She took a few steps forward leading her girlfriend to her bed and motioned her to sit on it. Santana did as her girlfriend asked and Brittany sat on the Latina's lap wrapping her arms around her neck.

"About the thing you're worried about. What's wrong?" Brittany asked puckering her lips asking for a quick kiss.

Santana chuckled. Why was Brittany so freaking adorable? She bent forward and kissed her girlfriend sweetly before answering.

"It's Berry"

"Are you planning on killing her again? Because last time you almost did and you got into big trouble" Brittany stated in a serious tone.

Santana chuckled at the memory. How was she supposed to know Berry was allergic to weed? She just gave her one of her "special" brownies to have a little good time.

"No Britt-Britt it's not that. She wants to talk to me"

"About what?"

"I don't know. I asked her why she is acting so weird lately. I mean, we're friends and everything but she's been really friendly lately if you know what I mean"

Brittany furrowed her eyebrows and gave Santana a suspicious look taking her arms away from her neck. Santana realized the things that may have been wandering her girlfriend's mind and realized her mistake.

"I mean, not like _that _it's just that it's weird for two people that couldn't be in the same room to be so close and friendly all of a sudden. Or is it? I really don't know. I'm new at this having-a-bunch-of-friends thing so I really don't know" Santana said taking Brittany's arms and placing them around her neck again.

Brittany understood what was going on. Santana had never had real friends besides from her and Quinn, and both friendships turned out to be very unusual. Brittany became her girlfriend and Quinn, well, the more they insulted each other and made the other's life miserable, the closer they got and the more they learned to love each other. So she figured Santana was having a hard time trying to understand what Rachel wanted since she was not insulting her and was being really nice instead, and since the only person that had been nice to Santana before had confessed her love towards the Latina, she figured that's why Santana believed Rachel was being nice to her.

"Britt, are you mad? I can like, not talk to her if it bothers you" Santana said feeling a little guilty.

"What? No honey I'm not mad. Rachel probably just wants to talk to you about something she may think you could be able to help her with. So don't worry about it. It's probably nothing" Brittany responded lovingly.

Santana nodded and hugged the blonde tightly resting her head on Brittany's chest. The blonde returned the embrace and placed a few kisses on the top of her girlfriend's head.

"We should get going. You don't want your crusher to get mad do you?" Brittany teased.

"You are so not funny" Santana answered annoyed pushing Brittany off from her. The blonde just laughed and grabbed the Latina's hand pulling her towards her before she could exit the room for a hungry kiss.

"You are so gonna get madly fucked tonight" Brittany said trying to catch her breath after pulling away.

Santana's eyes widened. She loved when Brittany got all dirty.

"Let's go then, the sooner we get there, the sooner we get back here" the Latina said anxiously getting a chuckle from the blonde.

The ride to Rachel's had been fast. She didn't live far from Brittany so they got there in no time. They noticed a lot of cars parked so they figured everyone else had already got there. Santana got off from the car first so she could open the passenger's door for Brittany. Brittany loved when Santana did that. The Latina offered a hand and the blonde gladly took it placing a kiss on the brunette's lips when she got up from her sit. Santana smiled and led Brittany to the front door and knocked.

"Hey guys!" Sam greeted.

"Hey Sam" Brittany said smiling at her blonde friend.

"What's up trouty mouth" Santana said kindly. She had gotten used to call him like that and Sam had gotten used to being called by that name, so he really didn't care about it anymore.

"Everyone is down stairs"

"And why are you opening the door? Did Rachel forget how to do it? It has happened to me before" Brittany said.

"Uhm, no she's downstairs with everyone else, I just had to make a call and I couldn't hear because of the music so…"

"Okay, let's go down then" Brittany suggested.

Sam smiled and walked his friends downstairs, such a gentleman. When they got to the basement everyone greeted the two cheerios. Santana immediately captured the image of Quinn talking with Joe. Of course! She had a crush on teen Jesus! Why hadn't she thought about it before! It was so obvious. She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt someone tapping her shoulder. She turned her head and looked at Brittany.

"I'm gonna make something to drink. Do you want something?"

"No thanks baby, I'm driving"

Brittany nodded and kissed the Latina on the lips before letting her hand go and walking through the bar to greet Mike, Tina, Sugar, and Artie. When she got there she looked back at the brunette and smiled sweetly at her. Santana returned the smile before turning around. She was still shocked about what she had just seen, but she was again snapped out of her thoughts when someone gently patted her shoulder.

"Hi! I'm glad you could come" Rachel greeted sweetly.

"Hi Rachel, me too. Hey listen, I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to upset you-"

"What? No! You didn't. You're totally right. You do deserve an explanation to my recent behavior towards you and I'm willing to give it to you. But maybe we could go upstairs? It's too crowded here and I have a feeling things are about to get wild"

Santana nodded and followed the petite brunette upstairs giving one last glance to their Christian friends. _So freaking charming_ she thought.

Rachel led Santana to the dining room and sat on one of the chairs motioning Santana to sit on the one next to her.

"Okay, here's the thing… I, I know you and I had never been 'close' to call it something, but honestly I've always admired you and I've kind of been jealous of you-"

"Wait, what? Why are you jealous of me?"

"Because you're a whole package Santana. You're beautiful on the inside out, you're popular, you're smart, you can sing, you can dance, you can act, there's nothing you can't do"

"Rachel, you are all of those thing too, well maybe not popular but you're so much more than that, you don't need to be popular to shine and believe me Rachel, you are the shiniest star out there in heaven, after Brittany of course, but you're amazing"

Rachel was a little surprised at first for the compliments the Latina was giving her. The nicest thing she can remember the Santana Lopez had ever told her was Straisand-muppet (only because she decided to see it as a compliment).

"You were also Finn's first…"

Now there it was. Everything made sense for Santana now.

"Rachel…"

"Look, I know I can't compete with you because let's face it, I don't stand a chance against you, and all this time I've been trying to deal with it telling myself that it was just sex, that you were just using him, that you both didn't care about each other, that it was just a one night stand" Rachel's voice broke a little "But now, now I realize that you're this wonderful person and I understand why did he sleep with you-"

"Rachel, stop. Listen, all the things you just said were true. It didn't mean anything, it was just sex. Finn wasn't even dating you at the time. And don't ever say that I was better than you"

"But it's true, you're better all the guys say that" Rachel said between sobs.

"Rachel it's not true because he didn't love me. It is better with you because he's in love with you, and if you ask him, he will tell you that you were a million times better than I was, not because you're his girlfriend, but because it's true" Santana said sweetly taking one of Rachel's hands with her own.

"Anyway…" Rachel said clearing her throat "The reason I've been acting like this is because I was trying to understand what he saw on you"

"Rachel he didn't see anything, he was just a guy being a guy, trying to lose his virginity so his friend would stop bugging him"

Rachel smiled, as hurtful as it was, the Latina was telling her the true. They were younger back then. They didn't know what they were doing, and she knew Finn loved her more than anything in this world.

"You're right Santana, but still, I'm glad I tried to understand what he saw because, I found this amazing person that has been nothing but an excellent friend, and I promise I'll take it easy from now on, but I'm hoping we can bond this friendship we have here"

Santana smiled "Yeah, me too"

Rachel returned the smile and bent forward to hug the Latina. Santana returned the hug.

"Am I allowed to talk about this conversation with my fiancé?" Rachel asked without breaking the hug.

Santana chuckled and kindly pulled away. "Yes, you have my permission"

The both shared friendly smiles before standing from the chairs and walking downstairs and boy Rachel was right, things had gotten really wild down there.

Everyone was already pretty drunk. The only sane person that seemed to remain in her senses was Quinn. Both of the Brunettes walked towards her with horrified looks.

"How long were we up there and what the hell happened down here?" Rachel asked terrified at the chaos that had manifested around her.

"Let's just say Brittany got a little too excited mixing the drinks" Quinn answered.

"Babeeeee there you areeee! Come on! Let's go dance like there's no tomorrow!" Finn said taking Rachel's hand and dragging her with the others.

Quinn and Santana's jaws dropped open when they saw Finn starting to strip for Rachel. Her puffy nipples were not something they'd like to see right now.

"I'm pretty sure the spin the bottle game will start soon. They haven't got all horny yet" Quinn said.

"Aren't you excited about it?"

"Huh?"

"Oh please! You totally want to get your mack on with Joe"

Quinn blushed and grabbed Santana's arm making her fall onto her lap. She rolled as far as she could from the others.

"How did you-"

"It's pretty obvious Q"

"Oh no, oh no, this is bad"

"Why?"

"He had a boner"

"A BONER"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"What the hell were you two doing for him to have a-"

"Baby! There you are!" Brittany yelled while pulling Santana up from Quinn's lap. She wrapped her arms around the Latina's neck and started kissing her hard. Santana wrapped her arms around the blonde not because she was enjoying the kiss but to prevent her from falling. Brittany couldn't keep her tongue on Santana's mouth since she kept losing balance, so she was just licking the Latina all over the face and Santana was trying not to fall. Damn it Brittany was so strong! She managed to pull away and faced the blonde so her foreheads were touching.

"How much have you drank?" She asked in a serious tone.

Brittany just smiled widely and chuckled "Let's go! It SSSSSSSSSSSSSSPIN THE BOTTLE TIME!" she yelled making the rest of the drunken people cheer and clap making a circle on the floor.

Santana, Quinn and Rachel were genuinely terrified. This was beyond a drunk state, they've never seen them like this. Brittany rushed to the circle followed by Santana not because she wanted to play but because she was sure Brittany would smack her face on the floor if she didn't help her walk. Brittany suddenly stopped and turned around almost making Santana lose balance again. She grabbed Quinn's wheelchair.

"Come on Quinn you too!"

The former cheerio was horrified. This was going to be a long night.


	8. Spin the bottle!

Santana sat on the floor with her legs crossed and with Brittany sitting on top. She wasn't going to play but she had to sit underneath the blonde since she couldn't stay still without falling. Quinn was sitting next to the Latina, and Rachel was sitting besides Quinn.

"Are you really not going to play?" Quinn asked a little irritated.

"No, kissing guys make me moody, too much memories" Santana answered drawing circles on the small on her girlfriend's back.

"Then why do I have to play?" Quinn argued.

"So you can get your mack on with-"

"Shhhhh! Santana!"

"You just asked-"

"I don't wanna hear it! Let's just get this over with"

"Oh my Barbara, Santana why do I have to play?" Rachel asked.

"Because it's fun! And you deserve to have the opportunity to get better kisses than the ones _Frankenteen _provides you" Santana answered mockingly.

"I don't understand why YOUR girlfriend is making us all play but you" Rachel argued.

"She knows I don't like it"

"Yeah but the rest of us are the ones getting punished"

"Believe me, I'm gonna get punished-"

"SANTANA!" Rachel and Quinn yelled at the same time.

Santana chuckled and leant forward placing a kiss on her girlfriend's back. Brittany turned around and stuck her tongue out at Santana.

"What?" Santana asked chuckling at the cuteness of her girlfriend.

"There should be like, a game of spin the bottle with one Brittany and lots and lots of Santanas"

Santana giggled and place another kiss on her girlfriend's shoulder. "Oh my God, you are so drunk" Brittany leaned back so she could rest her body on Santana's.

"Lopez you are the jealousy in person, why are you letting her play?" Quinn asked in disbelief.

"I'm not her mother, I can't tell her what to do" Santana responded shrugging her shoulders.

Brittany was resting her head on Santana's neck and had her hands holding Santana's arms. She looked up to see her girlfriend talking to Quinn. Santana turned her face and found the blonde looking at her so she placed a kiss on her forehead leaving her lipstick mark on. She chuckled and tried to clean it up but Brittany stopped her.

"Leave it there"

Santana nodded and pecked the blonde's cheek this time. Brittany kept looking at her with curiosity filling her eyes.

"You don't want me to play do you?"

"What?" Santana was a little confused.

"If you don't want me to, I won't"

"Baby you can do whatever you want" Santana said sweetly.

"But if it bothers you-"

"It doesn't bother me Britt, I promise"

Of course Santana would prefer her girlfriend not to play but she knew Brittany had a lot of fun with this game. Besides, she didn't want to be that kind of bossy girlfriend and told her girlfriend what to do.

Brittany turned her face around to face the Latina and puckered her lips asking for a kiss. Santana grinned and placed a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips.

"Okay lesbros! Let's get this party ON!" Puck yelled at the cheerios. Everyone cheered and whistled. Rory was the first one to spin the bottle.

Since Santana and Brittany became a couple, they've played this game before, but whenever the bottle landed on Rory or Artie, Brittany refused to kiss them. Santana hadn't asked her not to, but the blonde knew it would upset her girlfriend. Besides, she really didn't want to kiss Artie. She was still a little hurt from when he called her stupid. She didn't want to kiss Rory either because he took advantage of her.

Anyway, the bottle landed on Quinn. Everyone cheered for a French kiss, but Quinn wasn't into really kissing a sophomore so she just pecked him.

"It would've been much more fun if it would've been me" Puck mocked.

"Oh sure, like I haven't had enough of you" Quinn barked at him.

Joe was intently looking at the former cheerio with wide eyes, hoping for the bottle to land on him.

"Rach, make it spin for me please" Quinn asked gently to the petite brunette. Rachel spinned the bottle for her friend, and surprisingly it landed on her.

"Oh my God this is going to be sooooo good!" Puck cheered. Everyone else started whistling and encouraging them to kiss hard. Quinn shot a look at Santana and found her bursting in laughter.

"Looks like one of your three wishes of the night will come true right now Fabray" Santana mocked.

"Shut the fuck up Lopez" Quinn complained. She turned her head to face Rachel and looked at her awkwardly. "Well… at the count of… three?"

Rachel was as uncomfortable as Quinn. Man she wished she could be drunk right now. "Okay…"

"One!"

"Two!"

"THREE!" everyone cheered.

The two girls leaned forward and crashed their lips together. Joe was right in the corner of the circle. Why was Quinn doing this? Wasn't this a sin? Had she just cheated? Or was this something normal? He felt like he had just been stabbed on the chest and decided to look away to keep his mind on something else. He caught sight of Santana. She was smiling at her kissing-friends._ She's so beautiful_ Joe thought, but isn't she also a sinner? Everything was too confusing right now. First, because he was extremely drunk; and second, because he noticed the bottle landed on him and saw Rachel crawling towards him.

"Ready for your first kiss?" Sam joked.

Joe leant forward and grabbed Rachel's head, kissing her deeply and hungrily. Everyone shocked, mainly Rachel since she was 100% sober. But Finn, Santana, Quinn, and the others remained silent until Joe pulled away.

"Wow" Mercedes managed to say after what she had just witnessed.

"Did… did I cross some sort of line?" Joe asked Rachel genuinely concerned that he had done something wrong.

Rachel remained still; not able to formulate an answer. Joe didn't get it, he did the same as everyone had been doing. What was going on?

Joe locked eyes with Rachel and noticed she wasn't looking back at him, she was looking a little… down. _Oh my sweet Jesus_ Joe thought. He looked down to his pants and noticed what the problem had been.

"Dude, you have a-"

"Keep your mouth shut Puckerman" Santana barked.

Joe stood up and ran upstairs. Quinn tried to follow but then remembered that unless her wheelchair had wings, she would be stuck down there until Santana and Rachel figured a way of getting her up. She shot a pleading look at the Latina.

"No" Santana said.

"Come on S! He needs someone right now!"

"Quinn, I don't know if you've noticed but a certain blonde also needs someone right now!"

"Sit her on my lap!"

"Quinn, I really don't think-"

"Santana please!"

The Latina really didn't want to go. What was she supposed to say? He just had a boner! But she knew Quinn would do it for her. She sighed and lifted Brittany sitting her on Quinn's lap.

"Don't leave baby!" Brittany whined.

"I won't sweetheart, I'm just going to check on Joe" She gave Brittany a quick kiss on the lips and ran upstairs. Everybody else decided to keep playing and not talk about the topic. They probably wouldn't even remember in the morning.

Santana found Joe sitting on the couch. He had his head hidden in his hands and she could hear his panting. _Great, this is just great, now he's crying. I'm not good at this, Rachel should've come up. I'm a freaking lesbian! How am I supposed to talk to him about a boner! _Santana thought. She walked closer to him and stood still, looking at him, not really knowing what to say.

"Hi" she said gently.

Joe looked up, he felt stupid now that a girl found him crying. "Hey…" he said shyly.

"How are you?" _Fuck I really suck at this shit_ Santana thought.

"I'm fine"

"You don't look fine"

"You… you wouldn't understand" Joe whispered.

"Why? Because I'm a lesbian and to you that would be an abomination to talk to me?" she ask a little angry.

Joe looked up a little confused "No! no of course not! I meant that you wouldn't understand because…"

"Because…" Santana asked impatient.

"Because you're a girl and I'm a guy… These things don't happen to girls…" Joe answered embarrassed.

_Crap this is awkward. Fabray owes me big time_ Santana thought. "Oh… yeah you're probably right but, these things happen"

"No they don't!"

"Yes they do! Especially when you've drank so much alcohol. It's pretty normal"

"Everyone must be thinking I'm just a stupid boy"

"No one's thinking that, they've been through this"

"Really"

"If I'd had a dollar for every time those guys have had their little soldier in attacking position I'd be rich" Santana mocked.

"Yeah but it's not the first time that it happens"

"You all get a little 'happy' in the mornings"

"No, no" Joe chuckled "I'm not talking about those times. I mean, it has happened before when I'm around…"

"Quinn"

"How did you know?"

"It's pretty obvious"

Joe blushed and became all sad and serious again. "How can I, you know, control it?"

Santana blushed as well and gave him an _Are you kidding me_ look. "Uhm, I'm a lesbian Joe, I'm not a transsexual"

"No no no no no! I didn't mean that I swear! I just felt the need to ask I'm sorry!" Joe was panting again.

"Calm down Saint Peter, you're making me nervous"

"Right"

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah…"

"Let's go then"

"I don't feel like playing anymore…"

"Then don't! But we're not gonna miss the fun are we?" Santana asked with a smirk.

Joe returned the smile and pulled up. "No, let's go"

They were about to go downstairs when Joe pulled Santana's arm. She turned around and looked at him.

"Thank you" he said shyly.

Santana nodded and smiled.

When they got downstairs, the caught the sight of their friends still playing the game. As they got closer, Santana froze at one image she was definitely not ready to see. Brittany and Artie were kissing hard, like, really hard. Quinn caught sight of Santana leaving the room and rolled towards her before she could run upstairs. Everyone else noticed the presence of the Latina, even Brittany. She tried to pull away from Artie but he wasn't letting her and she was so drunk she couldn't find the strength to do it. Rachel noticed this and helped Brittany pull away.

"Oooookay enough of this game" she said taking the blonde into her arms.

"Take me to Santana Rachel, now" Brittany yelled.

"No Brittany! Let Quinn talk to her"

"Did you not hear me? Take me to my girlfriend now!" Brittany was hysterical now and started shaking herself off from Rachel.

"Puck, Finn, help me" Rachel requested. Both of the boys took Brittany, one by each arm and sat her on the couch.

"Keep her there until Quinn calms Santana down" Both of them nodded and seemed pretty sober now. They knew what would happen in Quinn didn't get to calm the Latina. Brittany had gotten into her senses as well. She looked at Santana at the far corner where she was talking to Quinn. She could tell she was cursing in Spanish. Brittany couldn't help the tears starting to run down her cheeks. Puck noticed and started rubbing her back.

"Don't worry, it's going to be okay, Quinn's gonna fix this"

"I… I can't lose her" Brittany said between sobs.

"You won't! You won't ever lose her!" Finn said trying to comfort the blonde.

"Did… did I just cheat on her?" Brittany said in disbelief burying her face in her hands and starting to cry.

Quinn was keeping Santana surrounded to prevent her from killing Artie. The Latina was crying, yelling, cursing, and yelling a little more.

"WHAT THE FUCK FABRAY! LET ME GO SO I CAN KILL THAT PIECE OF SHIT! COMO CARAJO SE TE OCURRE DEJAR QUE MI NOVIA LO BESE? LA DEJE CONTIGO PARA QUE LA CUIDES NO PARA QUE DEJES QUE SE COMA A CUALQUIERA!"

Santana kept cursing and yelling and giving Artie the finger throwing all the things she could find near into the room.

"Santana"

"I HATE YOU! I HATE HIM! I HATE EVERYONE IN THIS FUCKING HOUSE!"

"Santana!"

"TODOS USTEDES PUEDEN IR A PUDRIRSE EN EL INFIERNO MALDITOS CABRONES HIJOS DE PUTA! Y A TI!" she said pointing at Artie "A TI MALDITO LICIADO TE VOY A MATAR!"

"SANTANA!" Quinn yelled "Calm down or at least curse in English because I don't understand anything you're saying"

"Don't ask me to calm down Fabray! I just saw my freaking girlfriend taking her ex-boyfriend's tongue as dinner!" Santana said crying. Quinn opened her arms and the Latina fall into the blonde's embrace sitting on her lap.

"Just let me explain"

"There's nothing to explain Quinn"

"Yes there is! Just stop being so stubborn and let me tell you what happened"

Santana nodded in resignation and held tightly to the blonde.

"You're not completely going to like what I'm about to say, but this wasn't Brittany's fault"

"I don't care, just tell me what happened"

"When you went upstairs with Joe, Rachel spinned the bottle again and it landed on Brittany. They only shared a peck. Anyway, Brittany rolled the bottle and landed twice on Artie and she refused to kiss him. She rolled it one more time and landed on him again so she told him to spin the bottle since she was tired to try. Artie spinned the bottle and it landed on me and while he was rolling towards me, Brittany tried to stand up so he could kiss me but almost falls so Artie caught her. She tried to stand up again but Artie caught her arm and started kissing her. At first she didn't know what was going on so she kept still until she understood and tried to pull away. But as she did she slipped against Artie and he thought she was kissing him back so he grabbed her head and kept going. She tried to pull away again and then you came and saw everything and well… here we are"

"Is this true" Santana asked calmly on a serious tone standing up from her friend's lap.

"Yes S, I swear that is what happened"

Santana nodded and walked away.

"S, where are you going?" Quinn asked concerned. She knew Santana too well to know that when the Latina was all serene, it only meant one thing: trouble.

Santana walked towards Artie (who was pretty sober by the time now) and stood in front of him. Artie swallowed hard and looked at the Latina. Everyone, including Brittany, kept their eyes in the Latina waiting for the next move.

"Listen, Santana I… I'm sorry I thought she wanted to kiss me" Artie said earning a confused look from Brittany.

"That's not true Santana! I swear I didn't-" Brittany argued.

"That's okay Britt, let me handle this" she looked back at Artie "And why is it that you think she would like to kiss you"

"Because… she threw herself over me"

"No baby I didn't! I slipped" Brittany argued again.

"Shh, easy Britt, let me handle this" Santana said looking at Artie again. "So let me get this straight. You thought that my girlfriend threw herself over you and tried to kiss you after spinning the bottle three times landing on you and refusing to kiss you?"

Artie remained silent, the whole room remained silent.

"I guess I… was wrong" Artie responded whispering.

"What's that? I didn't catch what you said. Can you repeat please?"

"I said I guess I was wrong" he said louder this time so everyone could listen.

"Oh, you were wrong"

"Santana" Quinn said from behind "Don't"

"What Q? I haven't done anything. Right Artie? Or have I done something wrong?"

Artie looked up. "I didn't do anything wrong" he said.

Everyone looked at him with skeptical looks.

_Oh no he didn't_ Quinn thought.

Santana looked back at him "I'm sorry?"

"I said that I didn't do anything wrong! It's just a game"

"Artie you kissed her against her will, that's not right"

"Yeah well you made her believe she was in love with you so she could cheat on me and that's not right either"

"Oh crap he's going to die" Puck said.

"Artie, you should apologize to Brittany" Quinn said.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa all of you zip it up for a second. What did you just say Stubbles?"

"You heard me. You took advantage of her and made her believe she was in love with you and made her think like she owed you just so she could dump me"

"Santana let it go, he's drunk, and he doesn't know what he's saying"

Brittany stood up and ran across the area of the 'confrontation' and took Santana's hand. "Baby let's just go" The blonde could feel her girlfriend heating up and knew that if she didn't do something, she was going to explode in no time.

"Listen Artie, I didn't cheat on you with Santana because she made me believe I owed her something. I cheated on you with her because I've always been in love with her. That's why I ran into you in first place. I was mad at her and I needed to get her jealous, which I accomplished. Then I got back to you because I thought she didn't want me, but she proved me wrong. She proved me that she loves me more than anything. And I cheated on you because she wasn't ready but we couldn't be away from each other. When she told me she loved me, I didn't dump you because I loved you too, but I kept cheating on you with her because I loved her more and I couldn't stay away from her. When I broke up with you it hurt, but not in the way I thought. It hurt that you called me stupid, but it didn't hurt that we weren't together. I felt relieved because now I could have what I had always wanted, and that is Santana. So if you want to know the truth about our relationship, then the truth is that it was never real. Yes I did love you, and yes I chose you over her, but I regret it every single day of my life, not because you're a bad person or anything, but because it is her, it has always been and it will always be her."

Artie froze. He felt like he'd been stabbed right on his heart. Everyone looked at Brittany, they all knew all this, but they didn't expect for her to say it.

Brittany looked at Santana, whose eyes were fixed on her. She held her other hand and faced her.

"Baby please let's go back home so we can talk"

Santana nodded. Brittany wrapped Santana's arms around her own neck and she wrapped hers around the Latina's waist.

"I love you so much Santana. You're the love of my life" She kissed the Latina deeply trying to put all her love in the kiss.

Santana kissed back, but when Brittany pulled away she couldn't find the words to describe what she was feeling. Brittany pecked her again and when she pulled away she hugged Santana tightly.

"Let's go baby please" she said once more. The Latina pulled away and grabbed the blonde's hand.

"Let's go" was all she managed to say. They told everyone goodbye and when Santana hugged Quinn goodbye the blonde murmured her to text her. The Latina nodded and finally left.


	9. Tonight, I'm in charge

The ride back to the Lopez house was mostly quiet. Santana only broke the silence once to ask Brittany how she was feeling. The confrontation with Artie had made her sober for a while, but she got back to her drunken state and the hangover was starting to flourish.

When they got home, Santana exited the car and carried the blonde in her arms and took her upstairs to her room. She wasn't asleep or unconscious, but she couldn't walk without trembling, so Santana preferred to carry her than letting her kill herself trying to go upstairs. Besides, she had carried the blonde millions of times before and never complained about it.

Santana asked her to open the door of her room and gently placed her on her bed.

Brittany couldn't take this anymore. Too much awkward silence was making her uncomfortable. She decided to speak, not really knowing how things would turn out after tonight.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked shyly.

Santana turned around a little confused by her girlfriend's question. She walk towards her and sat beside her on the edge of the bed playing with the blonde's toes.

"No, of course not" she said sweetly.

Brittany crawled closer to Santana and placed one of her hands on one of the Latina's cheeks.

"Then why aren't you talking to me"

Their foreheads were touching and so were their noses. Santana began rubbing the arm Brittany was holding against the brunette's cheek.

"I don't know, I guess I feel stupid" the Latina answered a little embarrassed.

Now Brittany was the one confused, and it wasn't because she was drunk.

"Why?"

"Because I made a scene and maybe tomorrow you'll be mad at me"

Brittany melted with her girlfriend's words. After all they've been through tonight, how could Santana possibly think it was all her fault?

Brittany leant forward and placed a long, passionate kiss on Santana's lips. The Latina kissed back wrapping her free arm around the blonde's neck.

"Baby I'm not mad at you now, and I won't be mad at you tomorrow. Your are the one that has all the right to be mad at me"

"Why? It wasn't your fault" the Latina said kissing the blonde's cheek.

Brittany hugged Santana while the brunette placed a trail of kisses on her cheek.

"I love you so much Santana" Brittany said beginning to relax into their embrace.

"I love you too Brittany" Santana said between kisses. "Now let's get our PJ's on, tomorrow we have a long day"

Brittany frowned giving the Latina a devilish smirk.

"What?" The Latina asked confused.

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and pulled her up throwing her on the center of the bed. She sat on her girlfriend's stomach and began taking her dress off.

"What… what are you doing Britt?"

Brittany unzipped her bra. She only had her panties on and could feel her girlfriend's heavy breathing beneath her. She leant forward and traced her tongue all over Santana's neck until she reached her earlobe.

"I told you you were going to be madly fucked tonight" she whispered against the brunette's ear before sucking her earlobe.

Santana let out a loud moan and lifted her hands to grab Brittany's breasts, but they were rejected by a slap.

"What the-"

The Latina was interrupted by her girlfriend's hungry lips.

"Now, here's how things are going to work tonight. First of all, I'm in charge and you'll do as I say. Do you understand?" Brittany demanded.

Santana didn't know if she was scared or surprised, but she was sure of one thing, she was definitely turned on and could feel her wetness rising.

Brittany leant forward again and grabbed Santana's jaw roughly.

"I believe I asked you a question" she said with a serious tone.

Santana nodded. "I'll do as you say"

Brittany sat on her knees over her girlfriend's stomach again and smirked. "Good. Now my first request of the night is for you to take out your dress and your bra, leave your panties on"

Santana nodded and began sitting on the bed but Brittany put a hand on the Latina's chest pulling her against the mattress.

"And what exactly do you think you're doing?"

"You said-"

"I told you to undress yourself, not to sit on the bed"

"But how am I supposed to take off my dress with you sitting on me?"

Brittany smirked and leant down tracing her tongue around the Latina's lips and over her face earning a moan from her girlfriend.

"Figure it out" she said seductively when she pulled away. "Unless you want me to ruin it with my arousal" And with those words said, Brittany placed her own fingers into herself without taking her underwear. "I don't know how much this panties will be able to contain, so if I were you I'd hurry"

Santana's eyes widened. Not only she had to figure out a way to undress herself without moving, but she had to do it while watching the blonde masturbate.

_Think Santana think! _She thought. She began pulling her dress up as fast as she could, but when she reached the level were Brittany's legs were wrapping, she felt the blonde wrap them tighter.

Santana looked up and found the blonde looking at her with a devilish smirk. Brittany took her fingers out of herself and showed them to Santana.

"My, my, how wet is that?" she asked teasing the Latina. She then bent her hand towards Santana's mouth. "If you clean it up, I might help you with your dress" she said seductively. "But don't move your arms, leave them down"

Santana was about to have an orgasm from all this teasing, and she hadn't even been touched yet. She nodded at the blonde's request and began sucking her stoked fingers. She moaned while doing it. She loved the taste of the blonde. She licked, and sucked, and nibbled Brittany's hand until the only thing wetting it was Santana's tongue. Brittany had to fight against her own will not to let out a moan.

"Easy there, it's pretty clean to me" Brittany said while taking her hand away from Santana. "All right, sit down.

Santana did as she was told. Brittany unzipped her dress and took it off in no time. Then, she reached Santana's back to take off her bra. When she did, she took one of Santana's nipples with her mouth and began sucking it with no mercy. Santana moaned and wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist, but the blonde pulled away.

"I told you to leave your arms down" Brittany said in a serious tone again. "Well, I guess I'll have to punish you if you refuse to take orders from me. Take you panties off and lay down again. I'll be right back" The blonde got off the bed and went to the Latina's bathroom.

Santana was over the edge. She needed Brittany inside her NOW, but she didn't want to upset more the blonde, so she took her panties off (which were completely soaked) and laid on the center of her bed.

When Brittany came out from the bathroom, she had taken off her panties as well. But that wasn't what caught Santana's attention. The blonde was carrying four pairs of handcuffs and a nightshade mask.

"Where did you get that?" Santana asked more aroused than curious.

Brittany smirked and walked towards Santana placing and open mouthed kiss to the Latina before covering her eyes with the nightshade.

"Wait, why am I the one wearing this?" Santana asked.

"Because you refused to behave" Brittany responded placing the handcuffs on Santana's hands with the upper corners of the bed. "And I'm feeling a little bored" she said while placing the other handcuffs to Santana's feet with the downer corners of Santana's bed "So I would like to play a little game" She said firmly while crawling up to sit on Santana's lower stomach.

The blonde could feel her girlfriend panting and now that their centers were exposed, she could also see how wet she was already.

"So here's the thing" Brittany began "I can see your pussy glowing and I promise to clean it up" Santana moaned "But see, I'm pretty wet myself, and I would like you to help me a little, but apparently you can't use your hands" Brittany began pulling herself up leaving a trace of her wetness in Santana's stomach "So I'm gonna sit on your face and you'll have to figure something out" She was sitting on the Latina's breasts now, and before continuing to go forward she leaned her face against her girlfriend's "And Santana, if you want me to move, you'll have to make me come" she said nibbling the Latina's lower lip "Twice" And with this said, she pulled herself up placing her center on the Latina's face. When Brittany's lower lips made contact with Santana's mouth, they both released a loud moan.

"Lick" Brittany demanded "Now"

Santana didn't need to be told twice. She opened her mouth and started making out with her girlfriend's core. She nibbled one of Brittany's lower lips with her own and traced her tongue up and down Brittany's nib. She released the blonde's lower lip to pay full attention to her girlfriend's now pouring nib sucking hard and swallowing as much as she could.

Brittany was moaning so loudly Santana thought her neighbors may call the cops. She didn't care though; she kept swallowing Brittany's arousal sucking hard on her girlfriend's sex.

"No teasing baby, get it in" Brittany demanded almost out of breath.

Santana obeyed and got her tongue deeper and began sticking it in and out in a fast phase. Brittany screamed Santana's name and wrapped her legs around her head tighter once the Latina reached her girlfriend's G spot. Santana could feel Brittany's walls tighten around her face so she knew the blonde was close.

"Don't stop baby" Brittany said taking a fist of the Latina's hair pulling her closer to her center. She could see Santana's face all covered with her lady juices and that only turned her on more. Santana almost couldn't breathe now so she started moving her tongue faster and deeper to hurry the blonde's orgasm. She succeeded. Brittany's body began to shake and her legs tighten against the brunette.

"I'm cumming, don't stop when I'm done so I can cum again" Brittany said panting rocking herself on Santana's face.

The Latina lifted her head for better access and kissed her hard on her core. Nibbling all the flesh she could get there. Brittany cummed all over her face. Santana couldn't suck it all so she was pouring from her neck down. She kept going as Brittany had asked her sticking her tongue again into the blonde's G point drawing circles with her tongue as fast as she could.

Brittany started shaking harder. She had Santana's whole mouth inside her and her nose was rubbing her center. And for her own pleasure, she could see Santana's biceps bending and flexing trying to reach her, but the handcuffs didn't let her. She couldn't be more aroused. She had her second orgasm just as the first one ended, but Santana didn't stop.

"Baby please stop, I'm spent, please stop, I can't take one more"

Santana slowed her phase and began licking the blonde clean. When she was done, she released her tongue from her girlfriend's core and rested her head on the pillow. Her whole face was soaked with Brittany's arousal. She couldn't see her girlfriend, but she could feel her heavy breathing and panting.

"Are you okay?"Santana asked breathless. Her mouth was exhausted.

Brittany lifted herself off from Santana's head and laid next to the Latina placing her arm around the brunette's waist.

"Yeah" she responded panting kissing the Latina on the lips for a few minutes.

"I love you" Santana said still breathless.

Brittany nodded into the Latina's chest and started pecking it. "I know. I love you too" Brittany was still panting. "Give me a minute and I'll take care of you"

"Take your time" the Latina said.

Brittany pulled herself up against Santana and buried her face on the crook of her neck hugging her tightly. Her breathing was still quite heavy and that concerned Santana a little.

"Babe, you're panting, why don't we leave it" Santana said kissing her girlfriend's forehead.

"No, no, I'm okay just give me a minute" she turned her head and started kissing the Latina's neck "You did and amazing job"

"Britt, I mean it, you don't have to-"

Santana's words were stopped as soon as Brittany captured her lips into a passionate kiss. She pulled away to lick the Latina's face clean tasting her own arousal. She traveled her hands through her girlfriend's body looking for her breasts. When she reached them, she squished them hard while nibbling on the Latina's neck wanting to leave a hickey. Santana moaned at the contact of her girlfriend's tongue against her skin. Brittany started humping Santana and the Latina rolled her hips back as an instinct. Their centers were touching once again and their arousals mixing. Brittany traveled her tongue from the Latina's neck down to her collarbone and biting small amounts of skin just to get a little squeal from her girlfriend. She kept tracing her tongue over the brunette's body until it reached her breasts. Brittany licked her lips before taking one nipple with her mouth. She sucked hard until she felt Santana complain from pain. She did the same with the other one and once she was done, she pulled herself up to capture the Latina's lips once more.

She started whispering _I love you's_ with each kiss, traveling her right hand downwards the Latina's toned abs until it reached its destination.

She wasn't kidding when she told Santana she was going to get fucked hard. Out of nowhere, she stuck two fingers inside of Santana making the Latina scream. Brittany was oblivious to this and began trusting her fingers in and out of the brunette as fast and deep as she could.

Santana was panting. Brittany began pecking her face sweetly to calm her a little, but she didn't slow her fingers down. When she felt the Latina's walls tighten against her hand, she quickly added a third finger and let her hand still for a few seconds curling her fingers inside the Latina. This made Santana squirm. She was dying to hold herself into something. But the handcuffs weren't being of too much help.

"Britt" she panted "Britt I need… I need to"

Brittany thought her girlfriend needed a release so she fastened her phase making Santana's body tremble. Brittany stuck her tongue inside of Santana's mouth and kissed her hard. She wasn't going to pull away until the Latina got what she wanted. So she played with her tongue against the Latina's while trusting her fingers deeper and faster making the Latina squirm.

Santana's body finally tightened and her breathing began to fasten. She bit Brittany's tongue for her to get it out of her mouth. She tried to catch her breath. Brittany softly slowed down her trusts while watching her girlfriend reach her orgasm. It was one of her favorite things in the world to see. When the Latina finally rested her body on the mattress exhausted, Brittany slowly removed her fingers off from the brunette taking them to her mouth to lick them clean. She moaned to the sensation of tasting her girlfriend. She noticed Santana's heavy breathing, so she stood up to release the handcuffs off from her so she could get her cuddle on. She sat back on the bed when she was done and gently removed the nightshade mask off from her girlfriend.

Santana's eyes remained closed, but she immediately wrapped her arms around the blonde. Brittany hugged her back wrapping her arms around the Latina's neck kissing her softly all over the face while she recovered from her orgasm.

"You know, I've never thought I'd be able to love someone so much. People say you don't always stay in love with the person you want to spend the rest of your life with, but I don't think that will ever happen to me. You drive me crazy Santana Lopez, and if I were a boy, I'm pretty sure I'd get a boner every time I see you. At least my nipples get all erect and hard so that's why I know it would happen" Brittany said lovingly resting her head on Santana's chest placing wet kisses on her jaw.

Santana still couldn't manage to talk, but she heard everything she said and held the blonde tighter letting out a chuckle.

"If you were a boy" Santana managed to say with a smirk "You're such a dork" she said pulling Brittany up for a kiss "And I'm so in love with you I don't think I'll ever stop blushing every time you smile at me for no reason. I know it's silly, but when you do it I just star feeling butterflies inside me"

Brittany smiled into the kiss "I don't think it's silly" she said kissing her again "I think you're the cutest thing in the world I love it because you're mine"

Santana's breathing began to ease "Yes Britt, I'm all yours"

Brittany rested her head in Santana's chest again "I'm yours too you know"

Santana kissed Brittany's forehead "Yes baby, you're mine"

They both melted into each other's body. Santana was beginning to fall asleep, but something kept her from doing so. The blonde kept moving and couldn't steady herself.

"Britt, are you okay?" Santana asked a little confused.

"I… I… Oh fuck" Brittany jumped off from the bed and ran into Santana's bathroom. The Latina jumped from the bed and ran to the bathroom as well to see what was going on. She found Brittany hugging the toilet while throwing up. Santana chuckled and kneeled next to the blonde and began to rub her back.

"Hangover?"

Brittany nodded and turned her face to the toilet to throw up again.

Santana chuckled again and leant forward to place a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

"I love you" she said pulling the blonde's hair up.

"I love you- fuck!" the blonde tried to say but her vomit stopped her. "Crap, I'm worried about spending here the whole night"

"Yeah, well I'm worried about what's coming in the morning" Santana joked.

"Ugh, shut up Santana!" the blonde responded resting her head on the toilet.

* * *

Hey guys! thank you so much for the reviews! I hope you're enjoyin the story :) There are more chapters on the way, feel free to make suggestions :D


	10. Oops

After a long night filled with several visits to the bathroom, Brittany finally managed to fall asleep not ignoring the fact that her head was exploding and her stomach burned. She was practically dehydrated and every time she tried to open her eyes, she got more nauseas as the room began to turn and turn. She was lying on her stomach and had her arms wrapped behind a pillow were she was burying her face. Just when she tried she might get a little rested, the alarm clock began ringing.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Ugh, Santana turn that fucking thing off!" Brittany yelled punching the brunette's stomach.

"Ouch Britt! That hurt!" Santana whined.

"I swear if you don't turn that off I'm breaking up with you right now!" Brittany complained.

"All right all right!" Santana sat on the bed and turned the alarm off. It was 8:30 in the morning.

"Why the fuck do you have that piece of shit working on the weekend!" Brittany argued.

"My mom asked me to deposit a check on the bank before 9:30" the Latina answered still a little dizzy from waking up so roughly.

"Ugh, please don't tell me I have to leave this room" Brittany whimpered.

"No that's fine. I'll be back as soon as I'm done. You can stay as long as you want so go back to sleep, I'm gonna go shower" Santana responded pulling herself out of the bed. She didn't had a headache or a hangover, but every time the blonde decided to take a trip to the bathroom the night before, she had to do it as well to make sure her girlfriend didn't drown in her own vomit. So she was pretty tired as well, but in a better mood apparently.

Brittany buried her face on the pillow again as Santana walked through the bathroom. Her shower was quick, but it was just what she needed to change her vomit alcoholic smell into a more vanilla-cinnamon one. She dressed herself into a long-sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans.

When she walked out of the bathroom she found her girlfriend laying on her stomach, she didn't know if she was asleep or awake, so she just leant towards her head and placed a kiss on the top of it.

"I'll be right back" she whispered to the blonde.

It was almost 10 o'clock and Santana hadn't come back. Brittany was awake now, but couldn't manage to get out of bed.

"Oh God, I'm never drinking again" _yeah right_ she thought.

She put all her inner strength in her legs and pulled herself out of bed. Unlucky for her, she couldn't keep balance without the Latina so she fall smacking her face on the floor.

"SWEET FUCKING HELL!" she screamed. She pulled herself up grabbing the corner of the bed. She walked through the bathroom and looked at herself on the mirror.

"My God Santana, what is it that you see on me?" Brittany said amazed at her messy face. She was a total disaster. Her eyes were all red and her face was so pale she thought people may confuse her as a zombie.

"I need coffee" she said to herself looking at the mirror. She didn't bother to put on clothes since she knew there was no one in the house.

She walked down the stairs very carefully trying not to get herself killed. She went right through the kitchen and started the coffee machine. Suddenly she heard the door being unlocked. She smiled to herself knowing that her girlfriend would greet her soon. She heard footsteps walking through the kitchen. She took two cups and filled them with coffee.

"Good morning baby, sorry about earliFUCK! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!" to Brittany's surprise, it wasn't the Latina she was expecting. There, standing in the doorway remained a shocked Mss. Lopez.

"Good morning Brittany" she managed to say looking at her daughter's girlfriend's very naked body.

"Mss-Mss. Lopez I…" Brittany's hangover sure went away. She caught Mss. Lopez's eyes noticing that she was still naked. She instinctly wrapped her arms around her breasts to cover them, but she forgot one little detail: the coffee; HOT coffee.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed after pouring two cups of very hot coffee all over her exposed body. Mss. Lopez instantly ran towards Brittany to calm her down.

"Oh sweetie, calm down it's okay" she tried to comfort the blonde. She took the towel that was near the table and started cleaning the coffee off from the blonde.

Brittany was still whining because of the pain. She didn't know if she was more hurt or more embarrassed not only that her girlfriend's mother had just seen her naked, but that now she was also holding her and cleaning her up! NAKED!

"It's going to leave a burn if we don't do something. Why don't you go upstairs and take a shower while I look for some burn-heal-lotion for you to rub on later" she said holding the blonde sweetly in her arms.

"Ye-yeah okay… thanks" she responded shyly "I'm sorry about the cups Mss. Lo"

"Aww honey don't worry about it. My husband had picked them up, I've always hated them" she said with a smile.

_Her husband_ Brittany thought. _Was she going to tell Mr. Lopez about what just happened?_

"Sorry about_ this_ too" she said embarrassed.

Mss. Lopez chuckled and gave her a warm smile "That's okay sweetheart, you weren't expecting me. I had a feeling I'd find you here, just, not like _this_" she said chuckling.

Brittany blushed and exited the kitchen. _Why why why why why why why why_ she thought while walking upstairs.

Santana arrived about half an hour later and found her mom in the living room reading some papers.

"Hi mom" she said surprised "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be back on Tuesday"

"Hi sweetie. I was coming back on Tuesday but the meeting got transferred for next week so I thought I'd come back to spend the week with my baby" she said looking tenderly at Santana.

Santana smiled sweetly and walked towards her mother to hug her. "That sounds fun"

"We could go have dinner on Monday, and ask Brittany to come too!"

"Yeah sure! Speaking of which, have you seen her around?"

Mss. Lopez chuckled and looked at her daughter with a playful smirk. "She's up in your room"

Santana gave her mother a confused look. "Oooookay" the Latina responded heading upstairs. When she reached her room, she found the blonde laying on her stomach, fully dressed now, with a pillow over her head. Santana smiled and walked towards her taking a sit next to her and wrapping her arms underneath the blonde's stomach.

"Hello you" she said kissing the blonde's shoulders lovingly.

Brittany didn't respond.

"Baby?" Santana said kissing Brittany's neck.

Brittany still didn't move and Santana began to worry.

"Baby, are you okay?" Brittany took her hear out from above the pillow, rested on her elbows and shook her hear covering her face with her hands.

"Yurr mum jst sw me nked" Brittany murmured.

"Huh?" Santana couldn't get what her girlfriend was trying to say if she kept covering her face.

"Yurr mum jst sw me nked!" Brittany said a little louder.

"Britt, I won't be able to understand if you don't-"

"I said, YOUR MOM JUST SAW ME NAKED!" Brittany yelled lifting her face off from her hands. Santana froze and her eyes widened.

Brittany turned around so she could lay on her side and face the Latina.

"I'm sorry" she leant forward and gently kissed Santana on the lips "I didn't mean to yell"

Santana remained frozen with her eyes locked on anything but Brittany. The blonde could feel her blood beginning to burn in embarrassment so she wrapped her free arm around Santana's neck and buried her face on the crook of the Latina's face.

"I'm sorry, I thought she wouldn't be coming until Tuesday so I went downstairs to make us some coffee and then I hear footsteps and I thought she was you so I took two cups of really hot coffee but when I turned I saw her so I tried to cover my boobs but I forgot about the coffee so I spilled it all over me and then your mom cleaned me up and yes I was naked while she did it and then I came up here to shower and then she gave me some burn-heal-lotion but I couldn't even look at her and I'm so so sorry!" Brittany said so fast Santana could barely understand.

The Latina wrapped her arms around the blonde and began rubbing her back.

"Santana say something!"

"I… I… Are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"Did you get burned?"

Brittany melted. Santana was so cute. Again, it was like she didn't care about anything Brittany had just said but her well being. She cupped the Latina's face with one of her hands and kissed her sweetly. "I don't know"

"Let me see" Santana said lifting Brittany's shirt. She saw some red marks on her girlfriend's stomach. It wasn't anything serious, but she wasn't happy about it.

"Does it hurt?" Santana asked rubbing Brittany's stomach gently.

"Not really, it just burns a little, but your mom says it's normal and that I was lucky it wasn't more serious"

Santana nodded and began kissing the marks sweetly with wet kisses. Brittany smiled at this and placed her hand behind Santana's head rubbing it and encouraging it to continue. Santana placed her hand on Brittany's side tickling it getting a giggle from the blonde.

"Get up here" Brittany demanded sweetly. Santana raised her head and her lips were captured by the blonde's. They kissed for a few minutes until they felt the need to pull away for some air.

"I love you" Santana said rubbing Brittany's cheek.

Brittany smiled and tilted her head a little confused "I love you too baby, what was that for?"

Santana returned the smile and pecked the blonde's nose "I didn't tell you in the morning so…"

Brittany chuckled and pushed her girlfriend on her back so she could lay on top of her. She rested her head on Santana's chest while drawing small circles with her hand on it. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany and began placing kisses on the top of the blonde's head.

"Do we have any plans for today?" Brittany asked.

"Well, Berry invited us to her house after lunch to watch movies and eat pizza. It's a ladies night with Kurt so that's an option. We could do something else if you want"

Brittany jumped on Santana's lap "Are you serious! A ladies night! That sounds like so so cool! Can we go? Please say we can go! Please! Please! Please!" she pouted looking at the Latina.

Santana chuckled and nodded "Sure, it will be… interesting?"

"Yay!" Brittany cheered laying on her girlfriend again and kissing her sweetly. "But that means we have all the afternoon right?"

"I guess so… Do you want to do something else?" the Latina asked playing with her girlfriend's hair.

"I want to go to the movies to see The Avengers! We could like, dress up!" the blonde said excitedly.

"We're going to watch movies at Berry's and you wanna go to the movies" the Latina said chuckling.

"And dress up! As the superheroes!"

"I can take you to the movies" Santana said placing a kiss on the blonde's forehead "But I'm not dressing up"

"Babyyyyy you could be an amazing Hulk!" Brittany mocked "Besides, you've had a past experience with green so…"

The Latina gave Brittany one of her special looks "Now I'm not taking you anywhere" she said unwrapping her arms from the blonde.

Brittany just laughed and wrapped them again pulling herself up to kiss her girlfriend on the lips. "Yes you are" she said with a smirk without releasing the brunette's lips.

Santana couldn't help to kiss the blonde back "I don't want to go as Hulk" she said when she pulled away.

Brittany kissed her again "You don't have to dress up if you don't want to, but do you mind if I dress up like Thor?"

Santana giggled and took the blonde's cheeks with her hands squishing them softly "You can dress up as anyone you want" she then kissed her deeply "And I'm dressing up as the guy with the eyepatch"

Brittany smooched Santana "Thank you" she said before kissing her once more. "I'd better get going before my mom calls me and starts telling me I'm never home" She pulled away from Santana and the Latina remained looking at the blonde while she grabbed her stuff.

"You do know you have to drive me" Brittany questioned.

"Nah, you can walk" Santana joked. Brittany shot her a death glare.

"I'm kidding" Santana said chuckling. Brittany grabbed a pillow and threw it against the Latina's face.

"I think you're spending way much time with me. You're turning aggressive"

"Well get used to it 'cause I'm not planning on spending any less time with you" Brittany said with a smirk.

"That would've been totally romantic if you haven't just thrown this to me"

Brittany offered a hand to Santana to get her out of bed. The Latina took it and was led by the blonde downstairs.

"Are you leaving girls?" Mss. Lopez asked.

"I'm just gonna drop her to her house" Santana answered.

"Oh, well, see you later then, and Brittany I'm looking forward to see you on Tuesday honey. Try to wear… something" Mss. Lopez mocked.

Brittany turned bright red and Santana couldn't help but laugh.

"All right, bye mom!"

"Bye Mss. Lo" Brittany said shyly.

"Goodbye girls" Mss. Lopez said chuckling.

"I don't see how any of this is funny" Brittany said looking at Santana.

The Latina ceased her laughter and put her hands on the sides of Brittany's waist "It's not baby, it's not" she said between chuckles "Come on, let's get you home" she said before kissing her sweetly.

"Stay for lunch so we can go to the movies after" Brittany said between the kiss.

"Hmmm okay"

Back at the Pierce's

"Santana sweetheart, did you wash your hands?"

"Yes Mss. Pierce, why?"

"Oh you know, we never know were those have been"

Both Santana and Brittany started choking with the food. Mss and Mr. Pierce bursted on laughter.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you Brittany darling, I got a call from Maria and she told me about your little 'incident' with the coffee" Mss. Pierce said chuckling.

Santana was literally choking with the piece of meat she had on her throat. She excused herself and went to the bathroom and Mr. Pierce went with her to make sure she didn't die.

Brittany was still blushing and giving her mom a death glare.

"Why? Just, why?" Brittany whined covering her face with her hands.

"Santana's mother isn't the only one who gets to mess with you girls" Mss. Pierce said chuckling.

"Can I please go to my room?" Brittany pleaded.

"Sure sweetheart"

Brittany stood up and thanked for the food.

"Go keep your hands busy!" Mss. Pierce shouted.

"MOM!" Brittany whined running towards her bathroom. Soon, Santana went upstairs too to find her girlfriend laying on her bed. Brittany looked up at the Latina and smiled sweetly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, your dad had to snap me on the bag and I almost hit the wall but I'm okay. Damn you Pierce's are strong"

Brittany chuckled and opened her arms for Santana to go lay between them. The Latina gladly jumped over the blonde and peppered kiss her on her cheeks.

"What is it with our moms today" Brittany questioned. Santana shrugged her shoulders and buried her face on the crook of Brittany's neck. Brittany kissed Santana's ear and rolled them over so she could be on top this time. She pecked her lips and stood up.

"What are you doing?" the Latina complained at the lost of contact.

"We have to get ready for the movies you silly" Brittany jumped on Santana kissing her again. This time, when she got up, she stood the Latina as well. "Come on sexy, we have to get you an eyepatch"

"Why doesn't it surprise me that you have and eyepatch" Santana questioned rolling her eyes.

Brittany smirked and kissed her on the cheek before dragging her to her closet to create their outfits.

They got ready and went to the mall. Santana was wearing black leather pants, a black tank top and a black jacket. Of course she had the eyepatch, but was saving it for the movie room, the dark movie room. Brittany on the other hand, was wearing a Thor helmet, a hammer, a red cape, a grey shirt and a pair of grey jeans.

"Santana, hurry up! The movie is gonna start! Can't you walk a little faster?"

"Maybe I would if you haven't ordered the whole freaking combos Brittany!" Santana barked with a huge tray with popcorn, nachos, hot dogs, sodas, and of course, lots and lots of candies. And out of the whole tray, Santana would only have a Hershey.

Brittany stuck her tongue out for the Latina and Santana just rolled her eyes sitting next to her. Brittany darted the Latina a specking look and Santana groaned.

"Sometimes I don't know why I do these things for you" she complained putting her eyepatch on. Brittany grinned and leaned over to capture her lips into a passionate kiss.

"You do it because you're as cute as a puppy and you love me so much" Brittany said smooching the Latina.

Santana blushed and pulled away pretending to be annoyed. Brittany just chuckled and wrapped her arm between Santana's and began to eat.

Santana wasn't a big fan of superheroes but she thought Thor and Captain America were hot. Yeah that's right! She may be a lesbian but, have you seen those guys? She guessed she'll have to just make an effort and enjoy it or find a way to distract herself since Brittany and her weren't big fans of making out in the movies either, they thought it was a waste of money. Of course, one or two pecks and cuddling wouldn't kill anyone, but if they went to the movies they planned on WATCHING the movie.

Before the movie started Brittany turned her head and puckered her lips asking for a kiss, but Santana wasn't paying attention to her so Brittany just leaned forward and pecked her cheek. Santana turned to face her and noticed Brittany had almost eaten everything on the tray.

"How the hell did you manage to eat that in such a short time?" Santana questioned surprised.

Brittany shrugged her shoulders, put the tray down, and cuddled on the side of Santana.

"Can you give me my chocolate Britt?"

"Oopps"

"You ate my chocolate Brittany?" Santana whined.

"I'm sorry. I can go get you another"

"Ugh, no nevermind, the movie is about to start"

"Sorry baby"

Santana rested her head on Brittany's (she had taken her helmet off in request of an old lady that couldn't see through it, Santana almost kicks her ass but the blonde calmed the Satan down).

The movie was so damn long the only reason Santana didn't fall asleep were the people's hilarious reactions towards the film. Lucky for her, she had spent the whole movie pecking the blonde's head and enjoying Brittany's hands playing with the skin below her shirt. The blonde loved lifting a little the Latina's shirt when they were together just to play with the warm skin of her stomach, and of course, Santana loved the sensation.

"That was the awesomest movie ever!" Brittany said excitedly jumping up and down without releasing her girlfriend's hand. "Thank you so much for bringing me baby" the blonde said smooching her girlfriend.

"You are very welcome" Santana grinned.

"Are we going to Rachel's now?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe we should go to your place for you to change since you look like the King of Asgard" she said chuckling.

"Oh, right, and we need to grab our PJ's"

"And I also need a chocolate like, NOW!"

"Oh, can I get one too? I'm starving"

Santana looked at her girlfriend with disbelief and shook her head.

"What?" Brittany said like it was nothing.

"You are unbelievable"

* * *

_**So this was kind of like a fill-in chapter, but don't worry, there are more to come ;)**_


	11. You know you can do better

"I'm glad you guys worked things out" Quinn said smiling to the Latina. "I was afraid you may kill her when you guys get home"

Santana chuckled "So how are things with the Pope"

"We haven't talked since yesterday"

"Well, he was pretty damn embarrassed. He even asked me how not to get a boner, can you believe that?"

"Actually, I can" Quinn mocked.

"Ugh, fuck you Fabray"

"You wish Lopez"

"Ew, in your dreams maybe"

"Are you two fighting again?" Mercedes interjected.

"Santana wants me" Quinn teased.

"What! I do not!"

"Girl you got it all for the blondes don't you?" Mercedes teased as well.

"Sorry Lopez, but Brittany is my friend, maybe I'll consider it. Just because you're hot"

Both Mercedes and Quinn began to laugh at the Latina, but Santana freaking Lopez was not one to be mocked and definitely not one that would let them get away with it.

"As tempting as that sounds Fabray, I don't do mothers"

Quinn darted her a death glare and Mercedes eyes widened as white big plates.

"As in for you wheezy, why don't you go measure your lips with your Trouty Mouth so you can finally figure a way whose lips go where before you kiss?"

"You're unbelievable Satan" Mercedes whined.

"Hey guys! The moisturizers are ready! Let's go" Kurt cheered.

Mercedes followed him to the kitchen while both Santana and Quinn remained still.

"And I thought you had to be a lesbian to do all this tacky stuff" Quinn stated.

"Believe me, I do NOT do this when I'm alone" Santana interjected.

"Hurry up girls! You could use some of this you know? Santana your cheeks are kind of weird red and Quinn, your skin is really dry" Kurt yelled at them.

"Oh he did not just say that!" Quinn barked rolling through the kitchen.

"Like you're one to talk you Joan Rivers wannabe. Have you seen how pink your skin is?" Santana responded as well giving Kurt the finger while entering the kitchen.

"You girls have no touch!" Kurt complained while rolling his eyes. "Look Santana, it's all green and jelly and ready for you"

"Green? You've got to be kidding me" the Latina complained.

"Aww come on Santana, we all thought you looked great in your Elphaba costume" Tina said smirking.

"What? How did you see that?" She knew the answer, she just needed a confession.

"Oops"

"Brittany!"

"I'm sorry baby! But you looked so cute I just couldn't resist so I put you as my screensaver in my computer at school-"

"YOU PUT THAT PICTURE IN ONE OF THE SCHOOL'S COMPUTERS?"

"Oookay S, let's take you to the living room for a while. You're turning all fiery again" Quinn said pulling Santana out from the kitchen. Brittany waved her girlfriend goodbye and turned to Rachel.

"Do you think she's mad at me?" Brittany said pouting.

"What? No! Of course not! I mean, you know her better than anyone, she's just a little… frustrated?" Rachel answered trying to comfort the blonde.

Brittany remained looking at the door.

"Why don't you go talk to her? I really don't think she's mad at you" Rachel suggested with a smile.

Brittany returned the smile and nodded heading through the living room.

"Come on S, you can't get mad at her for this"

"I'm not mad at her Quinn, but if somebody finds that picture I'm gonna be the school's clown again. The sex tape thing is still coming around"

"Hey guys"

Both Quinn and Santana turned their heads to look at Brittany standing near the couch.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked shyly.

The Latina nodded and looked at Quinn, who smiled and started rolling towards the kitchen.

"Be nice Satan" Quinn warned "If she cries I'm gonna beat you up with my wheelchair"

Santana smirked and looked back at her blonde, patting the cushion next to her for Brittany to sit. When she did, Brittany sighed.

"Did I screw up again?" Brittany asked shyly looking at her feet. Santana was looking at her and chuckled. _Why did Brittany have to be so cute_ she thought.

"No"

Brittany lifted her head and looked into the brunette's eyes.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked a little scared. Santana smirked.

"No"

Brittany smiled and leant forward to kiss the Latina.

"I didn't mean to yell at you" Santana said without pulling away.

"I know" Brittany said breaking their kiss and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck. "I'm sorry"

"Don't be" Santana said pecking her nose "I was overreacting. I do look hot in that costume. Now let's go" she said lifting them up from the loveseat. "That green crap is waiting for us"

Brittany chuckled and hugged the Latina from behind before following.

"Santana, could you stop eating the facial!" Kurt requested annoyed.

"You too Quinn! Stop picking on Santana's habits!" Rachel stated.

"First of all _Yentl_, you were the one who took out a bag of nachos, and second of all, it was Quinn who taught me that this crap is made of avocado and made me ate it" Santana defended both her and her best friend.

"Just let them be guys, they're not doing anything to you" Brittany said sweetly playing with her girlfriend's hand.

Santana smiled and blowed her a kiss making the blond blush.

"So Quinn, what's the deal with you and Joe?" Tina asked eagerly.

"Wha-what? There's nothing going on between me and Joe" Quinn answered nervously.

Quinn looked at Santana wondering if she had told them something but the Latina shook her head.

"I didn't know you were a lesbian Quinn, and Joe is pretty but she's kind of hairy. Doesn't that creep you out?" Brittany said kissing the top of Santana's head and wrapping her arms around her neck.

Quinn decided to ignore Brittany's comment and sighed. "It's just a crush"

"And we can tell he has a crush on you as well" Rachel interjected.

"Whatever, after what happened yesterday he's never talking to me again"

"Just give him time Quinn, he's just really embarrassed, try to understand" Tina assured sweetly.

"I could talk to him if you want. Uh! And I could also talk to him into getting a total makeover. God knows what is it in there that spiderweb he has" Kurt said making an engrossed expression.

"Joe has a spiderweb? Do you think she's like spiderman?" Brittany whispered into Santana's ear earning a kiss on the lips from the brunette.

"Girl, no offence, but I thought you only rooted for the hot ones if you know what I mean" Mercedes said.

"Non taken. I know I've been quite of an airhead before, but there's something about him. He's really nice to me, no one has ever been this nice and sweet, well Sam was but I screwed up. Now I feel different, I'm rooting for different things, I feel like I've finally settled my feet on the ground" Quinn said.

"I still think you should ask him out" Santana intervened.

"I second that" Kurt said.

"I still don't know, he has to talk to me first"

"He will" Tina reassured with a smile.

The rest of the night went well. All the gossiping and games, they were sorry they've never done this before, but until graduation, they agreed on doing this every week. They had all taken their sleeping bags out and were just talking about prom before going to sleep.

"Satan, can I talk to you in private?" Kurt asked looking at his manicure.

"Yeah I guess"

Santana released Brittany's waist and kissed her on the cheek before standing up and following his second favorite gay (the first one was Blaine). They both exited Rachel's room and headed to the living room.

"What's up?"

"I just need to ask. All this stuff about the prom sounds so exciting and I know you've been pretty busy but, can you give me any ideas on how to ask Blaine to prom? I mean, I know you have something marvelous prepared for Brittany-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, I need to ask her to prom?"

"Santana are you joking me?"

"Well I just assumed since she's my girlfriend she'll come with me already"

Kurt looked at her disbelievingly "Santana how do you think Brittany is going to feel when she watches all of her friends being romantically asked and her cavewoman girlfriend just walks around the school because you feel she's already part of your property"

"Oh please, don't be such a drama queen. But I do agree on the fact that maybe I should ask her"

"Not maybe! You must ask her! I mean, last year Artie sang to her for Christ sake! She said no but" Kurt realized his mistake. He didn't mean to go there. He knew Artie was Santana's kryptonite.

"Santana I-"

"Don't say you're sorry Kurt. You're right, something will come up. Thanks for the tip. We should go back" she then stood up and headed to Rachel's bathroom with Kurt following. He felt like a really big piece of shit right now.

The lights were down, they figured the girls had fallen asleep, so they just headed to their sleeping backs wishing each other a good night. Santana found an awake blonde waiting for her. Brittany smiled and opened her arms. Santana returned the smile and layed on top of Brittany returning the hug.

The blonde noticed something going on with Santana. She nuzzled the Latina's nose and looked at her sweetly.

"Baby, you're shivering. Is everything okay? Did Kurt do something to you?" she whispered lovingly.

Santana just shooked her head and rested it on Brittany's chest, not breaking their embrace. Brittany knew the Latina wasn't being honest, but she knew not to push Santana, she would just wait for until the morning. She started caressing Santana's back and kissed her sweetly on the top of her head.

"Goodnight baby, I love you very much" Brittany said melting into Santana's body.

Santana lifted her head to peck her girlfriend "Goodnight Britt-Britt, I love you too" she pecked her again and went back to her previous position. She didn't want to think about Artie right now, but Kurt was right, she couldn't just expect Brittany to go with her. She needed to ask her, and she needed to do it right.

* * *

**_I know this was a short one, and it was mostly about Quinn, but next chapter will be a fun one. Just figure Santana trying to be romantic and of course, Kurt helping her with ideas :) please review_**


	12. My love for you

Monday came in a blink. Santana hadn't picked Brittany up that morning since the blonde had to be extra early at school for some prom stuff and she told the Latina she didn't want her to get up so early for nothing. She had a little time before school though, so she went to Lima Bean were she ran into Kurt and Blaine.

"Hey Santana!" Blaine greeted with a warm smile.

Santana turned around to find the happy couple having coffee at a near table. "Well well, aren't those my pretty ponies right there"

Kurt rolled his eyes and moved so Santana could sit next to him. "So where is your better half Satan?" he asked.

"She's doing some Senior Class President stuff for the prom" Santana responded taking a sip from her coffee.

"Hey, Kurt told me about you doing something romantic to ask Brittany for prom"

"Of course he did" she said giving a death glare to Kurt.

"I have an idea for a good start if you're interested" Blaine suggested.

"Does it involve a freaking song" Santana assumed.

"No…" Blaine shrugged. Of course it did!

"Do you have any ideas?" Kurt asked.

"Well, yeah, kind of. I got her a rose for today and since she'll be staying late in school I was planning on buying her her favorite lunch at Tony's" Santana said shyly.

"Aww that's great Santana" Blaine said smirking.

"Yeah, I must say it's kind of a shocker coming from you. So what's step two?" Kurt asked.

"Step two? I was planning on asking her after lunch"

"Satan Satan" Kurt said shaking his head "Don't you know anything about women?"

"Well, I cannot beat the master can I?" she barked at him.

"Come on Kurt, if she wants to ask Brittany today then she should. We already know she's gonna say yes so there's no need to make it a big deal" Blaine complimented.

"Blaine, Brittany is a great girl and deserves to be treated as the great person she is. Yes Santana, a rose is nice and the food bla bla bla, but you know you can do better"

Santana looked at her coffee _Damn he's right! I can do so much better_ she thought.

"Don't push her Kurt. Santana I'm sure Brittany's gonna love whatever you do" Blaine assured "Now we should get going"

They all stood up and left to their cars in order to head back to school. Santana got Brittany a muffin first. She couldn't stop thinking about what Kurt said. She knew Blaine was right and Brittany would just say yes even if she asked her by the phone, but Kurt was right too. Brittany was special, and she deserved something special as well.

Santana headed to her locker, and next to it, she found her favorite blonde putting some things in hers. The Latina smiled and walked towards her girlfriend.

"Hey" she greeted sweetly. Brittany turned and faced her. A wide smile spread across her face and she walked forward to hug the Latina.

"Hi!" she said eagerly before kissing her girlfriend right on the lips. They remained like that for a while, just hugging and kissing each other sweetly. Santana finally broke apart and looked directly into the blonde's eyes.

"I… I got something for you" she said shyly.

Brittany grinned and released her girlfriend so that she could give her what she had gotten for her. Santana opened her backpack and took out a middle sized box. It was a very pretty navy blue box.

"I like it!" Brittany cheered accepting it with a wide smile.

"You have to open it Britt" Santana chuckled a little nervous.

"Oh, right" Brittany proceeded to open it and when she did she was stunned. There, inside the box layed a beautiful pink crystal rose made with Swarovski crystal. Brittany's jaw fall open. She didn't remember doing anything worth for it.

"When did you… How did… What-what is this for? I mean, what did I do?" Brittany was still shocked at the beauty of the rose.

"I just, felt like it? I mean, I've never given you a rose, well, except for Valentine's Day, but, I've always thought it would be nice to just give you something because I love you and for no apparent reason" Santana responded shyly.

Brittany was still looking at the rose "It's-it's beautiful Santana, thank you" she then grabbed Santana's hands with her own and leant forward to kiss her. This was a more passionate kiss and the constant moaning obliged them to pull away.

"I thought about getting you a real one, but I thought it wouldn't work because it would die soon, and I wanted to give you one that reflected my love for you. So I figured, as long as this rose is alive, I'll never stop loving you"

"But it's a fake one, I mean, it will never die"

Santana smiled shyly "Therefore, my love for you won't either"

Brittany could not believe what she was hearing. No one had ever been so nice to her, no one had ever loved her so much, and no one had certainly done something so sweet like this for her before. She felt her whole body filling with joy.

"I love you so much" Brittany said lifting the Latina and spinning her around. Santana chuckled.

"Britt, put me down" she said holding tightly to the blonde.

"I love you-I love you-I love you-I love you- I love you" Brittany said while kissing her girlfriend all over the face.

"Britt, baby, I love you too, but you have to put me down before we break something" Santana said chuckling at her adorable girlfriend. Brittany put Santana on the floor but didn't release their embrace.

"You are the cutest, sweetest, most awesomest girlfriend in the entire universe!" Brittany said pecking Santana on the lips between each word. "And you're mine (kiss) mine (kiss) and only mine (kiss)" that last kiss was a hard one. Brittany even got so carried away that without knowing it she was squeezing Santana's butt so roughly the Latina let out a loud moan inside her mouth.

"SANTANA! BRITTANY! Do you want another week of detention!" Brittany threw Santana against the lockers because of the shock making the Latina hit hard on the head.

"No Mr. Clarke" they both said in unison.

"Then get to class! Now!"

"Yes sir!" they both said walking away. Santana was rubbing the back of her head.

"I'm sorry baby" Brittany said genuinely concerned wrapping one of her arms around Santana's neck and pulling her in to kiss the top of her head.

"That's okay Britt, don't worry about it" Santana responded hugging the blonde.

Brittany still had the box with her rose in her hand. She wasn't exactly sure if she really deserved someone like Santana, but she was sure of one thing, she had fallen in love with the Latina all over again.

At lunch time…

"Guys! Look what Santana got me!" Brittany cheered showing her fellow gleeks the crystal flower.

"Wow Brittany, it's pretty beautiful" Rachel said with a smile.

"I know right?" Brittany said nuzzling Santana's shoulder earning a smirk from the Latina.

Mike and Tina approached the table to sit with their friend and Brittany looked up at them "Guys! Look what Santana got me!" she showed them the crystal rose as well.

"Nice!" Mike said with a grin.

"It's beautiful Santana, I've hear about these roses, they are only made under request" Tina said taking the rose with her hands and admiring its beauty.

Brittany's eyes widened and looked at her girlfriend "Really?" she asked with disbelief.

Santana just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Brittany cupped her face and kissed her sweetly "You're the best you know that?" Brittany told her after breaking the kiss.

Santana blushed and found Quinn looking at her with a smirk. She mouthed the word 'whipped' at her and Santana shrugged and rolled her eyes with a smile she couldn't erase from all the _I love you's_ Brittany had given her the whole day.

Kurt and Blaine approached the table taking a sit next to Santana. Brittany grinned at them and showed them their rose "Guys! Look what Santana got me!"

Kurt's eyes widened with disbelief. That rose was definitely the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his whole life.

"Wow, Santana, was this the rose you were talking about?" Blaine asked amazed at the beauty of what he was seeing.

Santana nodded and smiled at the feeling of her girlfriend kissing her cheek with a wet kiss.

"Satan this is… It's just… No words to describe! It's fabulous! Astonishing! Definitely amazing!" Kurt said.

Brittany looked at the cheerios that were having lunch on the table next to them "I'll be right back! I'm gonna show them what Santana got me!" she said happily giving Santana a chaste kiss on the lips.

When Brittany left, all eyes were on Santana.

"If you guys keep looking at me like that you'll all end up with Chang sight"

"That's racist Santana" Tina remarked.

"Ask me if I care"

"Satan you didn't told me you got her a crystal rose! A Swarovski rose! That must have cost you like, what? $3000?"

"So?"

"Santana you should have given that last to her when you ask her!"

"Ask her what?" Quinn intervened "You're not asking her to marry you are you?"

"Don't be ridiculous Fabray! I'm asking her to prom"

"Awww!" They all said in unison.

"So wait, you spent $3000 in a rose just so you ask her to prom?" Puck asked.

"No, I already had the rose weeks ago. I just didn't know when to give it to her"

"Well, what did she say?" Finn asked.

"She liked it"

"No, I meant what did she say when you ask her"

"I haven't asked her yet"

"And that's when you went all wrong!" Kurt said shaking his head. "Now you'll have to do something that overcomes that rose!"

"What are you talking about Kurt? Santana, just ask her now" Quinn said.

"Quinn, you're ignoring the fact that Brittany deserves to be treated-"

"Kurt, what is better than a $3000 crystal rose? Just ask her Santana!"

"Ask what to who?" Brittany intervened taking a sit next to her girlfriend.

Santana looked at Brittany, then at Quinn, and finally she looked at Kurt.

"I was… I was just wondering if… if you…" all eyes were on Santana again and Brittany was looking at her with curiosity.

"If I?"

"If… if you needed some help with the boxes?" Quinn gave Santana a disapproving look.

"The boxes?"

"Yeah, I mean, pulling everything on the gym with all the dinosaur stuff"

"Oh, no that's okay honey I know you're pretty busy. Besides, I got all the sophomores to work for me" Brittany said grabbing Santana's face and kissing her deeply. Usually, when they kissed, Santana closed her eyes, but this time she couldn't, her eyes where fixed on Quinn and Kurt. She knew those looks. They meant _We need to talk_.

"I have to go check on some things okay? I'll see you In class" Brittany pecked the Latina before standing up. "I love you!"

"I love you too"

"Santana, choir room, now!" Quinn demanded rolling away from the cafeteria. Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed when the Latina followed her friend.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Lopez!"

"What does it look like Quinn!"

"Taking advice from the major gay?"

"I couldn't help it! He said I needed to do better than Artie-"

"He what! And you believed him? How can you compare yourself to Artie! He was a jerk to Brittany!"

"But he sang her a song-"

"Enough with the crap Santana! You've sang for Brittany millions of times!"

"Just one time in front of everyone though, and I said it was to fame"

"You stood up for her in the Britney Spears assignment"

"Artie got her a perfect Christmas getting a 'real' Santa Claus which ended as an amazing sex night for them and just nice morning sex for me"

"You've never whatsoever called her stupid"

"I made her wait so long Quinn. I'm not doing this because I want to please Kurt. I'm doing this because I need to make up for all the crap I put her through"

They remained silent for a while. Of course Quinn understood, but Santana wasn't being rational.

"Listen, I see where you're going here, but Brittany loves you. She loves you more than she has ever loved anyone. Everyone can see that. And I think it's cute that you do nice things for her for no apparent reason. It's pretty sweet of you, but do it because you mean it and you love her, not because you're competing with her ex-boyfriend. I know the rose thing was an impulse, and a very beautiful one. You should've just asked her then. And Santana I can assure you that even if you choose to ask her by a text message, she'll be thrilled and say yes"

Santana looked at Quinn sweetly "When did you become the voice of reason?"

"When you decided to become stupider than usual"

"I can still roll you down the stairs Fabray, don't push it"

"Yeah yeah, I love you too, now let's get out of here, being alone with you grosses me out"

School was almost over and Santana remembered that she had to have dinner with her mom. She found Brittany in her locker and she approached her with a smile.

"Hey Britt, remember we're having dinner with my mom tonight"

"What? Oh no! Baby I completely forgot! And now I have to stay here! I have a conference about this entire prom thing! I'm sorry baby I'm really sorry! Please don't be mad at me!" Brittany whined with guiltiness.

Santana was a little hurt at first, but then she thought. This was perfect! Her mom could help her figure out an amazing way of asking Brittany to prom! This was an opportunity she was not going to lose. She smiled.

"That's all right Britt-Britt. Maybe some other time" she patted the blonde's shoulder and proceeded to save her books on her locker.

Brittany didn't know if she needed to be worried or shocked. Usually when the Latina behaved so easy it meant trouble, but she had never applied this treatment to Brittany.

"Baby, are you sure you're not mad?"

"What? Of course not! I totally understand" Santana said genuinely with a smile on her face.

"I'll go over tonight if that's okay with you?" Brittany suggested.

"That sounds perfect" Santana said leaning forward to kiss her girlfriend goodbye. "I love you doll face, I'll see you tonight" she said kissing her again and leaving.

Brittany remained standing in the hall. She was shocked. "Oh my God. Somebody broke my girlfriend"

Santana got back to her house and began getting ready for her dinner with her mom. She was pretty excited about it, she missed her mom when she wasn't around. She had been great with the coming out thing and something tells Santana that she kind of always knew.

"Sweetie, are you ready?" Maria asked from the doorframe.

"Yep, let's go!"

They went to this Japanese restaurant Maria had wanted to try about ages ago.

"Honey, isn't Brittany coming?"

"Nope, she had to stay at school. But I'm kind of glad she couldn't make it"

Maria almost choked with her food "Santana, are you smoking pot again? I specifically told you not to do that again! Or do you want me to ground you again!"

"What? No! Mom! I only did that once…"

"Well then, are you girls fighting?" Maria asked concerned.

"No mom, we're not fighting, it's just… I need you to help me with something"

"Oh darling, you're not going to ask her to marry you don't you? You girls are so young and I'm sure you'll end up together in not so a far future but-"

"Mom! I'm not asking her to marry me! Why does everyone think that anyway?" Santana said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, well, what is it then?"

"I… I want to do something special for her. I want to ask her to prom" Santana said blushing a little. "I know it's silly but I want to do something nice for her"

"Oh honey, it's not silly at all, but, what can I do for you?"

"I was hoping maybe you could give me some ideas, like, what do you think she'll like?"

"Baby nobody knows what Brittany likes better than you"

"I know but, what would you do? Do you think I'm making this too big? Am I being ridiculous?"

"Of course not sweetheart! You're in love! It's totally normal. I remember that time when your father rearranged our bedroom with those rose petals-"

"MOM! I don't need to hear that!"

"And I do not need to hear all your yelling when Brittany stays over Santana, but I guess we all don't get what we wish for do we" Maria said chuckling but stopped as soon as she notice concern all over her daughter's face.

"I just want to do this right you know? I've screwed up so many times. I just want to do this one thing special for her"

Maria took her daughter's hand and squeezed it gently "Honey, whatever you do, and however you do it, it's going to be special. You want to know why?"

Santana looked at her mother and nodded.

"Because you love her honey, and everything you do for her, you do it with so much love I'm actually surprised why you didn't come to her before"

Santana's eyes were full of tears. She loved her mom. She wouldn't have a doubt about that after tonight. They finally came to an agreement of what Santana should do and got back to their house.

It was nearly 2:00am and Santana was snoring like a monster. Suddenly she heard a noise that woke her up roughly.

"Holy shit! They're coming!" she said grabbing a pillow. The window abruptly opened and Santana gave the intruder a powerful pillow swing.

"Ouch! Why did you do that for?"

"Britt? What the fuck are you doing! Do you want me to get a heart attack?"

"You should get one from loving me too much. Didn't you remember I told you I was coming?"

"Yes sweetheart but I thought you wouldn't come after 12 so I fall asleep"

"Dork" Brittany said collapsing into her girlfriend's arms "I missed you so much" she whispered into her ear while pulling them towards the bed.

"I missed you too honey"

Brittany raised her head up from Santana's chest.

"Really?"

Santana chuckled "Of course silly! I always miss you!"

"Oh, I guess I just thought you were mad at me"

"What? Why?" Santana asked confused.

"Because I forgot about dinner tonight"

Santana smooched the blonde sweetly "I told you it was fine honey"

"I know it's just, so unlike you"

Santana chuckled "Unlike me?"

"Yeah" Brittany said kissing her sweetly "Because usually you are so grumpy"

"Oh really?" Santana challenged starting to tickle Brittany.

" Ye-yeah" Brittany responded laughing a little.

"Oh really?" Santana asked again tickling the blonde a little harder.

"Baby stop please" Brittany said twisting on top of Santana. The Latina wasn't going to stop.

"Take it back" she challenged.

"No!" Brittany said laughing even harder "Santana I'm going to pee"

"Take it back and I'll stop"

"Baby please!"

"Take it back and I'll stop" Santana said now kissing sweetly Brittany on her neck without stopping her tickling.

"Fine! Fine! I take it back! You're not grumpy! Now stop! Baby please!" Brittany pleaded.

Santana chuckled and ceased her attack but continued to kiss Brittany's neck.

"I showed my rose to my parents, they loved it!"

Santana smiled against Brittany's neck and wrapped her arms around it.

"I love you so much" Brittany told her.

"Not as much as I love you"

Brittany chuckled "I'm not even going to fight with you because you know you're wrong"

Santana held Brittany tighter "We should get some sleep"

Brittany nuzzled Santana's nose and their lips were grazing "Yeah, you're probably right"

"Goodnight my princess" Santana said burying her face on the blonde's cheek.

"Goodnight doll face" Brittany said melting into Santana's body.

That must have been one of the best nights they've ever spend together. They both just loved hugging each other burying their faces against each other's cheeks cuddling.

Santana woke up to an empty bed. She haven't had opened her eyes yet, but she could tell the blonde was up. After a lazy yawn she slowly opened her eyes. Her sight was still a little dizzy, so she took her time opening her eyes slowly like a little baby. Something caught her attention though…

"Hmmmm AHHHHH!" she screamed at the sight of a big, could it be? Yeah, it was. A giant DINASOUR was in front of her bed.

Santana jumped on her bed "What the!" She was fully awake now and was surprise by a giant dinosaur safari that had overtaken her whole room.

"What the fuck! What the hell is this!" she yelled getting off from her bed and stepping on some fake giant prehistoric rocks falling right to the floor.

"Ugh! You have to be fucking kidding me! BRITTANY!"

The blonde came running through the door "Hey you're up! What are you doing down there?"

"Oh you know. I'm just playing the cavewoman game!" she said sarcastically.

"Can I play?" the blonde asked innocently.

"Brittany! Why the fuck did you turn my room into Jurassic Park!" Santana demanded an explanation.

"Well, I promised my mom not to keep any of the prom stuff back home and I needed to keep them somewhere since I can't keep them at the school's gym this week" the blonde said calmly offering her girlfriend a hand to get up.

Santana didn't accept it and got up by herself "And you thought my mom would be okay with the idea of you bringing Godzilla to MY house"

"Well, she said I could keep them up here-"

"WHAT!"

"She told me you'd be okay with it so I brought them up here" Brittany said shyly looking at her feet feeling a little sad from making her girlfriend upset "But now I see that she was wrong. I'm sorry" she said with genuine regret.

Santana groaned and rubbed her own face with her hand. She didn't mean to be such an ass to Brittany, but who wouldn't react this way after finding a freaking ancient museum in their room. She grabbed one of Brittany's arms and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm sorry Brittany I didn't mean to talk to you like this but, try to understand. I wasn't expecting… _this_" the Latina said rubbing her girlfriend's back.

Brittany hugged the Latina back relieved that the war was over and rested her head into her shoulder "I'll take it all out, I promise" she sighed.

_Don't do it Santana, don't do it Santana, don't do it Santana_ "You know what? Let's leave it all here I mean, it's just for a week right?" _Fuck you Santana, you're totally whipped_ she thought.

Brittany smiled into Santana's neck and kissed her sweetly "You really are the best"

Santana sighed and released her girlfriend "Can you just please turn that dinosaur around so it doesn't stares at me while I'm sleeping"

Brittany chuckled and jumped back into Santana smacking their lips together "I would do anything for you my beautiful beautiful princess"

Santana sighed again. This girl was making her weak. "All right then, let's get ready for school" she said resigned receiving another kiss on the lips from the blonde.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm just glad you didn't plan a prom about unicorns"

"That would have been totally awesome!"

"No Britt, it wouldn't"

* * *

_**All right my dear reviewers, next chapter will be Santana's big moment asking Brittany to prom. It will be hilarious, I promise :) Keep reviewing**_


	13. Prom?

After fighting with the safari that layed on Santana's room, the girls managed to get to school just in time for glee club. They hadn't had talked much on their way. Santana was a little dizzy from waking up so roughly and Brittany thought she was mad at her. So when they got to the choir room, Brittany sat next to Quinn saving her girlfriend a spot while she talked to Brad about a song.

"What is it with you and Santana today? Not that I don't appreciate that you girls are finally keeping it P-G13 but after the rose thing I thought you wouldn't get off each other for a pretty long time" Quinn asked a lonely Brittany.

"She's mad at me but she won't accept it" Brittany sighed sadly.

"Mad at you? Is that even possible?"

"She's not mad at me but she's not very happy either. I got all the prom stuff into her room and she kind of got a hickey after falling through some boxes"

Quinn bursted on laughter.

"It's not funny Quinn! She won't even sit next to me!" Brittany pouted.

"Oh honey, of course she will! Just watch" Quinn smirked and took out her iphone "Hey Lopez! Come here! I got you something"

Brittany was confused but felt relieved when Santana walked towards them sitting next to her and resting her arm on Brittany's lap while leaning towards Quinn.

"What?"

Quinn swung her iphone making it sound like a whip. The whole glee club got lost into what the former cheerio had just done and Santana blushed so hard even her ears were red by now. Everyone bursted on laughter causing the Latina's cheeks turn even redder.

"Good one Fabray!" Puck cheered.

"I just downloaded the app. Just for you" Quinn said almost out of breath after all her laughing.

"Cool! Let me try!" Brittany took Quinn's phone and swung it to her girlfriend causing the whip sound again. This time, they laughed even harder. Kurt even had to leave the room to go pee and Rachel and Quinn's stomach started to hurt.

"Don't do that Brittany!" Santana complained taking the phone away from her. "As in for you Fabray! You're dealing with major forces you'll not be able to handle!"

"Oh come on Santana! You seriously are in no position whatsoever to threaten me" Quinn said still laughing a little "Besides, I only did it to cheer your girl up. She was being miserable because of you being mad at her"

Santana was still a little frustrated about what had just happened. But she knew if Brittany continued to think she was mad at her, then several whip sounds were awaiting the rest of her day. She sat straight on her sit wrapping one of her arms around Brittany's neck and resting her head against her shoulder. Brittany sighed in relief at her girlfriend's display of affection. She turned her head and kissed the top of Santana's.

"Please don't be mad at me, please" Brittany whispered so softly so that only Santana could listen to her.

The Latina of course melted immediately and turned her head kissing Brittany's shoulder sweetly making eye contact with the blonde. They both blushed in unison at the sight of how cute they were together. Brittany then kissed Santana's forehead while the brunette pepper-kissed her shoulder with slight wet kisses.

Quinn remained silent looking at their two best friends' show and smiled swinging her iphone one more time. The laughter began once again. It was just too good to be true. But this time Santana remained focused on her girlfriend nuzzling her shoulder tenderly while Brittany placed a soft trail of kissed on the Latina's forehead.

"I love you so much" Brittany said between kisses.

Before Santana could respond, Mr. Schue walked into the choir room.

"I love you too" the Latina whispered against Brittany's ear before placing a peck there.

"Guys! I have news! We're going to put our National's rehearsals off for this week. I kind of have a new assignment in mind"

"What! Mr. Schue, although I'm pretty sure this assignment you have in mind is pretty teaching, I must say it is of great importance that we rehearse every single day from now on starting from picking the songs I should perform-"

"Zip it blabber mouth" Mercedes intervened.

"You got it girl" Santana cheered making Brittany giggle.

"Guys, listen. I know it is important that we focus on Nationals, but right now, I think it's more important that you focus on yourselves. You're going to graduate in a little more than a month now, and I feel that you still have to bond"

"What are you talking about Mr. Schue, we love each other!" Puck interrupted.

"I know that Puck, but I feel like some of you still have to get in touch so…" he ran into the board.

"This week we're gonna focus on doing duets!"

"WHOO!"

"YEAH!"

"AWESOME!"

Everyone started cheering and whistling.

"Whoa whoa, guys, it's different this time" Mr. Schue said.

"How different?" Mike asked.

"Well, I'm picking the partners!"

"WHAT!"

"NO!"

"NO WAY!"

"Guys! That's enough! We're a team! And we need to bond! All of us!"

Everyone groaned and sighed. How bad could it be? They kind of all got along now so, no biggy.

"All right! I'm telling the couples then!"

"Mike, you're going with… Quinn!" They both looked at each other and smiled. It was going to be interesting. It's not like they ever talked but, Mike thought Quinn's voice was badass, and her, well, she always kind of liked Mike Chang, I mean, who wouldn't?

"Rachel, you're going with Sugar"

"WHAT?" they both said in unison. Everyone started laughing. Diva vs diva. That was definitely going to be hilarious.

"Mercedes and Rory" They shared a smile.

"Blaine and Sam" They both cheered.

"Kurt and Joe" They shared a smile as well.

"Puck will go with Brittany"

Puck winked and blowed her a kiss getting an engrossed face from the blonde and the finger from Santana.

"Which leaves…"

_OH HELL NO! IF HE DOESN'T BOOKS ME WITH FINNOCENCE OR VERA WANG, I'M SERIOUSLY GOING TO KILL MYSELF_ Santana thought.

"Finn and Tina"

The room filled with silent. Everyone knew what was coming.

"And last but not least, Santana with Artie. I have high expectations for this assignment, so try to get to know each other a little better now. Class dismissed. You can use this time to start"

No one had said a word. All eyes were on the Latina and the skinny pale boy.

"Babe…" Brittany tried, but it was too late. Santana got off from her sit and exited the choir room. Brittany stood up to follow her, but Quinn stopped her gently.

"I think I should talk to her right now" she said sweetly noticing the concern on the taller blonde's face. Brittany remained looking at the door, but she knew Quinn was right, so she just stepped aside letting the blonde exit the room.

"Mike, do you mind?" Quinn asked her partner politely.

"Not at all, go ahead"

And with those words, the former cheerio went for the look of her friend. Finding her wasn't so hard though, she was smacking her head several times with her locker.

"Pissed?" the blonde guessed.

"I think the universe is trying to tell me something. I mean, spin the bottle, now this, do I have like, to marry him or something? Kill him? No? Any ideas?"

Quinn sighed and opened her arms offering her frustrated friend a hug. Santana accepted it and sighed as well.

"Let's just, go back before everyone thinks I'm crying or something"

Quinn nodded and rolled towards the choir room with the Latina.

"And, Quinn?"

The former cheerio stopped to look at the brunette.

"Thank you"

Quinn smiled and nodded before continuing their road to class. They haven't said much, but they both knew it was something, in fact, they both knew it was enough.

"All right partner!" Quinn cheered while entering the choir room and smiling at Mike "Let's get it on" she got a death glare from Tina "But… not like that" she assured a little nervous getting a chuckle from the Asian couple.

Brittany fixed her eyes on Santana.

"Go talk to her if you want, I don't mind watching my favorite lesbros getting it on a little"

Brittany punched him on the stomach.

"OUCH!"

"Stop messing with my girlfriend Puckerman afores I endz you!" Santana warned while walking towards Brittany.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine Britt-Britt" she said with a comforting smile that made the blonde calm a little.

"Good" Brittany said hugging her girlfriend. Santana rubbed her back and pulled away softly.

"Well, I guess I should… get this done" she said before releasing her girlfriend and walking towards Artie.

"Hey baby"

Santana paused and turned to look at her pretty blonde.

"I love you" Brittany said sweetly earning a smile from the Latina.

"I love you" Santana said tenderly.

As soon as Santana reached her spot Artie began to pant like he was having a choke.

"What the-"

"I'm sorry Santana I swear I didn't mean to act like an ass the other night I swear to you I would never had said those things sober I was an idiot I honestly don't know why you didn't slap me and if you want you can do it now because I know I deserve it I promise to you I didn't mean to do what I did and I'll apologize to Brittany as well I don't know in what parallel world I thought she might want to kiss me but I didn't see her falling I just felt a body crushing into mine so I kissed her but only then I realized it was Brittany but I swear I didn't know what got into me I-"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Artie! Relax! You're starting to get Berry-sonic" Santana warned him concerned that he might get a stroke.

"I am genuinely sorry Santana"

The Latina looked at him expectantly. Usually she wouldn't care for anyone that messed with her, but this was the first time someone apologized to her with genuine regret. She could see the concern into Artie's eyes.

"We were really progressing you know? I never thought it would be so cool to be friends with you and I'm really sorry Santana. I completely understand that you hate me right now and that I can't ask you to be my friend again, but I hope we can finish this year in good terms and I hope you accept my apology" and with this said, he lowered her head and prepared himself to face the wrath of Santana.

"Uhm, okay"

Artie was stunned

"Wha-what?" he took the risk to ask.

"I accept your apology but, you should apologize to Brittany as well"

Artie was even more shocked that Santana was actually being decent with him after he deserved to be treated as nothing more than a douche-bag.

"Ye-yeah of course I will, but, what does this… mean?"

Santana sighed "It means- it means that I accept your apology and I also hope we can put this behind us so we can be- friends"

Artie didn't know what to say. He couldn't even read the Latina since her expression was so blank. The bell rang all of a sudden making them both blink.

"Well, I guess that was that, we can start with the song picking tomorrow" Santana looked at the clock, then look at Artie and took a stand "I guess I'll see you around" she waved him goodbye and left the choir room.

"What did just happen?" Artie said to himself.

Brittany was waiting for Santana at her locker and got up straight when she saw the Latina coming.

"Hey"

Santana was looking at her phone but blinked at her girlfriend's welcoming giving her a sweet smile "Hey babe"

Brittany smiled and opened her arms offering a hug which Santana gladly accepted.

"Do I have to kick Puck's nuts?" Santana asked placing her lips on Brittany's jaw.

"Hmm" the blonde smiled into her girlfriend's actions "Maybe a little" she said tickling Santana a little.

The Latina smirked melting into her girlfriend's embrace, closing her eyes and releasing a relieved sigh.

"Baby"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything"

"Do you promise not to get mad?"

"I could never get mad at you my princess"

Brittany smirked. She loved when Santana called her like that. She pecked her girlfriend's temple lovingly.

"How was" Brittany was a little hesitant "Are you okay? Working with Artie" her voice was shy and nervous and it made Santana love her even more.

The Latina kissed the blonde's shoulder before looking at her and kissing her sweetly on the lips.

"I survived" she said pecking Brittany on the lips again "And he apologized to me" she pecked her again "And I forgave him" she nibbled her lower lip playfully this time "And he told me he wanted to be my friend" she kissed Brittany's jaw this time "and I said I would also like that" she gave her a deep hard open mouthed kiss leaving Brittany a little dizzy "but I said he has to apologize with you first"

Brittany blinked in confusion. She knew Santana was the sweetest thing in the universe, but she was surprised at this. She knew how hard it was for the Latina even to hear Artie's name.

Santana tilted her head looking at the blonde waiting for an answer.

"That was pretty big of you" it was the only thing Brittany thought made sense saying.

"I know"

"You amaze me even more every single day" Brittany said with a wide grin "And if it is even possible, you give me more and more reasons to fall in love with you all over again"

Santana blushed.

"And I love it when you blush because it's so freaking cute" Brittany said puckering her lips and grazing them against Santana's frowning her nose and making their foreheads touch.

Santana giggled and tried to look away but Brittany didn't let her. Instead, she led her into a passionate kiss making the Latina's legs turn into noodles. Santana pulled away.

"Baby"

"Hmm!" Brittany protested at the loss of contact.

"I… Can I ask you something now?"

"Of course baby doll, you can ask me anything!"

Santana shivered "Okay" she said pecking Brittany and holding her hand. "Come with me"

"That's not a question"

"That wasn't the question silly!" Santana chuckled.

Santana led them to the parking lot.

"Babe, why are we walking towards your car?"

"Shh!"

"Did you just shhshed me?" Brittany asked stunned.

Santana chuckled and turned around to quickly cup the blonde's face and kissing her sweetly. "Sorry"

Brittany giggled and followed her girlfriend until they were standing next to the Latina's car.

"Let me get something first" Santana opened the passenger door and bent under the sit looking for something.

Brittany smirked enjoying the view of her girlfriend's but and couldn't help on squeezing it lightly. Santana wasn't expecting this so she jumped and hit her head with the car's ceiling.

"Ooow"

"Oh my God!" Brittany said genuinely concerned "Baby I'm so so so so sorry" she told her hugging her from behind and kissing her lightly.

Santana giggled pulling away "It's okay sweetheart don't worry"

Brittany frowned. She had lost the count on how many times she had made Santana fall or hit herself on that day.

"Sorry"

Santana bent her arm backwards rubbing the blonde's leg gently "Really sweetie, its fine"

When the Latina finally found what she was looking for, she got off her car and turned around so she could face Brittany. She had her arms behind her back hiding something that was catching Brittany's attention.

"Okay Britt-Britt, here's the thing. I've been wanting to ask you something for a really long time. And I was a little worried at first because I thought it mattered when I said it and how I said it, but then I realized that the only thing that matters is that I love you and I'm not scared to tell that to the world anymore. I want everyone to know that you're mine. I want everyone to know that I love you, that you drive me crazy, and that I'm yours, proudly so" Santana said smiling quoting her girlfriend in her last line receiving a wide grin from Brittany.

Santana bent her arms forward, but accidentally dropped what she was about to show Brittany, so she kneeled on the ground taking the small box she got Brittany on her hands. When she looked up, she caught something on the blonde's mind. _Oh… oh crap_ she thought.

"Britt"

"YES"

Santana's eyes widened.

"What?"

"YES! YES YES YES I WANT TO MARRY YOU!"

"What? Britt I'm not-"

Santana's sentence was cut by Brittany's hungry lips. The Latina didn't know what to do. She didn't want to hurt Brittany but the blonde would eventually realize her mistake as soon as she opens the box. The Latina remained still not knowing what to do so she waited for Brittany to pull away. Once she did, she caught the blonde's confused look.

"Well, put it on me!" she cheered.

"Wha-what?"

"The ring silly!"

"Uhm… Britt it's not a… it's not a ring" Santana said nervously and shyly. She was confused, she was embarrassed, and damn, she was uncomfortable. And for the record, this must have been the first awkward moment between her and Brittany.

Brittany froze. Not knowing what to say. Both girls remained still. Eyes darted into one another. They both refused to be the firsts breaking the silence, but Santana had to do it when she noticed Brittany's cheeks turn red and her eyes tearing up a little.

"Baby…" Santana started.

"I'm-I'm sorry I shouldn't have" Brittany's voice broke "I- I" she started crying and Santana brought her into her arms.

"Baby don't cry"

"I just feel so stupid right now Santana I'm sorry!"

"Baby why do you feel stupid?"

"Because I thought you wanted to marry me!"

"So?"

"It's stupid!"

"No! Honey of course I want to marry you someday!"

Brittany pulled away but her arms remained wrapped against Santana's neck. "Really?"

"Honey there's nothing in this world that I'd love more than spending the rest of my life with you"

Brittany smiled at this.

"And I'm planning on proposing to you someday as well, this was just, something different I needed to do first" she said whipping away Brittany's tears gently with her thumb.

"So, what exactly did you want to ask me?"

Santana smiled and opened the tiny box. There, layed a beautiful dinosaur silvered charm that matched the rest of silvered charms of Brittany's bracelet. A bracelet Santana had given to her on Christmas. It had a songbird charm, a unicorn charm, a kitten charm, a heart charm, a big silvered B charm, a big silvered S charm, and since she couldn't get a landslide charm, she got her a flower charm.

Brittany smiled and kissed Santana sweetly before picking it up from the box without unwrapping herself from the Latina. "Baby" she chuckled "I love it, what is this for"

Santana smiled and kissed her on the cheek before looking into her favorite pair of blue eyes. "Baby, would you like to go to prom with me?"

Brittany smiled with disbelief and chuckled "What?"

"I mean, like my date to prom"

Brittany chuckled again. _Santana was so freaking cute_ she thought. "Baby, of course I want to go to prom with you, was that what you were going to ask me?" she asked sweetly.

Santana blushed a little and tried to look down, but Brittany forced her to look into her eyes.

"Well, yeah, shouldn't have I asked you?"

"What? No, baby it's not that!" Brittany assured kissing her sweetly "I just kind of figured we were already going together but I think it's like the sweetest thing in the world that you had done this" she said smooching her sweetly.

_You fucking son of a gay_ Santana thought thinking of Kurt. But for the first time, she was grateful to him. She didn't regret whatsoever of doing this.

Brittany pressed her forehead against the Latina.

"Thank you for loving me so much" Brittany told her "I love you more than anything in this world you know? And you might wanna watch your back, because I just may ask you to marry me first"

Santana haven't ever felt so happy in her whole life "I would like to see you try" she said sweetly before being pulled for a passionate kiss.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter :) I loved it! There are more to come don't worry! And I'm also writing the story of how Santana got Brittany the bracelet :) It will be called "Lucky Charms" Please review!**


	14. What Santana does best

"Did I do something wrong?"

"…"

"Can you at least look at me?"

"…"

"Is this because of what I said about your hair looking green when you shower?"

"…"

"Oh! Come on! You're killing me here! At least tell me what the hell I did this time!"

"That's the problem Santana! You NEVER know! It's like you never pay attention to me! It's like" the blonde let out a small sob making Santana blink "It's like you've changed me!"

"What? Are you seriously saying this! Don't be ridiculous! I would never change you!" She tried to hug the blonde, but she pulled away roughly turning around.

"You never ask me out anymore, you don't call me, you tell me things late, it's like you rather hanging out with, with _him_."

"Him? Who?"

"KURT!"

"Kurt?"

"YES! KURT! It's like you chose him over me and lately you two are spending so much time together that I just feel…"

"You feel?"

"I FEEL LEFT OUT OKAY! AND I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU NOT CARING A FUCK ABOUT ME!"

"Not caring about you? What the hell are you talking about! I call you every single day when I get home! We see each other every day at school and we even have our own going out schedule for Christ Sake!"

"All you care about is Kurt!"

"I seriously can't believe we're even having this conversation"

"You haven't even told me you love me lately!"

"QUINN, I NEVER SAY THAT! TO ANYONE! Just Brittany…"

"Well it would be nice to hear! I bet you say it to your best friend Kurt every day!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH YOU AND KURT!

"YOU SHOULDN'T KNOW SINCE YOU HAVE LEFT ME OUT TO SPEND SOOO MUCH TIME WITH HIM!"

"Quinn you're seriously overreacting, I haven't left you out! I just told you! It's like you're my second fucking girlfriend!"

"Can I go now?" a very uncomfortable Brittany asked.

"NO!" both Santana and Quinn yelled in unison. Brittany had being hearing her girlfriend and her best friend argue for the last three hours. Quinn was mad at Santana for going with Kurt to buy the dinosaur charm she got Brittany, and Santana was trying to explain to her that they just ran into each other, but of course, the pair was so alike that Quinn got jealous. Brittany couldn't believe anyone could be more jealous than Santana, well, until now.

"I don't understand why you are acting like this"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT EVEN TRYING TO UNDERSTAND!"

"Understand what? That you're fucking jealous?" the Latina mocked.

"YES!"

"Wait, you're seriously jealous?"

"YES OKAY! I AM FUCKING JEALOUS!"

"Of Kurt?" Santana began to chuckle making Quinn burn inside.

"You're fucking laughing at my MISERY" Quinn began cursing in Spanish (a habit she learned from Santana) and also she started to smash her muffin.

Santana looked at Brittany, kissed her on her jaw and told her she could leave. Brittany whimpered a loud 'Thank you' and ran away not being able to handle this drama any longer.

"You're acting like a fucking baby"

"Yeah? Well you're a fucking evil bitch and I can't believe what you did"

"Quinn, I already told you I ran into Kurt when I was getting Brittany the charm. I still don't get what's the deal'eo"

"THE FUCKING DEAL'EO IS THAT HE'S FUCKING GAY!"

Santana frowned and gave Quinn a look of disbelief. She was hurt and she couldn't believe Quinn had just said that, but the blonde caught her friend's expression and noticed her mistake. She took a breath and tried to relax.

"S, I didn't mean it like _that"_

"Then what the fuck Quinn"

"The thing is Santana that he's gay and you're gay too! I mean, what if he gets you better? WHAT IF HE GETS YOU BETTER THAN ME!"

"QUINN!"

Santana was about to curse like there was no tomorrow until she found tears running out of her friend's eyes.

"Quinn" she said tugging her shoulder.

"Don't touch me Santana!"

"Q, come on" Quinn was right though, Santana was never loving to her, she felt a little bad, but it's not like she didn't want to, she just wasn't a loving person. She loved Quinn with every single part of her body, but their relationship had always been like that and it was actually one of the reasons the two were so close. But then she realized that maybe Quinn needed it. Santana had Brittany to make her feel loved, but Quinn didn't have anyone, she had her friends, and something was telling Santana that right now, she needed her best friend.

"Quinn" she tried again "Quinn listen to me. No one gets me like you do, no one, not even Brittany. What you and I have is incredible, weird, and crappy, but incredible. You always find a way through me, and no one besides Britt has done that with me. You get me because you know me; you always know what to say or not to say like yesterday. And Quinn, no one, believe me, NO ONE could ever take your place. I've taken too much of your crap to let it go that easily, and you're right, I never tell you that I love you, but I do Q, I do love you. You're one of the few people in my life that gives me the strength to carry on, and I'm sorry I'm not very affectionate, but believe me when I tell you that I love you. Q, I would kill for you and you know it."

Quinn looked at her friend and gave her a warm smile. Santana smiled back and hugged Quinn. It wasn't like their usual hugs, it was a more tender one, a warmer one.

"You were right about one thing though" the Latina said making the blonde look at her with questioning eyes.

"You're not my best friend anymore"

Quinn sent her a death glare, but Santana smirked.

"You're more than that, you're my sister"

Quinn smiled, but there was something weird about it, it was a devilish smirk.

"I love you too Santana, but I have to say, a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You did hurt my feelings by not telling me and cheating on me with Kurt so…" Quinn searched for something on her purse. She stopped for a second, looked at Santana and smiled "I do have to say, I learned from the best" she then took out a tape recorder and stopped it. Santana was stunned. _Holly shit Fabray _she tought.

"Anyways, it was a nice talk and seeing you all mellow and cotton candy for a change" Quinn rolled towards Santana and patted her shoulder "See you around sis" she said before rolling away.

Santana was still in shock. Only now she realized she had made a fool of herself. She looked at the blonde and smiled tenderly. She knew she wouldn't show it to anyone. She knew she would just keep it for reassurance. But God, she couldn't believe she had just been tricked by Quinn Fabray.

"Son of a bitch" Santana said with a smirk looking at her friend getting further and further.

"Baby" someone called making Santana turn around. It was of course her beautiful blonde.

"Baby" she smiled at the blonde.

"Is everything okay? I just saw Quinn leaving. Please tell me you're on your regular love-hate relationship status" Brittany said holding her girlfriend's hand intertwining their fingers.

"Oh, you have no idea" Santana responded looking at their fingers playing with each other. Brittany noticed the smirk on the Latina's face so she figured they were in good terms, but she also knew that smirk had a different meaning, a not so pleasant meaning. Well, not pleasant for her, but for Santana, it was like someone had just given a kid everything he'd asked for Christmas.

"Baby, what are you thinking about?" Brittany asked concerned. Santana looked at her and brought her hand to her lips kissing it sweetly.

"I'm thinking, my beautiful princess, that it is time that Santana does what Santana does best" she said evilly.

"Oh, no"

"Oh yes, revenge"

That same day later at school…

"All right girls! I have something special planned for you too" Brittany clapped.

"Remind me again why I agreed to do this?" Quinn complained.

"Because if you don't I'll lock you in the janitor's closet with Berry for two hours" Santana barked.

"Fuck you"

"Oh, now you want to-"

"Santana!" Brittany stopped her just in time giving her a disapproving glare.

"Sorry"

"Whipped"

"You're seriously asking for it Fabray!"

"Enough you too! Can't you go for at least one day without fighting?"

"No" they both said in unison.

"Can you at least fight while you help me?"

They both nodded crossing their arms sitting next to each other looking at Brittany move from one place to another.

"Thank you. Now, considering the fact that there's a wide amount of corruption not only into the real politics but also here on the WHMS halls, so I want you too to count the voted when the elections are over okay?"

They both nodded again.

"And I also need you both to come to my place tonight to help me with the menu. I'm going to cook everything today and you will have to taste it"

"You expect us to eat EVERYTHING?" Quinn asked with disbelief.

"Only for tonight, please" Brittany pouted.

"Oh please Fabray, when you were pregnant you could eat a whole house"

"Santana…" Brittany warned.

"Says the girl who cried and spent two whole weeks at the gym when Brittany told her she was fat"

"Fuck you"

"Enough you two! And I didn't call her fat Quinn. I told her she was my puffy baby teddy bear and I only said it because she's as cute as-"

"Honey" Santana raised her hand signaling her to stop.

"Shit I must have brought that tape recorder"

"Guys please. This is really important to me. It's my last chance. Otherwise, I flunk and Principal Figgins will ban the elections for good"

Both Santana and Quinn felt miserable. There was no way they weren't going to graduate together. Star together, end together. That was the deal.

"We'll do it Brittany" Quinn reassured her.

"We'll do anything you want" Santana said firmly.

"Why don't we end this at you place tonight while you feed us like the Flintstones?" Quinn joked.

Brittany smiled and nodded. These girls were really amazing. She walked towards Quinn and hugged her, placing one of her hands on Santana's lap. Quinn hugged her back.

"Well, I guess my work is done here. I'll see you guys tonight. See you later B"

"Bye Quinn" Brittany waved her goodbye while Santana wrapped her arms around her stomach resting her head on Brittany´s side.

"Bye bye puffy fluffy teddy bear" Quinn mocked.

"It's puffy baby!" Brittany corrected.

"Britt, just don't" Santana whined burying her face on Brittany's stomach while the blonde turned to face her. Quinn just laughed like a witch and left the room.

Santana began placing kisses on the blonde's covered stomach while Brittany played with the brunette's ponytail. Santana had her arms around Brittany's waist now and she was slightly rubbing her butt.

"Honey" Brittany asked. Santana just lifted her head resting her chin on Brittany's stomach and looked at her.

"I think I should ban hair gel"

Santana gave her a confused look but held her tighter encouraging the blonde to continue.

"Well, it's just, a guzilion million years ago there wasn't any hair gel so, I don't see the point on going to a prehistoric themed prom wearing it"

Santana scrunched her nose and buried her face against her girlfriend's belly again. Brittany began to rub her shoulders until she reached the Latina's face cupping it with her hands and making her look at her. She also motioned Santana to bend backwards so she could sit on her lap. The Latina did as requested.

"Do you like it?" Brittany asked shyly.

"The hair gel thing? I don't think anyone wears that, just Blaine but we can change that" The Latina responded with a devilish smirk.

Brittany smiled and rested her body onto her girlfriend "No, I mean, the prom. Do you think it will work out? Do you think I can do it?"

Santana could sense Brittany's nerves. She held her close and nuzzled her cheek getting a giggle from the blonde.

"I think this is going to be the best prom ever"

Brittany relaxed a little and closed her eyes burying her face on the crook of the Latina's neck resting her head on her shoulder "Really? How so?" she whispered against the brunette. Santana could tell she was tired.

"Well, not only because my super hot girlfriend is planning it and the theme is just, badass, but also because I get to go with the most beautiful girl in the planet and I get to be with her and all my friends" Santana said sincerely.

Brittany chuckled and lifted her head pressing her forehead with Santana's "And I'm nominated for prom King"

"Yeah, I can get us off that crap if you want"

"No don't, it will be fun"

"If you say so…"

Brittany smiled and sighed.

"Tired?"

"Hmmm" the blonde affirmed wrapping her arms around Santana's neck.

"You should get some sleep then" The Latina rubbed Brittany's back.

"You can't be fooled can you?" Brittany teased.

Santana chuckled "Shut up and go to sleep Brittany"

The blonde chuckled as well kissing her girlfriend's jaw lazily and nibbling it softly.

"We've got cheerio practice" Brittany hummed against Santana's neck.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that: You already know the routine. Go sleep in my car if you want, I'll get there as soon as I'm done"

Brittany smiled "I love my puffy baby teddy bear"

Santana grinned. Tha fuck! She loved it when Brittany called her that. It just melted her. "And I love my princess"

Santana walked Brittany to her car and then she went to cheerio practice. It was the usual, stupid girls being stupid not learning the stupid routine correctly making Santana frustrate. One practice was over she walked to the parking lot, and when she got to her car, she found a sleeping blonde. She smiled and she was dying inside to just squish the blonde and kiss her all over, but Brittany had a lot of stuff in her mind, so she'll just let her rest.

"Hmmm…" Brittany awoke laying on her bed, but she wasn't used to wake up without the Latina, so she felt a little lonely. How did she get there also? The last thing she remembered was falling asleep on Santana's car. But then she heard a noise coming from her bathroom, so she figured the Latina had carried her to bed.

"Baby are you in there?"

Santana came out from the bathroom putting on a white sweater. She was wearing a pair of shorts and brown suede flat boots.

The blonde smiled opening her arms for the Latina to lay on top of her. Santana did as requested and cupped Brittany's cheeks with her hands and kissed her jaw sweetly.

"Hi"

Brittany giggled and captured the Latina's lips for a few seconds "Hi"

"Are you feeling better?"

"Much" Brittany responded nibbling Santana's cheek. "You shouldn't have showered without me"

Santana chuckled "I didn't want to wake you"

"Yeah? Well I've been under a lot of stress these last few days, I could use some love…"

Santana giggled and kissed Brittany's lips running her tongue over them "You're a dork"

"How long until Quinn comes?" Brittany answered running her hands underneath Santana's shorts.

"Mmmmm half an hour?" Santana moaned.

"Good" Brittany responded biting on Santana's pulse point "That's more than enough"

"Good evening Mss. Pierce."

"Hello Quinn, it's good to see you, the girls are upstairs waiting for you" Mss. Pierce greeted with a smile.

"Oh, thank you, but I kind of need a hand to…"

"Of course sweetie, my husband will carry you in just a sec"

"Babe, I think… ugh… I think it's…. It's enough… fuck" Santana was squirming and didn't know if she'd be able to take any more pleasure while Brittany continued to suck her G-spot.

"Fuck, Britt, I'm gonna… QUIIIIIIIIIIINN!" Santana yelled.

Brittany pulled her tongue off from Santana, her whole face was covered with the Latina's arousal.

"Seriously Santana, you said HER name" Brittany commented angrily.

"OH MY GOD"

"QUINN!" Brittany turned and saw her terrified friend. All three girls were shocked, and neither of them made a move. Only a few seconds later Brittany realized she was naked in front of her best friend, and even worse, she was fucking her girlfriend in front of her best friend.

"Well don't just stand there!" Santana warned covering herself and Brittany with the sheets "Or sit there! Whatever! Just close the door!"

Quinn nodded and closed the door.

"Oh my God, I think we just got her a life trauma" Brittany said covering her face with her hands.

"Good" Santana said. Brittany gave her a confused look.

"Now whenever she brings up the tape topic, I'll just remind her of this" Santana mocked.

"You are unbelievable" Brittany said getting up from the bed and throwing a pillow at Santana "Hurry up and get dressed"

"Only you can throw me a pillow after sex" Santana said in a dramatic tone pretending to be hurt.

Brittany sighed and rolled her eyes walking towards Santana. She wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her deeply "I love you"

"Charming" Santana said sarcastically.

"Santana!"

"All right all right I'm dressing" She stood up to grab her clothes and felt Brittany's eyes on her. It wasn't a pretty look "Oh! Right, I love you too"

"You are unbelievable!" Brittany complained again.

"Awwww babyyy" Santana ran towards her and wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist (both still naked) "You know I mean it" she said smooching Brittany sweetly and tickling her side earning a tender giggle.

"I love you so much!" Brittany said pecking her girlfriend several times on the lips getting a chuckle from the Latina.

"QUIT MAKING OUT ALREADY AND HURRY UP!" Quinn yelled through the door.

Both girls giggled and untangled from each other. It was going to be a long night.

"I'll take care of you later Fabray, don't worry" Santana mocked.

"Ugh! Santana you seriously are unbelievable!" Quinn yelled.

"That's what she said-"

"UGH! YOU ARE GROSS"

* * *

**Next chapter is prom :) thanks for the reviews! Feel free to suggest as well!**


	15. Better than the first time?

"Okay, try this one now"

"Brittany, we've been eating more than 37 different plates, I don't think I can eat anything else"

"Quinn, you promised!" Brittany pouted.

"Don't do that to me, I'm not Santana, you can't convince me with that!"

"Baby!" Brittany whined looking at her girlfriend for support.

"Come on Q, you said you'd help her. Just think what teen Jesus would do"

"Ugh! You guys suck!" Quinn protested taking the big piece of meat Brittany was offering to her.

"Yay!" Brittany clapped "You're the best!" she said kissing Santana's cheek.

"Hey! I'm the one eating your crap!" Quinn complained.

"Do you want me to kiss you too?"

"Eww, no"

"Okay Fabray, first of all Brittany's food isn't crap, and second of all, you make a disgust face towards her again…"

"And what? You'll give me a puffy bear hug?" Quinn mocked.

"Don't push it" Santana said grabbing a knife and bending it towards Quinn.

"Girls! Come on! Baby, don't get mad, I know Quinn is joking. And Quinn if you wouldn't like my food then why did you eat those 13 chocolate pies I made for the Glee Club on Christmas"

Quinn rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Snap" Santana mocked playing with her girlfriend's hand earning a kiss on the forehead from the blonde.

"And you need to calm down too" Brittany warned her girlfriend, whom didn't even seem to care and was more concentrated on the blonde's arms around her neck. "Now! We're done with salty food"

"Ugh, finally" both girls sighed in relief.

"Now for desert-"

"You've got to be kidding me" Quinn said with disbelief throwing her head backwards.

"Hmm, honey, I don't think we can take it much longer, otherwise we're going to explode" Santana said rubbing Brittany's belly sweetly "And you should also take a break, you've been cooking like crazy"

"But I need to get this done now! The menu needs to be delivered tomorrow! Please help me" Brittany whined caressing Santana's hair.

Both Quinn and Santana sighed in defeat.

"Can we at least take a break?" Quinn pleaded "Like watch a movie to digest what we have eaten so far and then we continue. It's only 8 o'clock"

Brittany looked at Santana concerned.

"It's just a break Britt, you should also rest for a bit, and we have the rest of the night, right Quinn?"

"Yeah! Unholy Trinity sleepover!"

Brittany smiled and nodded "Okay, let's go to the living room"

Both Santana and Quinn smiled and proceeded. Santana collapsed on the loveseat, resting her head in one end and her feet on the other after pulling Quinn into the couch so she could be more comfortable. Brittany was setting the movie. It was _'The Proposal'_ and then walked towards Santana laying on top of her.

Quinn was completely out, totally focused in the movie. The other girls, well, not so much…

Santana was rubbing Brittany's back with her arms around her while Brittany had wrapped hers around Santana's neck. They were surprised how heavily they were making out. Quinn caught sight of this, but figured things would be kept PG-13 for now since she hadn't heard any moaning.

Brittany untangled one of her arms from Santana's neck to bring it to the Latina's face and pull her even closer so their tongues were completely inside of one another's mouth. Santana tried to do the same by pulling Brittany's head impossibly nearer and nibbled Brittany's bottom lip as it was a piece of candy that needed to be savored.

"Hmm… Baby… baby wait" Brittany whispered trying to pull away as softly as she could to avoid hurting the Latina.

"Hmmm… what" The Latina protested between kisses.

"Baby… please"

Santana groaned and after giving Brittany's tongue one last twist, she pulled away.

"What?" Santana whispered a little dizzy from the heavy make out session they just had.

Brittany chuckled at the effect she had on her girlfriend and cupped her face sweetly.

"I'm sorry I… I just can't focus right now"

"You need to focus while you kiss me?" Santana ask confused.

"What? No silly" Brittany chuckled "What I mean is that, I can't stop thinking about prom. What if I mess up?" she asked a little sadly.

Santana bent herself forward to plant a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek "Baby, you're not going to mess up. Everything you have planned is just, amazing. There is no perspective in which you look at this and find a flaw. Everything is perfect. And I'm not just saying this"

"But everyone in glee club seemed so… unconvinced"

"That's because they haven't seen it and they all think this prom will suck just like last year's. Britt, I'm telling you, everything is going to be fine"

"She's right Brittany, I've seen it too and I have to say I'm impressed. I didn't think you could pull it out all by yourself and still manage it to be perfect" Quinn said from the couch.

"Didn't mamma told you it isn't polite to dig into other people's conversations" Santana joked throwing her a cushion while Brittany rested her head on her chest.

"Well, the movie was over fifteen minutes ago and I was waiting for you magnets to pull away. Don't you get tired of chewing each other's tongues like a piece of gum?"

"Santana never chews my tongue Quinn. The only thing she likes to chew from my body are my-"

"Brittany!" both Quinn and Santana yelled.

"What?" the taller blonde asked as if it was nothing.

"We should get back to the kitchen" Santana suggested playing with her girlfriend's hair.

"Agreed" Quinn supported.

"Hmmm" Brittany hummed into Santana's chest "All right, let's do this"

Prom night…

"Hey"

"Hi"

"Looking good"

"You don't look too bad yourself Fabray"

"How's everything going?"

"Pretty awesome actually, Britt when to the restroom to change into her 'cavewoman outfit'"

"Do I need to ask?"

"Are you honestly surprised?"

"Not really, but everything looks amazing. I'm glad Brittany managed to pull this off"

"Yeah, me too"

"Well, I need to use the ladies room. I'll see you later S"

"Don't you need any help? I can go with you"

"Wha-what no! No that's okay I don't really embrace the idea of other people watching me peeing"

"Well, if you put it like that, it does sounds pretty gross" Santana chuckled "Just call me if you need anything"

"I will"

Quinn rolled away from the gym. Santana gave the whole place a look. Everything was pretty damn amazing. Her girlfriend was a genius, she couldn't be prouder. The food was great, the music was awesome, their numbers were also going to kick ass, and-wait, what's that over there? Is that?

"Oh my God" Santana said while looking at her girlfriend start her song with her superhot (and also supershort) outfit and the cheerios with dinosaur masks.

Brittany caught sight of her girlfriend and gave her a wink before starting her performance. It was breathtaking. And just when Santana gave her a thumbs up, Brittany jumped over her wrapping her legs around her waist and kissing her hard in front of everyone.

Santana giggled making the kiss a little sloppy "You did amazing"

"Yeah? Well I can't wait to get out of here"

"What?" Santana asked a little confused "Honey this is all spectacular, why do you want to go?"

Brittany gave her a devilish smirk and nibbled the Latina's lower lip "Because I can't stop thinking about the after prom"

Santana chuckled and placed a wet kiss on the blonde's neck.

"I know last year we weren't officially together, but I remember that you asked me to go home with you, and of course I did, you needed me, and then we had sex, well, it wasn't just sex, and I know that because you told me that you loved me, and that you wanted to be with me. It was the first time we made love Santana, and I can't describe how awesome it was and how much love I felt for you that night. You made me feel loved, and for the first time, I knew you weren't running away, and I knew I wasn't going to let you down again either. So I'm looking forward on making love to you tonight. I have high expectations on setting up the bar and if it's even possible beat the lovemaking we did last year"

Santana was speechless. Of course she remembered that night. it had been one of the best nights of her life. She looked right into Brittany's eyes and smiled. The blonde returned the smile and remained still between Santana's arms. They stood like that for several minutes. No words need to be said. By just looking at each other, they knew their love would only become greater.

"_Hey Santana wait up" Brittany said running towards the Latina. Santana turned around to look at her best friend._

"_What's up Britt?" she said sadly._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Home"_

"_What? Why?"_

"_I just, don't want to be here anymore"_

_Brittany stepped a little forward towards Santana and with a little hesitation took the Latina's hands with her own._

"_But, I don't want you to go"_

_Santana smiled a sad smile "You go have fun Britt, I'm glad you worked things out with Artie"_

"_What? Artie and me aren't together anymore Santana you know that"_

"_But I just saw you guys taking a picture together"_

"_It was just a picture, I don't want to be with him anymore, you know I want to be with someone else"_

_Santana didn't respond. Neither of them said anything for several minutes._

"_Where is Dave?" Brittany asked a little sad._

"_I don't know Britt, why?"_

"_I thought you guys were together" Brittany said looking down at her feet._

_Santana smiled and lifted the blonde's chin sweetly "He was just a beard Britt-Britt. We're both gay and we were both scared"_

_Brittany's face lit up "So you're not in love with him?"_

_Santana chuckled "What? Are you insane? Me? In love with Dave Karofsky? Come on Britt, I can't believe you out of all people fall into that"_

_Brittany smiled tenderly, but then her expression turned sad again "I don't want you to be with anyone else Santana"_

_Santana's heart ached after hearing those words._

"_I don't want you to let me go. I don't want Artie, I don't want anyone. I just want you"_

_Santana let Brittany's hands go and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. _

"_I could never let you go Britt. I wouldn't, I can't, and I won't. You're the only person I truly want to be with"_

_Brittany smiled and pressed her forehead against Santana's, and the Latina wasn't even aware of the fact that someone might see them, and honestly, she didn't care._

"_I love you Santana" Brittany said sincerely._

"_I love you too Brittany, you have no idea how much I love you"_

_Brittany closed the gap between them and captured her lips between her own. It wasn't just a peck. It was a real kiss, they haven't kissed in a while, and even though they have kissed several times in the past since they were twelve, this felt like the first time. Like the beginning of something new, of something that would last forever._

"_Do you want to get back inside?" Brittany asked shyly and slightly blushing after kissing the Latina like that._

_Santana chuckled at the effect she had on the blonde "Actually, I really wasn't kidding when I said I didn't want to be here. You can go back if you want. I just want to go home"_

_Brittany looked at the Latina deeply. It was such an intense look that it make Santana shiver._

"_Tell me"_

"_Tell you what?"_

_Brittany brushed one of Santana's cheeks softly with her hand "Tell me that you want me to go with you"_

_Santana blinked. She knew that if she asked Brittany to go home with her, they'd end up doing something they haven't done since Santana started 'dating' Karofsky._

"_Unless you don't want me to-"_

"_Come with me"_

_Brittany was the one who blinked this time._

"_Wh-what?"_

"_Please, come with me. You can spend the night I don't mind" Santana had never sounded so vulnerable. Brittany could tell the Latina was willing to fully trust the blonde, and she could also tell there was no sign of hesitation. She just nodded._

_The ride to the Casa de Lopez was quiet, but it's not like something needed to be said. They got to Santana's room, both still mute._

"_I'm gonna go change. Your pajamas are in the same drawer you always use, or you could wear mine, I don't mind. Then we can watch a movie, or we can eat something. We can do anything you want" Santana said sweetly placing a soft kiss on Brittany's lips "I love you" she said with a smile and with such conviction it made Brittany shiver._

"_I love you too" she said lovingly and with a smile._

_Santana walked through her bathroom and took off her dress. Then she undid her hairstyle and just when she was about to unzip her bra, she caught sight of the blonde also in her underwear standing in the doorframe._

"_Hey, is everything okay? Can't you find your clothes?" Santana asked oblivious of Brittany's intentions. _

_The blonde offered a hand to the Latina and she took it despise the fact the she was confused at what the blonde wanted to do._

_They were standing just a few steps away from Santana's bed. Brittany took Santana's hands and placed them on her waist. She started caressing the Latina's toned abs and traveled her hands up and down until she reached the lower part of Santana's breasts making the Latina shudder._

_Brittany's eyes were fixed on Santana's and Santana's eyes were fixed on Brittany's hands. She then looked directly into her favorite pair of blue eyes. They were filled with lust, but there was something more. They were also filled with love and trust._

"_Do you want me to?" Santana whispered._

"_Please" Brittany pleaded "I need you" she said closing the gap between their and now their bellies were touching "All of you"_

_Santana tightened her embrace around the blonde "I love you"_

"_I love you too" Brittany said with a wide smile. She loved hearing those three words from the Latina._

"_Do you trust me?" Santana asked almost touching the blonde's lips with her own._

"_With all my heart" Brittany said closing the gap between them and kissing Santana deeply. The Latina wandered her hands all over Brittany's back. She knew her body so well. She knew all the places she loved to be touched, she knew the places where she was more vulnerable, she knew what would have her begging her for more, but this time wasn't about teasing, it was about showing their love towards each other._

_Santana unlocked their lips and started placing wet kisses on Brittany's pulse point. Biting it softly and earning a moan. The Latina smiled when she felt Brittany giving in and relaxing her body with her own._

"_Britt" Santana said hugging her tightly._

"_Hmm?" Brittany mumbled against Santana's cheek._

"_Let's go to bed so we can do this right" Santana said sweetly._

_Brittany nodded "Take me to bed"_

_Santana lifted the blonde and placed her softly on the top of her bed, crawling on top of her and reconnecting their lips. Every time they pulled away for air, they both shared their love towards each other. When Santana kissed and nibbled Brittany's nipples, she never broke eye contact and rubbed her stomach lovingly to let her know this wasn't just sex. When she got inside Brittany, she took her time and confessed her how much she loved her with each trust. That night they both tasted each other for the first time. Brittany went down on Santana first, and when she finished she was so embarrassed (but in a cute way) that she hid her face on the crook of Santana's face, but Santana turned her face to look at her and smiled, reassuring her love once more and kissing her deeply tasting herself on the blonde's lips. When she went down on Brittany, they never broke eye contact, and Brittany was blushing, but it didn't matter, because she could see Santana was blushing as well, and they were both smiling at each other's adorableness. That night they were both awkward for the first time as well, but it wasn't because they were nervous, and it wasn't because they were hesitating, it was because it was something so special, they wanted to do it right._

"Quinn! Quit making out with Berry and come help me count the votes so I can get my crown!"

"I'll see you later Rachel"

Rachel smiled "Good luck, you have my vote" she told the blonde.

"I don't want to be Queen if Britt isn't King"

"Let's make a difference then"

Santana looked at her friend and smiled.

Just as the song was over, Santana hugged Quinn like she had never hugged her before. The blonde of course hugged her back and laughed.

"I can't believe you didn't do this before you stupid bitch" Santana said.

Quinn chuckled and pulled away "I can take it from here now, thank you for helping me through the song"

Santana softly let her go "Are you sure?"

Quinn smiled tenderly "I'm sure, now go kiss your girlfriend. She looks like a sad puppy"

Santana turned to look at Brittany who had her eyes fixed on her, and then turned to look at her friend again.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Quinn hugged Santana once more "I'm sure" she pulled away "Now go before Brittany kicks our butts"

Santana smiled and nodded "I love you Q"

Quinn's eyes widened. Rachel Berry prom Queen and Santana Lopez saying she loves someone other than Brittany? Now she was pretty sure it was the end of the world "I love you too S"

Santana got downstage and jumped into her girlfriend's arms.

"That was incredible!" Brittany cheered kissing her jaw.

"This whole night has been incredible! You are incredible! I love you!"

Brittany chuckled and kissed Santana on the lips this time "I love you too"

"Come on! I still needz to getz my dance on with you" Santana said pulling the blonde towards the dance floor.

They kept dancing like crazy for hours. Brittany was exhausted so she sat down with Mercedes leaving Sam and Santana on the dance floor. They were both amazing dancers. Brittany couldn't keep her eyes off from her Latina. _She is so beautiful_ she thought.

"How do you guys do it?" Mercedes asked with a smirk.

"Huh?"

"How do you guys do it?"

"Well, Santana doesn't like when I talk about our personal life, but usually she gets really shy and I have to make the first move, but as soon as we catch a rhythm she becomes horny and-"

"Brittany" Mercedes held her hand high motioning the blonde to stop "I meant how you girls manage to still be all over each other. Usually couples that have been together this long aren't this obsessed with one another"

"Oh, well, I guess we're not just a regular couple. I mean, look at her, she's smoking hot, she drives me crazy. It's hard not to be all over her when she's always so kind and sweet. Her smile just melts me. Don't tell her that, she still doesn't know that's my weak point of her"

Mercedes chuckled "You guys have weak points?"

"Totally, Santana's weaknesses are my eyes. She still blushed whenever they 'sparkle'. I still don't know what does she mean by that, but I think it's cute"

"Don't forget your pout, she totally melts with it. It's like you could ask her to jump from a cliff and just by pouting she'd do it"

"I would never ask her to do that" Brittany said with genuine concerned earning a giggle from her friend.

"My point is that I think it's amazing how committed you guys are. I love to see how you bring the best out from Santana. Now thanks to you she's been kind of 'tamed'"

"I don't really think I've done that. Santana has always been really sweet. Ask Quinn if you want to. She has her temper I know that, but if you don't mess with her and give her her space, she'll come around"

"Yeah but you've got something Brittany. You have something that can turn her to wiped cream even if she's about to burn the school. I've seen it. I've seen how she cools off by just looking at you. How do you do that?"

Brittany glanced at her beautiful brunette who was still having a blast with Sam, and now Quinn. She smiled and remembered how that same night had Santana helped Quinn out. She couldn't understand why anyone couldn't see how awesome she was. She shrugged her shoulders and looked back at Mercedes "I'm just lucky I guess. I'm just lucky she loves me and gave me the chance to be part of her life. She's always nice to me. Since we were five and other kids would bully me, she always stood up for me"

Mercedes smiled "Well, everyone in Glee Club say she's the lucky one"

"That's because you don't give her a chance" Brittany argued looking back at her girlfriend.

"What do you mean? We love Santana!"

"Yeah, I know you do, and she loves you guys too. But for all of you despite Quinn and Rachel she's the girl that hurt me and was a coward and stole me away from Artie"

"Whoa whoa whoa Brittany. I do not see her like that. In fact, Santana is one of the bravest people I've ever met. She's just a little hard to take, but I don't see her as a bad girl. She's my homegirl and I love her. But you're still my favorite out of you two" Mercedes joked.

Brittany chuckled and felt a warm hand on the back of her neck.

"Wheezy, your trouty mouth sure can dance" Santana said exhausted resting herself on the back of Brittany's chair.

"You're not that bad yourself" Sam complimented.

"Brittany, your girlfriend sucks at dancing, when are you going to dance with me and save me from my misery?" Quinn whined.

Both Brittany and Santana chuckled.

"Do you mind?" Brittany asked the brunette lovingly.

"Hell no, go ahead and show her who's the one that sucks at dancing" she responded sending Quinn a death glare. The former cheerio smirked and grabbed Brittany's hand.

"Come on I love that song!" she cheered before taking Mercedes' hand "You too!"

"Ready for another round?" Sam asked offering Santana his hand.

"You go, you guys took most of my energy. I'll catch up later"

Sam winked and walked towards the dance floor with her friends. Santana took a sit where Brittany was sitting and let out a tired breath and closed her eyes.

"Hey" Rachel said shyly.

Santana opened her eyes and looked at her, then at her crown, and then she looked at her again.

"Hi" she said with a smile.

"I… I wanted to apologize"

Santana gave her a confused look "What for?"

"For what happened yesterday. You were right. I should deal with my stuff without bringing all of you guys down. And honestly, this night has been amazing"

Santana looked at Rachel's crown again and smirked "It sure has"

Rachel smiled at the Latina and placed her hand on the top of Santana's "So, we're good?"

Santana returned the smile "Totally"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You already are aren't you?"

"Did I really win?"

Santana was quiet for a second, then looked at Quinn and smiled.

"Do you want me to be honest with you?"

Rachel nodded with a little concern in her eyes"

"That girl nobody knows came last, Quinn and I came second, well, Quinn was actually ahead of me for one vote"

Rachel sighed "So she won and just gave me the crown"

Santana looked at the smaller brunette and squeezed her hand.

"Rachel"

Rachel looked up into Santana's eyes.

"You won by two votes"

* * *

**I hope you're enjoying the story guys! Please keep reviewing :) I love your support! More chapters to come don't worry! And next one will be a hot one!**


	16. Tyrannosaurus Sex

The night continued to go on and wild, but certain blonde and a feisty Latina had different plans for their night.

"Baby" Brittany came up from behind Santana wrapping her arms around her and nuzzling her sweetly.

Santana looked at her and rubbed her cheek "Hey! Tired?"

Brittany shook her head "No, but I really want to be just with you right now"

"Sure baby, do you want to dance"

"Not really, maybe a little but can we go home after?"

Santana turned to look at her. She didn't understand, they were having a blast "Anything you want honey, but, is everything okay? Why do you want to leave?"

Brittany shrugged her shoulders and kissed her cheek "It's nothing actually. I just want to be with you alone. This night has been more than perfect and mostly thanks to the fact that I came here with you"

Santana smiled and pulled Brittany in for a kiss "Can we dance a little more? I feel like I haven't danced that much with you"

Brittany smiled and nodded "Let's go" then she kissed her again.

The blonde had her arms around Santana's neck and the Latina had hers around Brittany's waist, tickling her here and there earning giggles from the blonde.

"Hey, now that I remember, can you explain to me how did Rachel manage to get so many votes? She wasn't even a candidate, and I don't think anyone knows who she is, I mean, it's already hard for me to see her, how can everyone else?"

Santana chuckled and kissed the blonde sweetly before answering "If I tell you you'll have to keep it a secret okay?"

Brittany nodded and zipped her mouth with and invisible key earning another kiss from the Latina.

"Quinn won, she was ahead of me for one vote, but she didn't want to be queen anymore, and I didn't want to be queen if you weren't king, so we decided to make a difference and gave Berry the crown. At least we'll both know that the top bitches of Mckinley aren't total monsters"

Brittany's jaw dropped open. She couldn't believe both Quinn and Santana had whined over a stupid crown for over a year and now that they had it they just gave it away.

"You guys are incredible" Brittany said with disbelief.

"We wouldn't have gotten all of the votes if we weren't" Santana smirked.

"You always make it so hard to give you a compliment" Brittany grinned.

"I guess I'm just used to them" Santana joked earning a light punch from the blonde.

"Hey!"

"You know I don't like it when you're cocky" Brittany giggled.

Santana brought the blonde closer and kissed her passionately. They kept dancing for a little less than an hour until Brittany decided it was time to go. They said goodbye to their friends and everyone congratulated Brittany for doing an amazing job.

They got to Brittany's red car in the parking lot, and after a short but heavy make out session they got in.

"Are we staying at your place or mine?" Santana asked placing her hand on Brittany's thigh.

Brittany smirked "Well, both your parents and mine are at our houses, so I kind of have a little surprise for you" she said lovingly.

Santana scrunched her nose and frowned, and Brittany couldn't resist but kiss it. She then took out the same scarf Santana had used on her the night of their date.

"Put it on"

"Brittany, there's no way I'm putting that on my face now, I'll look ridiculous"

"Baby, it's nearly three in the morning, there's no one around" Brittany giggled putting the scarf on Santana.

"I swear if that school finds another way to portray my personal life-"

"I would beat them up don't worry"

Santana chuckled squeezing Brittany's thigh lightly.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Brittany asked innocently.

"I had a blast honey" Santana smiled and Brittany quickly kissed the hand Santana had on her thigh.

The blonde stopped the car and got off from it to pull her girlfriend out as well.

"Take it out" Brittany said eagerly. Santana did as requested and her jaw dropped open.

"Britt-Britt, what did you do?" she said with a wide smile spread across her face. Her eyes were sparkling and her mouth was still opened. She couldn't believe Brittany had actually booked Lima's best five-star hotel. She looked back at the blonde who was all smiles and jumped on her making Brittany almost lose her balance.

"You are crazy Brittany" Santana said kissing her sweetly all over the face "You have no idea how happy you make me"

Brittany chuckled and nuzzled her girlfriend's nose "I wanted this night to be special"

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany's nose "Baby this night has already been special only for the fact that I got to go to prom with my dream date"

"That's me right?"

Santana giggled "Yes silly that's you"

"Shall we?" Brittany said offering a hand to the brunette and couldn't help laughing after Santana dragged her to the lobby. They got the keys to their room. It was a honeymoon suite. Brittany was a total sap, but Santana was still stunned by the beauty of the room.

"Remind me again why you did this for me?" Santana said while exploring the room.

Brittany smiled "Because…"

Santana turned to look at the blonde and tilted her head waiting for her to continue.

"Because maybe this isn't my last prom, but it is yours, and I wanted it to be special. I wanted you to have fun and remember this night for the rest of your life. I didn't want to mess up, but even if I did I may have another year to fix it but with you I had to have a backup plan and well, this was it"

Santana smiled and walked towards her taking her hands with her own.

"Baby, you don't have to worry. You could've put me into a pterodactyl costume and I wouldn't have cared. Giving me the chance of spending this night with you already made it perfect. The second you told me you would come with me, I knew everything was going to be just perfect"

Brittany scrunched her nose and nuzzled it against Santana's kissing her sweetly.

"Thank you" Santana said hugging her tightly. Brittany held her back and placed a kiss on Santana's neck. After that she pulled away breaking their embrace.

"I need you to do something for me" she said sweetly.

Santana nodded and Brittany blushed making Santana smile and Brittany blush even more. God _her teeth are so freaking perfect!_ Brittany thought.

"I really mean this in the least dirty way as possible, but can you take your dress off? Just, keep your underwear on okay?" Brittany requested shyly and still blushing.

Santana laughed at her girlfriend's adorableness and cupped one side of her face with her right hand. She could feel Brittany's warm skin from her blushing "Do you want me to undo my hair as well?"

Brittany relaxed a little when she noticed Santana was willing to cooperate and nodded. The Latina stole a peck from the blonde before doing as requested.

"I'll do the same at the bathroom okay? You stay here please"

Santana smiled and nodded. She didn't take too long though. She was wearing a red bra and matching panties. It was sexy, but it wasn't teasing. She undid her hair as well in no time and let her curls run down her shoulders. She figured the blonde would take a little longer so she sat on the bed laying on her stomach looking at the window. The city view was awesome. But her view became much greater once the blonde got out of the bathroom. Santana's jaw dropped open, again, but suddenly covered her mouth with her hand to hide her laughter.

Brittany was wearing her a yellow duckies bra and matching duck panties. Santana wasn´t actually laughing AT Brittany, she just couldn't help how cute her girlfriend was.

"Should I have brought the lingerine?" Brittany asked.

Santana shook her head with a huge smile on her face "You look absolutely adorable! Just like the girl I fall in love with! Come here!"

Brittany smiled and proceeded to hug her girlfriend.

"So what do you have in mind?" Santana asked pulling them onto the mattress making Brittany top her.

"Well, actually I need to take some revenge on you?"

"On me? What for?" Santana frowned playfully.

"For this" Brittany said starting to tickle her. Santana started twisting like a noodle and wrapped one of her arms around Brittany's neck but tried to get her off with the other one. She really didn't know what the hell she was doing.

"Britt-Bri-Bri-Brittany! This is mean!" She said laughing.

"You seem to be enjoying it" Brittany said chuckling. She pulled herself up and now was in a sitting position with a twitching Santana over her legs.

"Britt please!" Santana pleaded still laughing pulling herself up giving her back to the blonde. This didn't stop her though. Now she was tickling Santana's sides making the brunette tremble even more. Santana wrapped one of her arms around Brittany's neck.

"Baby I'm begging you" Santana was convulsing of laughter and Brittany was laughing of pure evilness.

Santana held tighter to Brittany's neck and managed to turn her face to face her. Just then, when their eyes met, Brittany ceased her attack and smiled. Santana smiled as well and slowly rubbed Brittany's cheek.

"You're mean" she said playfully.

"I know" Brittany teased, but not in a sexy way, more in a sweet way "I'm going to kiss you now okay?" she said tenderly.

Santana smiled and nodded "Okay"

Brittany lifted Santana's chin and wrapped her free arm around the Latina's stomach playing with the warm skin she loved so much and pulled Santana in for a kiss. It was sweet and wet and it made them both chuckle.

"I love that we are a pair of dorks" Brittany said playfully after pulling away.

"Speak for yourself" Santana challenged turning around and pushing Brittany on the mattress so now they were laying and the Latina was on top this time. Brittany smiled and pulled Santana in for another kiss, this time a fiercer one. Without noticing, Brittany's hands began wandering throughout Santana's bare back, rubbing it gently, but pulling her closer to her. She maneuvered to roll them over so she could be on top again without breaking their kiss and now her hands where down at Santana's waist squeezing it softly.

Santana put her arms behind her head to let her whole body vulnerable at Brittany's touch. Brittany smiled into their kiss and caressed Santana's forearms and biceps. She gently pulled away from their kiss to nibble Santana's earlobe earning a moan from the Latina. Brittany lowered her lips to repeat her actions at her girlfriend's pulse point biting and nibbling softly with the intentions of leaving a hickey. Santana tilted her head to grant the blonde more access and held Brittany's hands which were now with her own intertwining their fingers.

The blonde kept sucking and nibbling making the Latina tremble and arch her back. She unlocked her hands with Santana's to rub the Latina's sides gently. When she got to Santana's side breasts the brunette moaned a little louder than the first time. Brittany locked their lips again and slowly began massaging the Latina's covered breasts. Santana shivered at her girlfriend's touch and wrapped her arms around her back pulling her closer. Brittany set her arms behind the Latina and lifted her gently to prevent breaking their kiss. She wandered her hands through Santana's upper back and slowly unzipped her bra. The brunette opened her eyes without unlocking her lips with the blonde and smiled into the kiss making Brittany open her eyes as well and return the smile. She pulled away softly removing the piece of clothing smooching her girlfriend's nose while doing so.

"You're beautiful" Brittany said kneeling on Santana's stomach looking at her girlfriend tenderly.

Santana smiled and sat as well carefully not trying to pull Brittany off her and gently removed the blonde's bra "Not as much as you are"

Brittany wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck and pulled her into a fierce kiss. They both moaned into the contact of their nipples touching and erecting against each other. Brittany pulled away from the kiss to capture one of those caramel nipples into her mouth. She sucked at it roughly flicking her tongue around it. Santana's back arched and rested herself on one arm while the other pulled Brittany's head closer to her breast. Brittany let go off Santana's nipple to nibble at the same breast's underboob roughly. Santana moaned grabbing a fist of Brittany's hair pulling her impossibly closer. Brittany mirrored her actions with the other nipple and breast, and when she pulled away, Santana finally collapsed into the pillows licking her lips and grinning like an idiot. Brittany rubbed her cheek and kissed her sweetly.

"I'm just getting started" she said playfully into the kiss.

The blonde pulled away and took of her panties doing the same with Santana's. She started kissing the Latina's toned abs flicking her tongue on each line and nibbling softly the skin she found available. She kept going lower, and lower, and lower, until…

"FUCK" Santana yelled grabbing a fist of blonde hair into her hand and pulling it closer. Brittany had darted her tongue without warning deep inside Santana. The Latina instinctively began straddling Brittany's face while Brittany shamelessly sucked on the brunette's nib sucking as much of her arousal as possible. Santana wrapped her legs around Brittany's shoulders and the blonde took the opportunity to lift the Latina and bury her face even deeper. Without any hesitation, Brittany began drawing circles on the Latina's folds as fast as she could making Santana tremble roughly. Her walls began clenching around Brittany's tongue so the blonde knew her girlfriend was close. She buried her face as deep as she could until she reached her girlfriend's G-spot nibbling it hard until the Latina couldn't take it any longer achieving her release.

Santana's body was shaking and instead of waiting Brittany pulled her tongue away roughly and inserted to fingers into her girlfriend's clit making the Latina scream. At first, the blonde got concerned and looked directly into her girlfriend's eyes, which were closed.

"Baby, baby are you okay?" she asked desperately.

Santana just nodded and straddled Brittany's hand encouraging it to continue. The blonde smiled and began trusting the Latina as fast and deep as her fingers could reach. It didn't take long for Santana to find her second orgasm, but Brittany didn't stop or slow down her motions, instead, she inserted a third finger.

Santana squirted.

"Fuck Britt, pull away! Pull away!"

Brittany quickly removed her hand from her girlfriend. Her eyes widened. This had never happened before, and they sure have had heavy hot sex before, but this was new, for both of them.

Brittany began going down on her girlfriend again to lick her clean, but Santana stopped her.

"Wait, baby please!" she pleaded "It hurts baby, wait"

Brittany's whole face dropped. She felt like she had just rapped Santana by looking at the pain expression on her face. Her eyes began tearing all of a sudden.

"Honey!" Santana cupped Brittany's face with her hands and brought her down on top of her so that their foreheads were touching "Baby what's wrong?" her breathing was still uneasy.

Brittany couldn´t contain her sobs and melted into Santana's embrace "Did I… Did I do this to you?"

Santana was confused and wrapped her arms around the blonde hugging her tightly "Yes baby you did this. But why are you crying?"

Brittany began shaking and Santana started to worry "I'm sorry!"

"Honey, sorry about what?" Santana said kissing Brittany's cheek sweetly.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you! I didn't mean-"

"Baby, what makes you thing that you hurt me" Santana said locking their eyes by nuzzling Brittany's nose.

"I… You… you've never done that before! Did I break you? Was it too much? I swear I didn't mean to!" Brittany whined burying her face on the crook of Santana's neck.

The Latina smiled and began kissing Brittany's forehead sweetly. When the blonde looked at her with teary eyes, Santana puckered her lips and buried her face against Brittany's. "Baby do you want to know what you just did to me?" she said tenderly kissing her girlfriend's nose.

Brittany gave her a confused worried look but nodded, resting her head on the Latina's chest, who began rubbing it sweetly playing with her hair.

"You just gave me the most amazing experience of my life"

"But I hurt you" Brittany sobbed. Santana cleared her tears with her thumb and placed it on the blonde's lips playing with them lovingly.

"Baby you didn't hurt me, you made me squirt. It's like when guys ejaculate, but it only happens with us before or during an orgasm. The thing is that you didn't hurt me baby, it's just that when that happens everything gets really sensible. But it had never happened to me before, and it was amazing, like" Santana sighed and chuckled covering her eyes "I really have no words to describe it Brittany. You're incredible" Santana looked at her tenderly. "And I love you so much"

The Latina turned them over so now she could top Brittany and began kissing her passionately. The blonde was a little hesitant at first but quickly melted into the kiss. Santana sucked on Brittany's tongue with such conviction that the blonde soon forgot what she was crying about.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Santana breathed desperately into Brittany's mouth. The blonde just nodded and pulled the brunette in for another hungry kiss. Santana pulled away and started nibbling Brittany's earlobe whispering words of adoration by doing so.

"You are definitely the most beautiful person I've ever met in my whole life" she licked her neck reaching the blonde's pulse point and sucking it hungrily "You take my breath away" She traced her tongue towards Brittany's collarbone "You're smoking sexy, your eyes are hypnotizing, your neck is delicious and your legs are to die for" She kept tracing her tongue through the valley between Brittany's breast. There she stopped and started sucking and licking earning a loud moan "And the best part of all, is that you're mine" she bite the side of the blonde's right breast "I love you" she mirrored her actions with the other breast "And I'm not sharing you with anyone" she pulled away and placed her hands onto Brittany's tights "You are mine Brittany"

The blonde was panting. She knew Santana wasn't teasing, and that's why she was so wet, because the Latina was being sincere.

The brunette leaned into the blonde capturing her lips into a lazy kiss while traveling her fingers around Brittany's core. She drew small circles around it making the blonde shiver and traced a line where it parted. Two fingers finally made their way inside Brittany and went deep inside of her.

Brittany gasped and wrapped one of her arms around the Latina's neck while the other grabbed onto the sheets.

"Fuck me" she whispered before bringing Santana's face closer to her "Kiss me" she requested sweetly.

Santana began trusting her girlfriend finding a slow but pleasant rhythm. She know the blonde preferred slow, deep trusts that could take her to the edge while enjoying every single second of Santana being inside of her. The Latina nibbled Brittany's tongue slowly as well making Brittany open her mouth to grant more access. When the pressure was too much for her, she turned her head and pulled away. Her cheeks had turned dark pink and she let out small howls by each trust from the Latina.

"I love you so much Brittany, you're so perfect for me in so many ways. You drive me crazy" Santana whispered into Brittany's ear while continuing with her trusts. Suddenly she felt the blonde's walls begin to tighten around her fingers, so she decided to give her girlfriend a perfect climax by sticking her fingers deep inside Brittany and let them still for a few second. Brittany went wild, she loved when Santana did that, and reached her orgasm just by that. Her body arched and trembled, but the Latina held her tenderly between her free arm kissing her jaw lovingly. When the blonde began to even, she slowly removed her finger off from her making Brittany whine a little and making her eyes tear up a little as well, but they weren't tears of pain, they were caused by Brittany's arousal. The blonde quickly wrapped her arms around Santana and brought her closer.

"That was incredible" she whispered almost out of breath "I love you too" she kissed her lazily "So much"

Santana licked her fingers clean and melted into their embrace.

"Baby" Brittany said before her girlfriend could fall asleep.

"Hmm?" Santana hummed into Brittany's neck.

"Now what do you think of this whole prom?"

Santana smiled and lifted her head to press her forehead against Brittany's "Best" peck "Prom" peck "Ever"

* * *

**I tried to make this as sweet as I could, so tell me what you think :) next chapter will be nationals or their preparation to nationals, I don't know yet, but it will be good, and who knows, maybe it's time for a little slip up, but don't worry, I wouldn´t do that for good, or would I? please review :)**


	17. I don't care

"Hi baby" Santana greeted her girlfriend at her locker standing on her tip toes to kiss the blonde on her cheek.

"Hi" Brittany said without looking at the Latina.

"You look pretty today" Santana said grinning.

"I look the same as always Santana"

_Huh? Now that's weird, no, maybe I'm just picturing things_ Santana thought

"I missed you"

"We saw each other just a few hours before you dropped me yesterday"

The Latina titled her head in confusion, but she figured the blonde was right so she decided to let it go.

"How did you sleep?"

"I slept fine"

"Sorry I couldn't pick you up this morning. My mom took my car to a revision"

"That's ok, I can always drive"

"Do you think you can drop me after school?"

"Well, yeah I guess, if I have to…"

Santana frowned. Something was definitely going on.

"Why are you talking to me like that?" Santana asked softly.

"Like what?"

"You're being all defensive"

"No I'm not. You're imagining things"

"No I'm not Britt. You're never this arid, especially to me"

"Well Santana, maybe I'm just not all over you like you're with me"

That hurt Santana, like a lot "What is that supposed to mean Brittany?" Santana asked calmly.

"I don't know, maybe I think it is important to let you breathe for once in a while so you can have a life without depending on me"

Santana choked "Britt why are you saying this to me? You're acting like a total-"

"Bitch? You would know"

"I was going to say stranger. Is everything okay? Or did I do something wrong?"

"Jesus Santana why do you think everything in my life involves you!"

With that said Santana broke, her eyes filled with tears but she held them back. She knew something was wrong with Brittany and by crying she figured things would only get worse. Brittany was looking at her like she was expecting the next bomb for her to detonate.

"Are you okay? Can I help you with something?" Santana tried once more.

"Do you seriously think I'm that stupid to not solve my problems by myself?"

Santana looked at her in confusion "What? No! Of course not! I don't think you're stupid at all, I just don't like seeing you upset"

"I don't need you for everything you know-"

"Hey that's enough!" Quinn intervened followed by Rachel who placed her hand comfortingly on Santana's shoulder.

"You stay out of this" Brittany demanded.

"No I won't. You can't treat her like that"

"You have no right to tell me how to treat my girlfriend Quinn"

"And you have no right to treat her like your personal puppet Brittany"

"Q…" Santana tried.

"No Santana, I won't shut up. Listen Brittany, I love you, but you can't treat Santana like this"

"Of course I can't, because she always gets what she wants"

"No Brittany, because she has never treated you other than with love and respect, and whatever she did wrong does not justify your behavior" Rachel stated.

"She hasn't done anything!" Brittany said frustrated.

"With more reason then" Quinn added.

"Don't you think the queen of Lima Highs Adjacent can defend herself?" Brittany challenged.

"Why are you acting like this Brittany?" Rachel asked stunned.

"Go mind your own business" Brittany responded.

"This is part of my business Brittany!" Santana stated "Whatever matters to you matters to me not because I think you're stupid but because I love you and I care about you!"

"God Santana, don't be so dramatic. It's not like we're married. You're just my high school girlfriend" Fuck no_, no, no I didn't mean to say that_ Brittany thought as soon as she finished her last sentence.

Both Rachel and Quinn froze, none of them daring to look at the Latina. Brittany had her eyes fixed on Santana, trying to find the words to explain herself, trying to apologize and tell her that she loves her more than anything in this world, but what she just said had been so rude and insensitive she couldn't find the words.

Santana turned around and got vanished from the hallway. Rachel followed her leaving the pair of blondes facing each other.

"Well, whatever she did, I hope you're happy because I'm sure she's regretting it right now" Quinn said almost about to turn around and follow the Latina, but Brittany grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Wait, no, no, no, I did not just broke up with my girlfriend"

"You just made pretty clear that you don't want her around you"

"No! That's not what I meant!"

"Then I suggest you go fix it before it is too late"

Brittany stormed out of the hallway looking for Rachel and Santana. She found the petite brunette outside the cheerios locker room.

"Where is she?" the blonde asked panting.

"She's in there, but I'm not letting you in"

"What? Rachel what are you talking about let me talk to her"

"I'm not letting you hurt her even more"

Brittany's heart broke by hearing this, she had hurt Santana and there was nothing that she hated more.

"Rachel please" the blonde pleaded.

The small brunette noticed genuine regret in the dancer's eyes. She stepped aside and let her in.

Brittany entered the locker room and after passing three empty halls, she found her Latina sitting on a bench with her hands covering her face. She was sobbing and heavily crying, and it made the blonde feel miserable about it. She slowly approached her and kneeled in front of her placing her hands on Santana's knees.

"Baby, baby please look at me, I'm sorry"

Santana couldn't help it, and it made Brittany break as well.

"Honey please don't cry. It breaks my heart to see you like this. I was an idiot, I'm sorry" Brittany said before burring her face on Santana's lap.

The Latina couldn't control her tears, but she heard Brittany, so she started rubbing her head to let her know it was okay. As soon as the blonde felt the Latina's touch, she jumped straight to her lips and kissed her roughly.

"I love you, I love you like I've never loved anyone before in my whole life, everything I said earlier is bullshit, everything that's going on in my life involves you, everything Santana everything! You're not a bitch, I'm the bitch for telling you you're a bitch. And baby, I'm so all over you, I can't control myself, I just want to be with you every single second. I can't stop thinking about you. Whenever I eat, or I'm in class or I'm dancing, or when I'm singing, or sleeping, or anything! You're in my head every single time and I love it. I love you (kiss) I love you (kiss) I love you (kiss) I love you so so much (kiss) I'm going to marry you some day and, and we're gonna have a family (kiss) and, and you didn't do anything Santana I swear"

Brittany was pouring and Santana had her wrapped against her to keep her calm.

"It's just that, it's just that I'm so stupid Santana. I just couldn't face you because I, I've disappointed you" Brittany said panting "And I'm so sorry but, I, I'm not going to be able to graduate with you" Brittany buried her face on the crook of Santana's face "I'm so sorry baby, I wish I wouldn't be this stupid, but I swear I tried everything to prevent me from flunking but I just couldn't baby, I couldn't be good enough"

Santana tried to process everything Brittany had just said. She needed to find the right words and be as clear as possible.

"Britt, Brittany look at me" she said firmly. The blonde raised her head and Santana wiped her tears sweetly.

"I don't care" Santana said.

Brittany sniffled "What?"

"I don't care if you don't graduate with me because that doesn't changes anything"

"What-what do you mean" Brittany said trying to pull herself together.

"What I mean is that I don't care if you don't graduate this year, or next one, or in five years, or never. I don't care Brittany. It doesn't changes anything. It doesn't changes the fact that you're the smartest person I've ever met, it doesn't changes the fact that I love you and you drive me crazy, it doesn't changes the fact that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. It doesn't changes anything. It doesn't make me love you any less. If you don't graduate, fine, we'll figure it out. I will stay here for you, the scholarship isn't going anywhere, and Brittany, if you graduate or not believe me when I tell you that it doesn't makes me disappointed at you. I will always be proud of who you are and I will always be proud to call you my girlfriend. I love you Brittany Susan Pierce, and a stupid diploma will not be the reason I stop loving you. There's no way in this universe I could ever stop loving you. It's like that gay vampire movie you always make me watch. I'm like that hot wolf kid, I was made for you, I was made to love you, and that's never going to change Brittany, never"

Brittany couldn't let go off Santana and couldn't stop crying either "I'm so sorry about earlier I swear I didn't mean to baby I'm sorry"

Santana held her tightly and kissed her temple "Let's just forget about that okay?"

Brittany kissed Santana's shoulder but still was too ashamed to look at her. Santana pulled her away and forced her to make eye contact with her.

"Okay?"

Brittany swallowed and nodded.

"Okay" she said before kissing Santana passionately again "I love you Santana, I love you so much"

Santana pulled away from the kiss "I love you too Brittany"

Brittany hugged Santana once more and rested her head on her shoulder "We are endgame you know that?"

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany's forehead rubbing her back gently "Yes Britt-Britt, we're endgame"

Quinn and Rachel were impatiently waiting for the cheerios to come into the choir room, both of them anxious and hesitant. It was weird to see them fight, they hardly ever argued, and when they did, they weren't even fighting; they were just stating their opinions.

Rachel couldn't help it anymore. She needed to know "Do you think they'll break up?"

"What? No, of course not" Quinn answered.

"But, you heard Brittany-"

"I know them Rachel, I highly doubt they'd do that"

"Then what is taking them so long?"

"They're probably having sex on the benches right now"

"I never thought I would say this but I really hope you're right"

Santana and Brittany were walking through the hallway on their way to glee club holding hands and intertwining their fingers.

"Julliard" Brittany said.

"What?" Santana asked in confusion.

"I, I think I should apply for Julliard next year. I mean, I love dancing, is the one thing that I can do right, and I would really like to do what I love for living"

Santana stopped walking without releasing Brittany's hand making her face her. The Latina tilted her head and smiled.

"I think you'd do great on Julliard" she said sincerely.

Brittany smiled back and pulled her in for a hug "I'll do it after you finish in Louisville"

Santana pulled away and pressed their foreheads together "I'm not keeping you away from your dream that long"

Brittany looked at her with confusion.

"So as soon as you graduate we're going to go to New York"

"But, what about-"

"While you're in school this year, I'm going to apply to NYU"

Brittany stood still, she didn't know what to say "Baby-"

"Baby" Santana said grinning "My father has an apartment in New York that we could use, in NYU I can do both study law and perform, and I get to be with you" she wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck "It's like the best deal ever"

Brittany wrapped her arms around the Latina's wait "Would you really do that for me"

Santana stood on her tip toes and captured the blonde's lips "I would do anything for you"

Brittany smiled into the kiss and pulled away grabbing Santana's hand and leading her to an opposite direction from the choir room.

"Britt, what are you doing, the choir room is over-"

"I know" the blonde said with a smirk "We're not having Glee Club today"

"What?" Santana frowned "Where are we going?"

"To have sex on the benches" the blonde said with a smirk

Later at Glee Club

"Santana you're doing it wrong!"

"How can I possibly being doing anything wrong when I'm not doing ANYTHING!"

"That's because you don't know ANYTHING!"

"Noooo that's because you told me to sit, shut, AND HEAR YOU SING!"

"Don't turn this on me woman!"

"Don't bug me then wheels!"

"How long have they been arguing?" Brittany asked.

"Ever since you guys came back" Tina answered "He was already pissed that she was late"

"That was actually my fault" Brittany added feeling a little guilty.

"What were you guys doing?" Tina asked.

Brittany blushed and hesitated "We were, huh, we…"

"They were fucking each other" Puck intervened.

"Do you have to be so crude about it Puckerman" Quinn defended.

"I'm just keeping it interesting babe"

"Don't call me that you Lima Loser"

Tina's eyes were fixed on Brittany.

"What?" the blonde asked.

"Where you seriously… you know?"

Brittany blushed again.

"Seriously? Here! At school! Are you kidding me Brittany" Tina said with disbelief.

"Oh please, they've done it here thousands of times" Quinn added.

Brittany's whole face was bright red, now she understood how Santana felt whenever she slipped out something about their sex life.

"Did you rehearse at all last night Santana? You clearly have no idea how the routine goes, and your voice is achieving like, major levels of pitchynees"

"Oh you DID NOT just SAY THAT"

"I'm just trying to keep it real here! Whether you start working on your vocals or we lose nationals"

"All right Bluetooth, I've had enough with you, it's time for you to learn a little Lima Highs!"

"Whoa whoa, ooookay I think you guys have had enough for today" Brittany said grabbing her girlfriend by her waist.

"Someone clearly hasn't because she has NO CLUE of what we're doing!" Artie complained.

"I'LL SHOW YOU SOMETHING THAT MAY GIVE YOU A CLUE OF WHAT I KNOW"

"Santana! Enough! Artie, we'll see you tomorrow"

Artie rolled his eyes and rolled away from the choir room.

"What is it with you?" Brittany said releasing her girlfriend.

"ME? What is it with ME? He's just fucking with me because he's mad that I got to sing and he didn't! He's been all over me the whole freaking week!"

"It's only Monday sweetie"

"FINE! The whole day! Ughhh I I no lo soporto, es insoportable! No lo aguanto qué se cree ese, ese transformer"

Santana got carried away. Whenever she got frustrated, she began talking in Spanish. This was a hint for Brittany that her girlfriend was irritated, so she walked towards her and hugged her tightly.

"I can't understand what you're saying" Brittany said holding her tightly and kissing her shoulder.

Santana immediately melted into the embrace and hugged her back.

"I'm just, mad you know. We're supposed to be having fun and everyone is just freaking out. I want to win as much as anyone else but, what's the point of winning if we're not enjoying it?"

Brittany didn't know what to say. Santana was right, they were all supposed to have fun and enjoy the experience, but they all wanted to win so badly…

"Can I have a kiss?" Brittany asked shyly looking at her girlfriend.

Santana smiled and put her hand behind Brittany's neck bringing her closer until their lips met. It was slow, wet, and tender, and both of them melted into it.

"I think I know what could make you feel better" Brittany said when she pulled away.

"What baby?"

Brittany gave her a quick peck "We should go on a date"

Santana smiled and pecked her "Today?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could go on a date all week long"

"Yeah? How so?"

"Well, we're heading to Chicago on Thursday, we have nationals on Saturday night and we'll be back on Sunday, so we won't be able to have our usual date on Saturday so… We don't have to"

"No, no I would love to! I was just curious" Santana reassured.

Brittany smiled and placed a wet kiss on Santana's cheek.

"So can I take you out tonight?"

Santana grinned and nodded "Of course"

They both pressed their foreheads together once more and smiled at each other.

"I like how you make me calm" Santana confessed caressing Brittany's cheek.

"I like everything about you" Brittany stated.

Santana chuckled and kissed her right on the lips and they were actually getting carried away a little, so one of them had to pull away before they did it on the piano.

"Baby" Brittany chuckled when Santana went for her neck "Baby I don't think we should do it in here. The image of the glee club watching us naked over each other is not something I would like to have in my head"

Santana groaned and released the blonde "Yeah you're probably right"

"Hey that doesn't mean you get to stop hugging me!" Brittany protested pulling the Latina in for another hug.

Santana chuckled and kissed Brittany's temple.

"Where are you taking me tonight?"

"I don't know yet, but it will be cool! It may involve ducks or unicorns or rollercoasters!"

"Brittany, no, no rollercoasters today okay? My stomach would not be able to handle the pressure after gayberry made me eat those chocolate substitutes"

"Why did you eat chocolate substitutes?"

"She told me it was real chocolate!"

"Stop being such a baby Santana. We're going to have fun today that's all that matters"

"And you say I'm grumpy"

"What are you insinuating Lopez?" Brittany challenged.

"Nothing" Santana responded playfully before turning around preparing herself to exit the room.

Brittany spanked her butt and followed her girlfriend.

"What's up with you?" Santana asked Quinn when they found her outside the choir room.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay Q?" Santana asked a little concerned.

"What? Yeah! Yes I'm fine, it's just, Rachel drives me crazy" Quinn responded.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I can't feel the sexual tension between you two" Santana joked.

"I`m serious Santana one day I'm seriously going to put her in a locker and fill it with water"

"Why?" Brittany asked grabbing Santana's waist and resting her head on Santana's.

"She keeps annoying me with all this crap about me not making a bigger effort! I can barely walk and she wants me dancing like a freaking dancing champion"

"Well, do what we always do, get her to shut up by stealing her boyfriend"

"I can`t do that Santana, we`re friends now remember?"

"Right, I always seem to forget"

"I don't get it, I thought you liked Rachel, and now Quinn likes her too?" Brittany asked.

Santana froze and blushed and Quinn bursted in laughter.

"You like Berry?" Quinn asked with disbelief.

"Ugh are you insane! I thought she liked ME"

"She had like, five pictures of Rachel in her locker" Brittany mocked.

"You know, everytime we hang out, your girlfriend gives me the perfect ways of messing with you" Quinn warned.

"I think EXGIRLFRIEND is the term you're looking for" Santana barked untangling Brittany from her and walking towards the parking lot leaving two laughing blondes in the hallway.

"Your girlfriend sure knows how to make my day" Quinn told Brittany still laughing.

"Believe me, tomorrow you'll pee your pants when you find out the things she's going to do today" Brittany added waving Quinn goodbye and following her girlfriend.

* * *

**Sooo I just watched the season finale and there's only one word to describe it "SUCKS", but lucky for you I promise a much better ending with a few cliffhangers and good news guys! this is a sequel! I'm planning on writing the story until glee airs back on September so you don't get bored, and when it does, I'll write about Santana, Quinn, and Rachel living together in New York and how our perfect couple (Brittana of course) manage to survive through it, don't worry I haven't forgotten about the Lucky Charms story either! it is a work in progress :) Please review!**


	18. Even then

So it wasn't that bad after all. Brittany had taken Santana to the Carnival that was up. She had always thought of it as something romantic. They had gone to every single attraction at Brittany's pleading, and Santana had lost count of how many stuffed animals she had won for Brittany, and more importantly, she didn't understand why SHE had to be the one carrying the stupid toys.

"I want a corn dog" Santana said.

"Let's get you one then" Brittany said with a smile pecking her cheek. Santana couldn't help but return the smile and follow the blonde.

They sat on one of the tables which Santana thought was pretty gross but was willing to ignore to enjoy spending time with her perfect girlfriend. Brittany came back from the stand and gave the Latina her corn dog.

"Here you go" she offered.

"Thank you" Santana grinned taking the corn dog from her girlfriend.

"I put honey on it. I know you don't like it with mustard"

Santana smiled and blew her a kiss making the blonde blush. Brittany started playing with the Latina's free hand while she watched her eating.

"You're not having that much of a fun are you?" Brittany asked with a chuckle.

"To be honest, I thought I would hate this with my life, but I'm actually having fun. I liked that Ferris wheel, it was pretty nice, and that shooting game was badass, I felt like I could picture Finnocence's face and have a little fun"

Brittany chuckled and genuinely smiled "I'm glad you like it. I've always wanted to come to one of this"

"I thought you've came before"

"No. My mom wanted to bring me when I was younger, but I never really found it interesting until now"

"What changed your mind?"

Brittany smiled and kissed Santana's hand tenderly "You did"

Santana smiled and gave her a confused look "I don't recall mentioning a Carnival before"

Brittany chuckled and kissed her hand again "I know doll face, what I mean is that I've always seen this as a place to go with your boyfriend or girlfriend"

Santana smiled and pulled her chair closer to Brittany "Well, I think it's a great thing that you brought me here because I'm having a great time" and with that said, the Latina cupped Brittany's face with her hands and kissed her hard on the lips. Brittany smiled into the kiss, but soon melted into it and kissed back with the same fierceness as Santana.

The Latina was the first one to pull away and pecked the blonde's cheek before speaking "So what are you going to do with all this crap" she said pointing at all the stuffed animals.

"Hmmm, I want to keep the unicorn and the panda" she wrapped her arms around Santana's neck "And I'm pretty sure Katie would love the lion"

"She can keep it then. And I'm going to give Berry that gnome, she'll love it" the Latina said with an evil smirk.

Brittany playfully rolled her eyes and kissed her girlfriend's forehead.

"Well that's four, there are still five left"

"You don't want to keep one?"

"I won them for you baby, I'm not really crazy about stuffed animals"

"But, what about Tula?"

"She's different Britt" Santana chuckled. The blonde had given her that white tiger seven years ago, and she loved it almost as much as she loved Brittany.

"Hmmm" Brittany hummed into the crook of Santana's neck "We could give them to charity"

"That sounds smart, but there are more than five kids in any orphanage"

"So you don't want to donate the toys?"

"No, no! I'm just saying that if we're going to do that we should do it right"

"What do you mean?"

"We should get more toys so everyone gets one"

Brittany didn't respond but smiled into Santana's neck.

"Yes? No?"

"Yes" Brittany said placing a wet kiss on the Latina's neck "I would like that"

"We should probably win more toys then" Santana chuckled.

"Yeah, in a minute" the blonde replied kissing the Latina's cheek "But right now, I just want to do this" she pulled Santana closer so their lips could reconnect and kissed passionately for several minutes.

The night went on and they had won just enough toys for at least 20 kids, well, 19 actually since Santana got a duck that Brittany wanted to keep, but she was willing to give in her panda.

"I'm tired baby" Santana said resting her head on Brittany's shoulder while they walked.

Brittany turned her head and kissed Santana's temple "Let's go then. Are you hungry?"

"Hmmm not really, but I really just want to be with you right now, and its Monday so we can't spend the night together"

"Ice cream then?" Brittany giggled.

Santana chuckled as well and kissed Brittany's cheek before nodding "Ice cream"

Brittany drove them to Santana's favorite ice cream store. They shared one since none of them was really that hungry, but they enjoyed sharing it, mostly because Santana loved feeding Brittany the ice cream, and Brittany loved how loving Santana was when she fed her.

"Hey, now that I remember, isn't tomorrow when your-"

"Ugh, please Britt, don't ruin the mood"

Brittany chuckled "I just want to know, I love them!"

"Of course you love them, the only thing they do is tease me"

"Baby" Brittany warned.

"Don't baby me Brittany. You and Quinn always team up with the Satan threesome to make my life miserable"

Brittany laughed at this and leaned over Santana resting her head on her chest "They are fun"

Santana rolled her eyes "They are annoying"

And God they were. Santana's three cousins Christian, Carlos, and Nico where her father's brother's sons. Since Santana's uncle had died, Dr. Lopez practically raised them. They were actually pretty nice people, and pretty handsome too, and unlike Santana, they were cheery and very likeable. Christian was the oldest with 23, followed by Carlos with 20, and Nico with 19.

"And I have to pick them up at the airport" the Latina added.

"Awww can I go with you?"

"No"

"Santana!"

"Quinn already asked me first and I don't need the five of you mocking me the whole day"

"Babyyyyy" Brittany whined turning around and wrapping her arms around Santana's neck placing wet kisses on the Latina's neck "I'll be good I promise"

Santana groaned and shook her head.

Brittany grabbed her by the chin and kissed her fiercely "And if I'm bad you can always punish me" she purred into Santana's ear.

Santana sighed and hugged Brittany "Why do you always take advantage of me?"

Brittany smiled into Santana's neck and pecked it sweetly "I'm not teaming up with them baby, I promise"

"Good" Santana said with a smirk "Otherwise I'll have to punish you"

Brittany chuckled and brought their lips together, but suddenly she frowned.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked concerned.

"My mom texted me twenty minutes ago telling me to get home before midnight"

"Baby, its ten minutes before midnight"

"Exactly" the blonde said pecking her girlfriend's lips "Let's go before we both get grounded"

Santana pursed her lips and looked down. Brittany took her hand and kissed it.

"What?" the blonde asked tenderly.

"Nothing, it just that I really really love you" Santana stated looking deeply at the blonde.

Brittany smiled and kissed Santana on the lips "I really love you too, I can't wait to live with you so we never have to be apart"

Santana smiled and followed the blonde to her car. This had been a pretty nice night for both of them. They got to Santana's house and the blonde walked her girlfriend to the door.

"Such a gentleman" Santana mocked.

Brittany grinned and pulled her closer "Shut up and kiss me"

Not one to disappoint, Santana leaned closer and locked her lips with Brittany's.

"I love you so much" Brittany mumbled between the kiss "And I really hate that I have to go"

Santana smiled and pulled away "Call me when you get home?"

"You can count on that" the blonde answered pecking the Latina once more "Bye"

"I love you" Santana said pecking Brittany's cheek "Bye"

The next day at glee club…

"Do I look okay?"

"You look the same as always Quinn"

"Ugh, nobody asked you man hands. S?"

"You look like a hot desperate single mom"

"I must really be nervous to not care about your stupid crap Santana"

"I think you look pretty nice Quinn"

"Thanks Tina"

"Why is she acting so weird?" Artie asked.

"She's excited because her boyfriend is coming to town" Santana answered.

"Boyfriend?" Joe intervened.

"He's not my boyfriend"

"Q come on, everytime he comes you two are inseparable. We can totally feel the sexual tension between you two"

"Santana is right Quinn, you can't get enough from each other" Brittany added.

"Like you're one to talk" the former cheerio argued.

"Well, that's different, Santana is my girlfriend, there's suppose to be sexual tension between us"

"Do you really like him?" Joe asked.

Quinn hesitated "I… I-"

"Guys! Take a sit"

"Saved by Mr. Schue" Santana joked.

Later that afternoon…

"Santanaaaa!" the three handsome toned tall men said in unison pulling her cousin into a tight hug.

"Get off me" the Latina warned.

"Come on kiddo" (Christian)

"You need some testosterone" (Carlos)

"Aren't certain blonde's fingers long enough to-" (Nico)

"SHUT UP"

"They're just joking my love don't get mad" Brittany warned.

"Well well well" (Christian)

"Isn't this our favorite girl" (Carlos)

"Too bad you fall for this one, such a waste" (Nico)

"Awww I missed you guys so much" Brittany said pulling them into a hug.

Santana rolled her eyes and pulled away, but then hugged Carlos once more. The two had always been super close, and if there was someone Santana could talk to about her feelings besides Brittany and Quinn, it was him.

"I've missed you" she whispered.

"I've missed you too bug" he said "How are thing with abuela?"

Santana stiffened and swallowed "Not that good actually"

Brittany heard this and walked towards the Latina "Are you done with this one baby? I want a hug from you too" she said sweetly.

Santana smiled before breaking her embrace with her cousin and walking towards her girlfriend to hug her tightly.

"Hey guys"

"Quinn!" they all said in unison once more. They each hugged her individually.

"You're looking precious as always sunshine" Nico said without releasing her.

Quinn chuckled and blushed.

"Please tell me you don't have any douche bag boyfriend again" He joked.

"Nope, not this time" she said giggling.

"Awesome, so I don't have any competition" he raised her chin gently with her index finger and locked her eyes with his. His smile was hypnotizing, just as Santana's.

Quinn was too fascinated with the Latin boy's handsomeness to answer. She just chuckled.

"Looks like those two are getting along" Brittany said with a grin.

"Ah well, what a better idiot than my cousin"

Brittany chuckled and kissed the Latina's forehead.

"Do we still have a date tonight or do you want to hang out with Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles?"

Brittany laughed at this and cupped the Latina's face "As much as I'd love to I'm trapped with my cranky girlfriend"

Santana chuckled and leaned over to peck Brittany's lips "We can do anything you want you know I don't mind"

"I know my love, but I want to be with you, it's always more fun for me" Brittany said sincerely with a tender smile.

Santana hugged her and kissed her cheek "Guys we're going to take off"

"Awww come on bug!" (Nico)

"We didn't come all this was to see you just so you can bale on us!" (Christian)

"You're going to be living under the same roof as me for the whole month" Santana said bitterly.

"Plus, we already has plans guys" She pecked Santana's cheek sweetly "Sorry but I have to take care of my lady"

Santana blushed hugging her tighter.

"Wait, are you guys leaving me alone?" Quinn argued.

"No such thing sunshine, I'm taking you out so we can catch up" Nico said making the former cheerio blush.

"I would like that" Quinn said with a goofy smile.

"Hey! What about us?" Christian asked pretending to be hurt.

"Go buy a life, unpack your stuff, whatever, that's not my problem" Santana said pulling Brittany in for a kiss making the blonde giggle.

"See you later guys" Brittany said pulling the Latina towards the parking lot. Once in Santana's car, they got a little carried away.

"Hmm… Britt, the… watch the- ugh the horn!" Santana panted.

Brittany was straddling Santana in the driver's sit, she had one of her hands inside the Latina's underwear and the other was pitching her nipple.

Brittany giggled and pulled herself closer to the Latina. Santana was sucking her breasts and rubbing Brittany's tights helping her to keep the rhythm.

"Oh God, did I ever mention how much I love the things you plan?" Santana mumbled against Brittany's nipple.

"Hmmm, keep going" Brittany moaned.

BANG!

Both girls jumped at the sound of a car horn. Brittany being on top smacked her head against the car's ceiling. Fortunately, there weren't any cars around, the sound just came from outside the parking lot.

"Ooouch" Brittany whined taking her fingers off from Santana and rubbing her head.

"Baby, are you okay?" Santana asked rubbing Brittany's cheek "Come here" she pulled her into a hug and kissed her head sweetly "Maybe we should stop doing it in here, it's the third time this happens to you" she said with a giggle.

"Or maybe we should just do it in the backseats" Brittany murmured against Santana's chest.

The Latina chuckled and kissed the blonde's temple "You're impossible"

"Like you're one to talk" Brittany joked placing a kiss on Santana's chest "Do you want to go out? Or would you rather watching a movie at my place eating junk food and cuddling?"

"Hmm as much as your first option sounds tempting Ms. Pierce, you know I can never say no to cuddling"

"Sweet" Brittany said rolling off from the Latina "Now let's go, I wants to gets my cuddling on!"

Santana bursted in laughter receiving a punch on her arm from the blond "I'm sorry I'm sorry, that is just so wrong Britt" the Latina said unable to contain her laughter.

"Just get us home before I change my mind" Brittany said pretending to be mad.

"Okay okay" Santana said still laughing holding her girlfriend's hand "God I love you"

"You're lucky I love you too, otherwise no more sweet lady kisses"

"Yeah right, like you could live without them"

"Don't push it Santana" Brittany said with a giggle.

Back at Brittany's

"What is it with you and strange Christmas movies, I mean, the Grinch, A Christmas Carol, and now the Nightmare before Christmas"

"Shhh! You said I could pick"

Brittany chuckled and held her girlfriend tighter squeezing her into the hug. They were on Brittany's bed and she was lying on her back and with Santana on top of her lying on her back as well.

Santana chuckled when the blonde pepper kissed her on the neck "What are you doing, let me watch the movie!" she whined not really being bothered by her girlfriend's actions.

"You are sooooo cute I just want to eat you" Brittany said pecking Santana's ear.

"I haven't done anything" Santana said giggling "Why am I cute?"

"You just are" Brittany said beginning to peck the back of the Latina's neck "You're squishable"

"Is this your subtle way of saying that I'm fat?"

Brittany chuckled and took Santana's chin with one of her hands turning her face for her to look at her "No silly of course not! You just make me want to hug you and kiss you the whole day" she leaned forward to kiss the Latina's lips.

"You're a dork" Santana said between the kiss also smiling into it.

Brittany pulled away and just stared at her for a few minutes.

"What?" Santana said with a smile rubbing Brittany's cheek.

"Nothing I, I just don't want this to end"

"Baby" Santana leaned closer to Brittany kissing her neck "This is never going to end"

"Even when you graduate and I have to do my senior year again, you won't leave me?"

Santana turned around so she could face Brittany and cupped her face with both of her hands "Even then"

"Even if you go to New York before I do and you have to wait for me?" Brittany said looking down.

Santana lifted her chin to lock eyes with her "Even then"

"Even if you meet new people that are smarter than me and more fun, you'd rather still be with me?"

Santana wrapped one of her arms around Brittany's neck pulling her close so their foreheads were touching "No one is smarter than you, and certainly no one can be possibly more fun than you"

"But still, would you rather be with me than with anyone else? Even if they are closer to you you'd come for me anyways?"

Santana smiled and nuzzled Brittany's nose "Even if I have to walk back to Lima from New York"

Brittany smiled and realized she was crying when Santana wiped her tears "Even when we hate each other, you promise you'll still love me?"

Santana chuckled "Even then my love"

"Even when we're fighting, you'd still stay with me and you won't run away?"

Santana gave her a serious look "Even then Britt, I promise I'm not ever running away from you ever again"

"Even when I get stubborn, you won't let me go?"

"Even then, I won't ever let you go"

"And even when we finally star talking about more serious stuff, like getting married and having a baby and you freak out like you always do, you'll still love me and be with me?"

Santana giggled and nodded "Yes baby, even when I freak out, I'll only do it because you'll be making my dreams come true"

Brittany chuckled and hugged Santana "So just for the record, you won't ever leave me, you'll love me forever, and we're going to get married and build our lives together?"

"We already are aren't we" Santana said pulling away and looking directly at Brittany earning a loving smile from the blonde "Brittany, I will love you forever, I want to build my life around you, I want to make you happy and your dreams come true, all the good things and the bad things that will happen, I want to live them with you, I want you to let me love you, and Brittany, I will never leave your side until you ask me to"

Brittany leaned forward and kissed Santana hard on the lips. Lips crushing and tongues dancing with one another. When she pulled away, she looked straight into Santana's eyes "That's never going to happen. You're stuck with me for the rest of your life" she said with a smile.

Santana returned the smile and pulled Brittany in for another kiss "I guess I'll have to learn how to deal with it"

Brittany chuckled and gave her a light punch on the arm "I love you Santana" she said cupping her lover's face "You drive me crazy, I don't think it's healthy to love someone the way I love you"

Santana grinned "Well, you know what they say, some diseases are just meant to happen when you love someone so much, and I'd be happy to get one, because I love you so much"

Brittany smiled and pulled Santana in for another hug. She knew the Latina would never stop loving her and that she could never leave her, but she couldn't help to feel relieved.

"Oh no" Santana said.

Brittany pulled away from the hug and gave her a confused look "What?"

"I think I'm getting sick right now Brittany" she said pulling the blonde down lying on top of her "I may need you to make me feel better"

Brittany chuckled and Santana began nibbling her earlobe.

"Hurry up Ms. Pierce, I'm getting hotter"

"You are so cheesy" Brittany said giggling.

Santana unlocked her lips from Brittany's neck leaving a hickey and looked at the blonde with a serious look "Brittany if you don't get into character you're not going to believe it"

"You're starting to sound just like Rachel"

"Ugh, way to ruin the mood" Santana said rolling off from the blonde.

Brittany chuckled and pulled the Latina down grabbing both of her hands with her own and beginning to straddle her "I'm sorry Ms. Lopez, but what kind of doctor lets go of a patient without even giving him his medicine?"

Santana smiled and lifted her head to capture Brittany's lips.

"You're so hot Ms. Lopez, I think you should take your clothes off to ease your temperature" Brittany said traveling her hands below the Latina's shirt playing with her abs.

"I don't think I can do it by myself Ms. Pierce, help me?"

"I can never say no to a patient" Brittany said with a smirk. She pulled Santana up and with a time record she undressed her tossing her shirt and her bra to the floor. She let out a moan when she saw the Latina's perfect nipples.

"They're aching Ms. Pierce! Please make it stop!"

Not one to disappoint, Brittany brought one of Santana's caramel nipples into her mouth and began sucking roughly making the Latina arch her back and release a moan. She flicked her tongue around the erect nipple and bite it lightly. Santana grabbed a fist of Brittany's hair pulling her closer. She released the nipple with a loud plop and mirrored her actions with the other one. All of a sudden, she guided one of her hands inside Brittany's shorts and inserted two fingers inside of her.

"Fuck Britt!"

"Right now Ms. Lopez you'll start to feel a little ache inside of you, and soon you'll begin to shake" Brittany said trusting her fingers as fast and deep as she could.

"Br-Bri-Britt" Santana panted.

"I'll stop as soon as I get a release Ms. Lopez, don't you worry, all your symptoms are signaling you'll get better soon" She then inserted a third finger making the Latina scream. It only took a few more trusts for the brunette to go over the edge. Brittany held her tightly kissing her neck until she felt her girlfriend's breathing even.

"What's the doctor's report Ms. Pierce?"

"It said that if you keep doing this for the next nights of the rest of your life you might get better someday"

"Good" Santana said pulling Brittany in for a fierce kiss "Thing is, do I want to get better?"

* * *

**Hey guys! sorry I've been taking so long! next chapter will be nationals! :) Feel free to review and to leave any suggestions**


	19. Just a splash

**Get ready to get craaaaaaaaaaaazy with this chapter guys, not to bragg but one of my bests ;) believe me when I tell you you'd be begging for this to have happened at the real show.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"I can't believe we're here! This is so marvelous! Look! Look! The other Glee Clubs are arriving! Do you think they've heard about us? Of course they've heard about us! Maybe they want my autograph or something. Luckily I brought five dozens of pictures of me already singed and-"

"Jesus Berry do you ever shut your beak up?" Santana said bitterly.

"I'm sorry Santana but it's just really exciting to share my enthusiasm. In fact I think of it as a way of encouragement-"

"Mr. Schue, please tell me I won't have to share a room with the Yentl"

"I'm sorry Santana but our bucket only provide us with two rooms, one for the boys and one for the guys"

"Oh please, you have your own room with Miss. Pillsbury and Coach Sue and Coach Beaste have their own rooms as well"

"That's coming out of our own"

"Girls, we must wake up tomorrow at five am to start practicing and I will be awaking an hour later to warm up my vocals if you don't mind"

"Okay, I'm not doing this" the Latina said walking towards the counter.

"Santana where do you think you're going?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I'm paying for my own room. If I stay with Berry you'll lose your soloist and maybe I'll have to kill myself too"

"You can count me into that because I may just have to kill her too, I'll pay half" Quinn said following the Latina who just nodded and kept walking.

"Yeah I'm staying with them too" Brittany said walking towards them "Last time I slept in the same room as Rachel I thought she was choking a cat the next morning, but then I found out it was her singing to the mirror"

"Well ladies, since some of us refuse to cooperate-"

"Rachel, shut up before you end up sleeping alone" Tina said.

"All right guys! We're all set up, but we can't start practicing today because all the auditoriums are been cleaned, so take the rest of the afternoon off and use it well, because tomorrow we won't stop" Mr. Schue said.

"What? No no no no no, guys, we must stay in our rooms practicing so-"

"Let's go get some tacos" Puck said.

"Yeah, come on! Let's go!" Finn added walking with Puck and the rest of the Glee Club to a taco bell stand they saw a few blocks away from the hotel.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Rachel said walking towards them.

"I'll have the mega-hyper king sized burrito with extra beans, extra cheese, a side of guacamole, a side of sour sauce, extra beef, aaaaand-"

"And extra burrito?" Santana said astonished.

Mercedes ignored her "Diet coke"

"Trying to keep it together don't you?" Santana said sarcastically.

"Leave me alone Santana!"

"That's $8.99 miss, what about you?" the cashier boy said.

"I'll just have a plain salad and an ice tea" Santana said.

"That's $3.99"

"Geez, don't you eat? Like ever? I thought you liked tacos? I mean, your mom makes the best" Mercedes said.

"it's not that I don't like them, but last time I ate at a Taco Bell I got food poisoned and now I can't even take the smell without getting nauseas" Santana responded with a disgust expression in her face.

"Oh well, your loss" Mercedes said taking her burrito.

"Yeah, we'll see about that" Santana warned taking her salad and walking towards the table.

"Hey guys check it out, Unique is trending on twitter" Mike said showing them his iphone.

"What? This makes no sense, obviously it's just luck, if I dressed up like a man I would also be a trending topic" Rachel argued crossing her arms.

"You mean you're not dressed up like a man right now?" Quinn said receiving a death glare from Rachel.

"I think you could become a trending topic just now" Santana said taking a spoon of her salad.

Everyone looked at her with wide eyes and confused expressions. Was she really giving a compliment to Rachel Berry? Even Brittany and Quinn were shocked.

"Re-really? You think?" Rachel asked with disbelief.

"Sure, it could be like #asannoyingasRachelBerry"

Everyone started laughing and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what your problem is"

"You are"

"Oookay guys, I think we should get back to the hotel before Coach Sylvester sends the FBI to look for us" Quinn said trying to ease the tension.

"Yeah, Quinn ish probably right, beshides we should unpack, I don't think we'll have time tomorrow" Rory added.

Everyone started getting up, but Mercedes grabbed Santana's arm and pulled her down.

"What?" Santana said looking at her.

"I-I… owww"

"Cedes? Ced-Mercedes NO!"

"Awwrrrgrrars"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD"

Mercedes tried to tell Santana she was feeling weird and to go with her to the bathroom, but well, she couldn't so, she just threw up all over the Latina.

"Mercedes! Mercedes are you okay?" Sam said running towards them and holding Mercedes close. Santana on the other hand was about to throw up as well.

"What happe- ugh Santana you stink!" Quinn yelled covering her nose.

"Thanks for noticing captain obvious!" Santana yelled.

"What happened?" Brittany asked.

"That damned burrito! That happened!" Santana yelled.

"Shit, I swear if I stay near any of you I'm going to pass out" Quinn said walking away from the Latina and Mercedes.

"I'm sorry Santana" Mercedes said.

"Come on baby, let's clean you up" Brittany said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the bathroom.

"Britt, I know I'm gross, you don't have to do this, I can clean up myself" Santana said while the blonde rubbed wet paper towels against the Latina's uniform and legs.

"You're not gross, you're just covered in something that is gross, and I really don't mind, seriously"

Santana grinned and rubbed her shoulder sweetly when the blond bend down to clean her girlfriend's shoes.

"There! All set! But you may have to shower when we get back to the hotel" Brittany said leaning closer to the Latina to peck her lips "Muack! I can shower with you if you want, I can help you clean up there as well"

Santana chuckled and offered her hand to the blonde to walk back to the hotel with the others. Brittany happily accepted it and jumped out of the bathroom swinging their hands like a little child. Santana just giggled, she didn't mind at all.

Back at the hotel while Santana showered, the others were chatting and talking about dance moves that they should incorporate in their choreography.

Santana came out of the bathroom in a bathrobe and found everyone lying on the king-sized bed of her room.

Brittany caught sight of the Latina and smiled getting off from the bed and walking towards her. Santana grinned and searched for her PJ's and Brittany stood next to her smiling.

"What are they doing here?" Santana said grabbing her father's long-sleeved jersey and a pair of shorts.

"Talking about tomorrow and something about Rachel being too kooky"

"Well, they'll have to do it somewhere else because I'm tired and tomorrow we're going to rehearse as hell. I'm going to bed"

"Do you want me to tell them to get out of here?" Brittany asked with a smirk.

"Please" Santana said grabbing Brittany's neck pulling her in for a kiss.

Brittany smiled into the kiss "Only if you tell me that you love me"

Santana chuckled "I love you beautiful" then she went back to the bathroom to get her clothes on.

When she came out, the only ones remaining in the room were Quinn and Brittany.

"Tired?" Santana asked.

"Kind of" Brittany responded.

"I'm tired of Berry" Quinn said lying on her side of the bed.

"Don't worry, at this point any of us will kill her and hide the evidence" Brittany said lying on the middle of the bed.

"Starting tomorrow" Santana said lying next to Brittany "You know how she gets with rehearsals"

"Oh God, there will be a war tomorrow" Quinn said burying her face into a pillow.

"And the scariest thing is that I don't think Berry is the one who starts it" Santana said turning off the lamp while Brittany cuddled beside her.

"No, the scariest thing is that we all know who's going to end it" Quinn said earning a chuckle from both the blonde and the Latina "Good night guys"

"Night Q" Santana said.

"Good night Quinn" Brittany said "Good night baby" she told Santana pecking her lips "I love you"

"Good night Britt-Britt, I love you too"

The next morning at 5am…

"Tweedle-fake boobs! Tweedle-dumb! 16&pregnant! WAKE UP!" Coach Sue yelled from outside the bedroom knocking the door as hard as she could "HURRY UP UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO WAKE YOU UP WITH A SLUSHIE BATH"

"WE'RE COMING!" they all said in unison.

"Open this door right now! I need a word with the three of you"

"Ugh, what the hell is her problem" Quinn said opening the door.

"LADIES!" she yelled "Hurry up and get dressed!"

"You said you wanted to talk to us" Brittany stated.

"I know what I said weirdy-slutty, but you can both dress and listen while I talk to you"

"What the? Where the hell are all my clothes! I only have cheerio uniforms packed!"

"Don't thank me Sandbags, I took the time to get rid of all your and your girlfriend's crap and replace it with actual efficient training clothes"

"WHAT? What did you do with our clothes? You just threw them away?"

"Don't be silly Sandbags, I donated them to the homeless"

"YOU DONATED ALL MY COUTURE CLOTHES TO THE HOMELESS?"

Brittany was speechless, she had packed two of her best jackets and the scarf Santana had given her.

"Don't thank me Boobs Magoo, now what I came to tell you is that Aretha is still sick, so Q, you know what that means, break a leg, well, don't do that, we can't afford to have you play transformers right now do we? Just tell Brittadumb to teach you the choreography, and hurry your slow asses up, I need you at the lobby in fifteen" Coach Sue said walking out of the room. "And ladies, if any of you get tired or even blink at my rehearsals, grab your pillows and your blankets 'cause you'll be sleeping deep in the pool"

The three girls remained shocked and silent, all three of them sitting on the bed.

"I'm going to die trying to pull away that choreography" (Quinn)

"I can't believe she gave away my clothes to the homeless" (Santana)

"A homeless person will be wearing my favorite piece of lingerine" (Brittany)

"B, why did you bring your blanket and your pillow?" Quinn asked walking towards the lobby.

Brittany was holding hands with Santana and with the other she was carrying her stuff "Coach said we'd be sleeping in the pool"

Quinn rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"Look, the moon is still up there" Santana said.

"Of course is still up there you moron, its 5am" Quinn barked.

"You get cranky in the mornings Quinn" Brittany said before pecking her girlfriend in the lips "And you get dizzy" she told her girlfriend earning a smile "But you're definitely the cutest thing I've ever seen so early at a morning"

Santana blushed and kissed Brittany's shoulder.

"Well, well, well. The slutty trinity finally decided to come around" Sue said.

All three girls blinked when they noticed there was no one around.

"Coach, where is-"

"Enough with the cheap chat Q, they're all sleeping"

"Then why the hell did you wake us up!" The former cheerio yelled.

"I have a special mission for you three. And I won't take a no for an answer since it will be our last adventure together"

The three girls were confused.

"Ladies, get ready for operation _destroy the tranny_"

"WHAT?" they all yelled in unison.

"Shhhh!"

"Are you out of your freaking mind? We're not cheating!" Santana argued.

"Ladies, ladies, this isn't cheating, this is being cautious"

"There is nothing cautious about this, if we get caught, we get disqualified" Quinn added.

"Oh please, you three are like masters of disguise, you always get your way"

"Right, because that's why I got outed in such a pleasant way and uploaded a sextape in youtube that has over five million viewers became a trending topic in twitter" Santana said sarcastically.

"And I got pregnant, mono, and humiliated at my senior prom, twice" Quinn added as well.

"Enough with the drama ladies, you're doing as I say"

"And if we say no?"

"Sandbags, Sandbags, you really want to challenge me? Do I need to remind you I can still cut you and your precious girlfriend here from the Cheerleading National Championship?"

"What? You can't do that!"

"Oh trust me, I can, as in for you Quinn, I have nothing to play with you, but if you do care about your friends here, you'll know better"

All three girls remained silent. Santana and Brittany already knew they couldn't get out of this. They'd worked so hard to get there they couldn't afford backing out now. Plus, Brittany was the lead dancer and Santana was the center flyer. They hated the feeling, but they also had no choice, so it was all up to Quinn now.

Quinn glanced at her friends, she really hated this idea, but she knew the feeling of being prevented from doing something that she loved, and she wasn't going to take that away from them.

"Fine, what do we have to do" she said sternly.

Coach Sue smirked "Time is precious ladies. We have less than an hour, and I'll be waiting besides the pool until I hear a SPLASH"

The three girls nodded.

"And if I don't hear it, you can say goodbye to your precious cheerleading national championship"

The plan was plain and simple 'Get Unique's outfit out of his (her?) room and throw it into the pool so it gets ruined. The thing was, try getting into the Vocal Adrenaline's finest star bedroom without getting caught by Jesse St. Stupid and sneaking into his (again her?) room, find the costume and throw it into the water. Piece of cake! Yeah right…

"I don't like this" Quinn said.

"I feel dirty, and not in the cool way" Santana added.

"This is just, wrong" Brittany whined.

"Q, seriously, you don't have to do this"

"I'm not taking it away from you guys Santana, end of discussion"

"But-"

"I said just leave it! Listen, this sucks as hell okay? I know, but there's no way you're missing that championship! You've gotten so far, and this is your LAST championship, and I'm not going to be the one breaking it down for you"

Both Santana and Brittany exchanged glances.

"But, if we get caught-"

"We won't okay? Come on girls! We're badass! I mean, Unholy Trinity. After all the crap we've been through the school halls still tremble whenever someone mentions our names. I mean, Brittany, you just need to snap your fingers to get whatever you want, and you get anyone to do anything for you. Me? I still got to win prom queen after all the shit that had been going on in my life and somehow still managed to be the most popular girl at school, and Santana, please, do I really need to? No one messes with Santana Lopez, not even after that commercial or the sex tape, you still get the boys at your feet even with them knowing you're not even available! Come on girls! We've done worst things in the past! We can totally do this"

Even though it wasn't the most pleasant situation, Quinn did have a point. Somehow the trio always got their way (with the respective repercussions of course).

"All right, here's what we'll do, I'll distract Jesse while you and Brittany sneak into Wade's room. One off you keep an eye on him just in case he wakes up, while the other grabs everything she finds in his closet and get it out ASAP okay?"

Both girls nodded and just then their plan got into action.

Quinn's idea of distracting Jesse worked like a charm. She started filling him with crap about Rachel not being fully satisfied by Finn and something about screaming his name in bed. Brittany and Santana took the opportunity to sneak into the bedroom, but as soon as they reached the door, Santana noticed something wasn't quite right with Brittany.

"Baby, are you okay?" she whispered ribbing her shoulder gently.

Brittany hesitated "I- I just feel bad about this you know? This is my last chance o doing this with you and we're screwing it up. Like you said, this isn't about winning, it's about having fun, and right now we're not having that much of a fun are we?"

Santana was about to answer when Quinn shot them a glare making them both get into the bedroom.

"I'll keep an eye on him, you go for his clothes" Brittany whispered.

"Britt" Santana whispered "I…"

Brittany could see genuine regret into her girlfriend's eyes. She felt guilty and gently rubbed her cheek "Just do it already, we'll be fine"

Santana hesitated at first but nodded. She ran into Wade's closet and damn that boy sure had some clothes, even more than Kurt! There were so many that Santana only took the lady clothes and ran back towards Brittany.

Brittany was standing by the window next to Wade's bed and looked up at her girlfriend.

"All set?" she asked.

Santana nodded but instead of walking out of the room she walked towards Brittany.

"Santana what are you doing? We need to get out of here now! It's almost six and his alarm could sound at any second!"

"Britt"

"Let's go before we get caught and we get disqualified"

"Britt"

"Santana, not now!" Brittany said grabbing her by the arm.

"Brittany just listen!" she whispered a little too loudly but not loudly enough to wake Wade.

"I need to know" Santana said looking directly into the blonde's eyes.

"Know what?"

"I need to know… If this is more important for you than the Cheerleading Championship"

"What?"

"Just tell me Britt"

Brittany froze. She didn't know what to say. Actually she did know but she couldn't tell Santana. She knew how much effort the Latina had put into the past routines and how hard it was for her to achieve her role as co-captain.

"San-Santana I"

"Brittany I need you to tell me now before we do something we may just regret for the rest of our lives"

"But, this is all… I mean… I can't just… What about everything you've done I mean, I-"

"Just say it already!"

"This okay?" She said throwing her pillow and blanket on the floor "I choose this! I choose this because if it weren't for this none of us would be who we are now! Not you! Not me! Not Quinn! So if I have to choose, I choose this Santana! I'm sorry!"

The Latina remained silent. She had a very complicated expression, and expression Brittany was been unable to read, she was getting more impatient.

"Santana-"

"You choose this?"

"Sant-"

"You choose this Brittany? Are you sure?" the Latina asked sternly.

Brittany swallowed "Yes, I'm sure"

Santana nodded and put Wade's clothes on the floor taking Brittany's blanket and pillow instead and walking towards the window.

Brittany was confused as hell "What are you-"

"She said she wanted to hear a splash, then she's getting a splash" she said opening the window throwing both the blanket and the pillow into the pool. She could see Sue smiling to herself walking out of the pool garden and entering the lobby. Satisfied with that image, she turned and took Wade's clothes in her arms and put them back in the closet.

"Come on, let's get out of here" she said grabbing Brittany's hand.

"What the? No! Santana the championship, you know you're not choosing this over the championship"

"I know Brittany but we'll talk about it later, right now we need to get out of here!"

"No Santana!" Brittany said pulling her arm away from Santana "What are you doing?"

Santana turned and swallowed, her girlfriend's baby blue eyes were shooting fire towards hers. She vacillated a little before she could respond "I'm choosing you"

The girls got out of the room and gave Quinn a signal to clear up. Quinn excused herself and ran towards her friends.

"Well?" she asked.

Brittany was about to speak but Santana stopped her.

"We couldn't do it, he had his closet under lock, tried to find the key but I couldn't, sorry Q"

"WHAT? YOU USELESS SON OF A-"

"Girls! I must say I'm impressed" Sue called "Nice work" she said with a wink walking away from them.

"What the-"

"She just needed a splash, I gave her one" Santana smirked.

"You're still one crazy bitch Lopez you know that?"

Santana exchanged a glance with Brittany whose eyes were filled with nothing but love and admiration, they both smiled at each other.

"Well you know what they say" Santana said shrugging her shoulders "Some things just never change"

* * *

**So did you love it? Or did you love it? Come on you know you did ;) Next chapter won't be goodbye don't worry I'm going to expand that a little, but it may be emotional and heartbreaking :( just kidding! Please review :D**


	20. What I have accomplished

"Santana…"

The Latina kept walking around the choir room. She was pacing Santana Lopez doesn't do pacing.

"Would you just calm down already? You're going to do fine"

"Don't tell me to calm down Fabray! I'm calmed"

"You're pacing"

"I am NOT pacing I'm just, breathing… a lot and fast" she muttered.

"You're about to shit your pants"

"Remind me why you are here again" Santana asked bitterly. Quinn smirked and let out a short laugh.

"To cheer you up"

"I don't need to be cheered up you dumbass I just need a RedBull and maybe some pot" Santana barked still walking in circles.

"Bummer, I left the pot on my car"

Santana shot her a death glare.

"I don't see what the big deal is, I've seen the routine. I hate to admit it but you did a pretty good job, that trophy is yours"

"I don't care about the stupid trophy Quinn! I care about my freaking safety!"

Quinn gave her a questioning look.

"If we lose Quinn, Coach Sylvester is going to blow my boobs and feed them to a hedgehog or something"

"Santana don't be ridiculous"

"Do you think I'm exaggerating?"

"Of course I think you're exaggerating"

Santana raised her eyebrows in question.

"You honestly think a hedgehog would be able to swallow your boobs"

"All right, get the fuck out of here"

Quinn chuckled "We have glee club you can't kick me out of here"

"Fine" Santana said walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To hit my head with a rock or something less painful than the sound of your voice"

Quinn sighed as she saw her friend walking out of the room "Guess it's time to call reinforcements" she took out her cell phone and looked for someone who'd be able to calm down the Latina for sure. When she found it, she pressed 'call'.

Brittany: Hey Quinn!

Quinn: Hey B, need a little help here.

Brittany: Sure! What's up?

Quinn: It's your girlfriend.

Brittany: What? What happened? Is she okay?

Quinn: I'm not sure, she's terrified for the championship this Saturday, but she just won't admit it.

Brittany: Oh, yeah, she's having a hard time.

Quinn: Well, I think you should do something before she kills herself.

Brittany: What?

Quinn: She said something about hitting her head with a rock?

Brittany: I'll talk to her.

Quinn: Sweet, maybe you can offer her sex or something. (she mocked)

Brittany: Comments like that one are the ones that get you insults from Santana. (she said rolling her eyes playfully)

Quinn: What can I say? It's fun messing with her.

Brittany: Bye Quinn. (she chuckled)

Quinn: Bye, talk to you later. (she smirked evilly)

Brittany sighed. She hated it when her girlfriend got all hyper and anxious about stuff like this. Especially when she knew both Coach Roz and Coach Sylvester would cut her head off if something went wrong with the routine. She looked for her name in her contact list and called her right away.

Britt-Britt: Hey baby (she said with a smile)

Baby: Britt! Hey! Sorry I haven't called you, I was afraid you might be sleeping and I didn't want to wake you.

Britt-Britt: It's okay honey, don't worry about it.

Baby: How's that fever going?

Britt-Britt: Terrible, I can't wait for you to ditch school and come snuggle with me.

Baby: Awww baby I'm dying to see you too. I just want to get out of here.

Britt-Britt: Why? What's wrong?

Baby: Nothing's wrong it's just that Coach Sue keeps hunting me and Coach Roz keeps calling me into her office to ask me why is Coach Sue talking to me and today at cheerio practice they made me change the routine five times.

Britt-Britt: What? We have to learn a new routine for this Saturday?

Baby: Thankfully no, they both got so caught up fighting that we ended up with the original routine.

Britt-Britt: Well that's a relief.

Baby: Yeah, but they keep playing ping-pong with me and it's exhausting.

Britt-Britt: They let you play ping-pong with them?

Baby: What? No… I mean me as in the ball.

Britt-Britt: Oh, that sucks honey, but it's only three more hours until you can come to my place and take care of me.

Baby: I'm looking forward to it Britt, trust me.

Santana could sense Brittany's smile and she grinned as well at the thought of spending her afternoon with her girlfriend.

Baby: Ugh, great.

Britt-Britt: What?

Baby: I have to go to class, and guess what? Since you didn't come, Mr. Clarke paired me up with Berry for a presentation.

Brittany started laughing her lungs out.

Baby: I don't see how this is funny.

Britt-Britt: I'm sorry baby (she said chuckling a little and catching up her breath) Call me when you're done with school?

Baby: Sure will. I'll see you in three hours.

Britt-Britt: Awesome, I'm going to sleep a little more so I don't fall asleep when you're here. I love you honey!

Baby: I love you more baby, bye!"

Britt-Britt: Bye.

At the Pierces…

"Good afternoon Mrs. Pierce"

"Hello Santana! Will you have to marry my daughter so you can feel comfortable calling me Annaliese?"

Santana instantly blushed and Mrs. Pierce couldn't help but laugh.

"How-how's Britt?" Santana asked trying to avoid eye contact.

"She's still a little dizzy, but her temperature is getting better. She's up in her room" Annaliese smiled at Santana giving her permission for her to go to Brittany's room. Santana nodded and thanked her before going upstairs to meet her beautiful girlfriend.

When she got to Brittany's room and opened the door she found the blonde sleeping. She smiled at the sight of how peaceful she looked and quietly approached her bed to sit next to her. Her cheeks were a little red from the fever and her forehead a little wet from the sweat, but for Santana, her girlfriend couldn't look more gorgeous.

She didn't want to wake Brittany up, so she sat on the bed resting her back on the headboard and started reading one of Brittany's cat-care magazines. It wasn't long until she felt a hand traveling up her stomach. She tilted her head to face Brittany and found her staring at her with a huge smile.

"Hey baby" the blonde greeted sweetly.

"Hi beautiful!" the Latina beamed tossing the magazine and laying on the bed on her side to get a better view of the blonde. She cupped one of Brittany's cheeks with her hand and leaned forward to kiss her gently. "You're hot baby" she said caressing her cheek "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling much better now that you're here" Brittany said tenderly wrapping one of her arms around Santana's neck pulling her in for a hug "I've missed you a lot today" she said before placing a peck on her cheek.

"I've missed you too baby so much" Santana responded kissing Brittany's neck.

Brittany hummed a happy noise and let herself melt into her girlfriend's embrace. Santana smiled into Brittany's neck and nuzzled it tickling the blonde sweetly.

"Sooo has my little panda slept all day long?" Santana asked pepper kissing Brittany's cheek.

"Mhmm" she then turned her head to capture her girlfriends lips for a few seconds "And whenever I was awake I was just thinking about you"

Santana grinned and pecked the blonde again "Have I ever told you how cute you are?"

"All the time baby" Brittany answered rubbing the Latina's cheek. They stayed like that for several minutes just enjoying each other's company. Brittany was the first one to break the silence.

"Can I ask you something?" the blonde asked lovingly drawing small circles in her girlfriend's back.

Santana lifted her head from Brittany's chest and looked at her giving her the green light.

"Why are you so worried about the cheerleading championship? I know it's not because of Coach Sylvester" Brittany stated cupping Santana´s face with her hands.

Santana sighed and pushed herself up so she was resting on her elbows still on top of the blonde.

"Honey…"

"Tell me!"

"It's just, it's silly!"

"Santana if it is bothering you it's not silly"

"That's the thing Britt, it's not something that's bothering me, it's just something I… Something I'd like to accomplish"

Brittany gave her a confused look but nudged her so she'd continue.

"Okay, listen, this year has been really good, I really can't complain. After all this time I've finally found a way of feeling comfortable with myself and with who I am, I've made new friends and I've also learned to appreciate the ones that were already there for me before I knew it, and most importantly I got the girl of my dreams and nothing could be more perfect"

Brittany smiled at this and lifted her head to peck Santana on the lips. The Latina smiled and placed her hand into the blonde's warm cheek lovingly.

"The thing is, everything I've accomplished this year has been all thanks to you and the guys. Without your support I wouldn't be the person that I am, and you have no idea how much I appreciate that Brittany I promise I'm really thankful, but this, the cheerios, I've made this all by myself and, well, I know it may sound stupid but I'd like to have this as something I've done right all by myself, that I didn't let the team down or that my routine wasn't as good as Quinn's. This is my last chance to actually feel proud of something I've done actually right all by myself and feel proud about it. That's why I'm so freaked out. Not because I think you girls aren't good enough because you're great, but to let you down as you captain and not accomplish anything before we graduate"

Santana sighed feeling a little silly about what she just said and hid her face in her girlfriend's chest.

"Baby…" Brittany tried caressing the Latina's hair.

Santana looked at Brittany with a shy expression and relaxed a little when she noticed her girlfriend's grin.

"I don't think it's silly at all"

"You don't?"

"Of course not honey! I totally understand, but you should know that everything you just said, you should give yourself a little more credit I mean, none of it would have happened if you wouldn't have been willing to cooperate"

"I know sweetie" she said burying her face on the crook of Brittany's face "I'd just like to do something I can accomplish all by myself"

Brittany turned her face and kissed Santana right on the lips "Don't worry baby, we got this, remember our captain is badass"

Santana smirked and scrunched her nose when Brittany pecked it.

"But you should know, you've already accomplished something"

Santana tilted her head in confusion.

Brittany grinned and pecked her nose again before speaking "You've changed my whole life Santana, and you did that the moment we met in that pond eleven years ago and told me I was the smartest person you've ever met because you thought it was amazing how I got to make the ducks do whatever I asked them to"

Santana smiled at the memory and rested her chin on Brittany's shoulder looking at her lovingly.

"You never thought I was weird, you never thought I was stupid, you always saw me as the unique girl with and intelligence beyond average that made me so smart that that is the reason why not everyone gets me the way you do"

Santana's grin grew wider and Brittany turned herself so she could lay on her side and face the Latina.

"You've always been patient with me, so kind and sweet, the way you look at me as I'm the most beautiful thing, the way your voice softens whenever you talk to me and the way you murder with your eyes anyone that messes with me, it just drives me crazy and make my days, because I find myself lucky to have someone like you that cares and believes in me so much. When Artie called me stupid I remember you came here and gave me one thousand three hundred and seventy five reasons why he was wrong and you could have went on if I wouldn't have stopped you to make you have sex with me. You give me a reason to keep going on with my life Santana, because you've made me realize I'm special and I shouldn't care about what everyone says about me. You've teach me to prove them wrong, so I've said you've accomplished that too, you've made me happy, and you keep doing it everyday"

Santana smiled and her eyes were glistening looking at the blonde. She took her hands with her own and kissed them sweetly.

"Thank you Brittany?"

The blonde tilted her head in confusion "What for?"

Santana leaned closer and placed a quick kiss on the blonde's lips "For letting me love you"

Brittany smiled and brought their lips together once more, this time longer for a not so innocent kiss "Thank you, for loving me"

Three days later…

"Michelle! You're doing it wrong!"

"Don't mock me bitch, you keep making me lose balance"

"Well maybe if you weren't so fat I wouldn't keep trembling every time you step your enormous persona on me!"

"Alice! Michelle! That's enough! You're both ruining it! What the hell is going on! You guys were doing just fine last week!"

"I'm sorry Santana but there's just too much pressure"

"We've been practicing day and night this freaking routine. Maybe we're just a little tired"

Santana looked around for the rest of the squad. Either they were all lying on the floor or on top of each other. The Latina sighed.

"All right guys! Let's just do it complete one more time and we can call it a day"

"Ugh, you're the best Santana" one of the cheerios said.

"Everyone, positions!"

The first three quarters of the dance went well, but by the time they got to the flips, Brittany slipped crashing against four other cheerios that fall into the floor like domino's and managed to crash the pyramid behind them as well.

Santana rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Nice one Einstein! Now we'll have to do it again!" Michelle told Brittany bitterly.

"Sorry" the blonde said shyly "I don't feel o good"

"We're sorry Santana" Alice said "It wasn't our fault" she said glaring at Brittany with a not so gracious look "Please don't make us do it again"

Santana sighed "No, no, you guys can go, and don't worry about the stuff, I'll clean up"

All the girls cheered and stormed out of the room except for the Latina and the blonde who kept lying on the floor.

"I'm sorry baby"

Santana walked towards her and took a sit next to her "Don't apologize Britt, it's not your fault that Coach Sylvester made you join the practice. I know you still feel a little dizzy"

Brittany smiled and leaned on the floor resting her head on her girlfriend's lap.

"I'm exhausted" she mumbled against the Latina's leg.

"Yeah tell me about it"

"I don't know what went wrong today, we we're doing great just a week ago"

"I think we're just pretty tired. We're over-practicing and although I don't agree with it there's nothing I can do"

Brittany pursed her lips and turned around to look up at her girlfriend "Well actually, you could wait until Coach Sylvester leaves and call it a day"

Santana smirked and look down at the blonde.

Brittany smiled as well "What? It could work you know!"

Santana chuckled and kissed the blonde's temple "Of course it will work beautiful! You're a genius!"

Saturday night…

"You girls were amazing" Quinn said.

"I must say Santana, that routine was quite entertaining. I didn't know you could dance like that, and they way they threw you into the air, you looks so light"

"Are you calling me fat Gayberry?"

"What? No! No that's not what I meant of course! I meant that I never thought Brittany could lift you with so much ease! It looked so effortless-"

"So you're calling my girlfriend weak?"

"Ugh! Why do you make it so hard to give you a compliment!"

"Because your compliments Berry always have some sort of hidden message"

"Fine! You girls were awesome. Happy?"

"Very good hobbit! You're getting better with human words!"

"Come on guys, knock it off. We're here to celebrate remember? Thank you Rachel, and baby we wouldn't have won if it weren't for you awesome routine" Brittany said leaning over Santana to suck her earlobe.

"Oookay remember to keep things PG-13 if you don't mind"

"Jealous much Fabray?" Santana asked teasingly before nibbling at her girlfriend's bottom lip.

"Oh baby, I don't mind at all"

"No one asked you Puckerman"

"Come on guys! The bar is open!" Finn said.

"All right children! Let's get wasted! Maybe some of us will get lucky and end up having a threesome" Puck said glaring at Santana and Brittany.

"The only threesome you're going to be part of Noah will include Kurt and Blaine in the same bed"

"Yuck! Quinn! Not cool" Puck exclaimed with a disgust expression.

"There are no words to describe how much I love you right now Q" Santana said mockingly. Quinn winked at her friend and entered the bar.

Santana turned to her girlfriend and offered her arm "My lady?"

"Baby can we not get drunk tonight? I'm planning on rocking your world when we get back home but it won't be fun if we don't remember it"

"How can I say no to something like that?"

* * *

Next is the graduation chapter, but don't worry, the story is not nearly ending, I'll give you a hot Brittana summer, maybe I'll send them to Mexico or I don't know, any suggestions?


	21. Goodbyes make men different from mice

**So I decided to play I little bit with this one, most of it is filled with POV's since the actual episode sucked, so I tried to fix it a little, I hope you all like it :) And I should warn you, it's a little bit of emotional and it leaves an open ending, I still don't know if I should break them up for I while so, just try to keep it togheter**

* * *

"Hello"

"Hi"

"Are you all right?

"I, I guess"

"You look miserable"

"Geez, thanks Britt"

"Santana, you know what I mean" Brittany said sweetly joining her girlfriend on her bed and spooning her from behind.

"Do you think our plan worked out?"

"Probably"

"You're still not happy about it"

"Not one bit"

Brittany sighed and unwrapped herself from Santana to sit on the bed looking at the Latina with pleading eyes "I'm sorry honey"

"I just don't get it Brittany. We could have told her the truth"

"I didn't want your mom to think I'm stupid!" Brittany argued raising her voice.

Santana couldn't help it anymore, she sat as well to face the blonde and snapped at her "And you thought that by something like that would fix things! 'I'm not graduating Maria' 'I want to do it all over Maria' 'I'll start by going to my classes Maria!' I mean, seriously Britt? Was that all you could think about?"

Brittany's eyes filled with tears but she tried to force them away. She knew from the beginning that Santana wasn't really fond of the idea of lying to her mother about her not graduating.

"I'm sorry" Brittany said in a small creaky voice.

Santana sighed and tried to calm herself. She stood up from the bed and walked towards the door and grabbed her leather jacket from the desk.

"Where are you going?" Brittany asked standing from the bed as well.

"Don't Britt" Santana said raising her hand "I just, can't deal with you right now, I'm going for a walk"

"Baby I'm sorry!"

"I know you're sorry Brittany! But I still can't believe you made me do this! I'm sorry okay? But I'm afraid that if I'm with you right now I may snap at you again and say something I'll regret later" she walked towards the blonde and rubbed her cheek with one of her hands "And I really don't want that because I hate to see you cry" she kissed her cheek trying to put her love on the kiss and walked towards the door again.

"You can stay as long as you want" she said before closing the door and leaving a teary blonde sitting on her bed.

Brittany was speechless. This was the first time since they got together that she saw Santana so upset with her. She couldn't help but cry, she hated making her girlfriend uncomfortable. Usually wasn't he one that usually apologized in the relationship, and it was killing her that the only thing she could do to calm her girlfriend was leaving her alone.

She stood from the bed and grabbed a paper from Santana's printer. She wrote the Latina a letter hoping that she might read it when she got back and left it on Santana's night desk. Being exhausted, the blonde undressed herself and put on one of Santana's shorts and a jersey she assumed was from Doctor Lopez and curled into her side of the bed.

Santana arrived a few hours later and found the blonde sleeping. She smiled at the sight but sighed. She wasn't mad at Brittany, but she wasn't happy either. She was frustrated for making her feel bad but she needed to take a stand once in a while. She couldn't let Brittany win all the time.

She began undressing herself when a folded piece of paper caught her attention. She took it to the bathroom where she could turn on the lights without disturbing the blonde and began reading it.

_Santana,_

_I really mean it when I tell you that I'm sorry. There's nothing in this world that makes my heart crack that making you upset. I know you weren't happy with all this idea of lying to your mom, but I really couldn't think of anything else that wouldn't make me look as your loser girlfriend. Please, try to understand, you're a straight A student (funny huh? Straight! Get it?), top cheerleader and singer, there's nothing you can't do, and me? Well, I can't do much, I'm not good at everything like you are, but I'm good at loving you and at being a good girlfriend (I hope), so I already know I'm letting you down by not graduating, so I came up with that. I know how important the judgment of your mom means for you, so I didn't want to come up as the Lima Loser who's dating her daughter, but apparently it didn't come off as I thought it would and now I wouldn't be surprised if she starts looking for girls that would be better for you. I hope she doesn't, that would totally break my heart, and you're already mine so, I don't know, I just hope she doesn't._

_I'm really sorry I made you do this Santana, but please know that I only did it because I love you and I didn't want to embarrass you._

_I love you, with all my heart._

_Your Brittany333_

Santana saved the letter on her drawer and climbed up next to the blonde spooning her from behind as she had done before. She placed a soft kiss on the back of her neck and nuzzled her sweetly taking in her vanilla scent. Brittany hummed in appreciation and turned around to face the Latina wrapping her arms around her neck.

"You're back" she said in her cute raspy 'I just woke up' voice that Santana adored.

"I'm back" Santana said placing a peck on the blonde's nose.

Brittany smiled and leaned closer into Santana.

"Are you still mad at me?"

Santana pressed their foreheads together before answering.

"I'm not mad, I'm just, confused"

Brittany's whole body shivered and gave Santana a terrified look.

"No honey! Not confused about us of course" Santana said bringing the blonde closer "I just don't get why do you think I could possibly be ashamed of you, I mean, it's even more probable that you could be ashamed of me"

Brittany sighed and buried her face on the crook of Santana's neck.

"You're too perfect Santana, and I'm too much of a mess"

Santana released Brittany and sat on the bed turning on the lamp from the night desk.

"Brittany, out of the two of us, I think we both know who's the bigger mess, and if it weren't for you, I'd probably still be in the closet thinking about how miserably my life is and getting off with your pictures"

"But-"

"No buts Britt, I love you, and you've made me everything I am, and my mom knows that too. And you're right, I do care about her judgment but when it comes to you honey even if she weren't okay with you not graduating, which she totally is by the way, I wouldn't care. Honey when have I cared about people say about you?"

Brittany gave her a shy smile "Never"

"And what do I do instead?"

Brittany got on her knees and hugged Santana.

"You tell them to fuck off"

"Or?"

"You kick their asses"

"Exactly. Britt I am not ashamed of you and I'll never be. If we have to stay another year in Lima that's fine, I don't care, I just want to be with you, and if anyone has a problem with that"

"You'll kick their asses" Brittany said with a chuckle.

"See? You know me so well" Santana said pulling Brittany down for a heated midnight make out session.

Last week at Mckinley

Santana's POV

For four years I've owned these hallways. There's no one in this school that doesn't know my name. Everybody knows not to mess with me or the people I love. I started off as a bitch, and who would know that now, I'm still a bitch, but a different kind of bitch, a bitch with feelings that has learned to embrace. I used to think they'd made me vulnerable, but in the end, they only made me stronger, and they didn't turn out as bad as I expected. Maybe I just needed time to figure them out, which hopefully I got, but there always remain the question of what would have happened if I had never try to hide who I truly was, but you know what they say, everything happens for a reason, and to be honest, I wasn't quite sure of who I was by that time. The moment Brittany asked me to have a duet with her was the first time I questioned myself. _Why am I reacting like this? Why do I care so much? What do all these feelings mean? Am I in love?_ So many questions filled my head that moment, and I really didn't know the answer, I never had the intention of snapping at Brittany, but that was the first time in my whole life that I felt genuinely terrified, I felt empty and confused, that was the moment I realized I didn't know who I was, but that moment I also realized who I was going to become as well, which was scary. Somehow I regret everything that happened, but I also don't. I needed time to figure myself out, and even though sometimes the situations were difficult and painful, I got to learn something from each. I used to feel powerful and proud whenever I heard people trembling by the mentioning of my name, but in time I started to feel ashamed, embarrassed, sad. I couldn't believe I once bullied the people who now are my friends. I threatened them and scared them to death, I wasn't a good person. Even though I was hiding all my fears, I have no excuse to suppress the damage I did. I regret it every single day. I never felt so lonely, even though I wasn't alone, I felt there was no one there, no one who could get me. Quinn and I were fighting, and I had pushed Brittany away. But then Brittany broke up with Artie, I wasn't happy about it though, sure I wanted to be with her so badly and I wanted her just for me, but it wasn't nice seeing her so upset, it always broke my heart to see her like that, it still does, and I didn't want to push her. I love her, but I'm no one's personal teddy bear, so again, I pushed her away, but this time it was different, this time there was hope. We both knew I knew what I wanted now, we both knew we had strong feelings towards each other, and this time, I wasn't confused, this time I was afraid, and I let that fear consume me so badly I almost push someone over the edge: Dave. Brittany was right after prom though, I didn't want the stupid crown, I just wanted something so big that could hide who I really was, but she was also right when she said it wouldn't work. God my girlfriend is so smart. New York helped me, I got to do what I love the most not caring about anything but feeling good and having fun. That night I remember booking a room with Brittany, we needed to talk, and we did. I needed to open myself up to her and let her know how I felt, my fears, my emotions, and how strong my feelings towards her were, even though I also told her it wasn't the time. She understood and promised me she would wait for me. It wasn't long though, when we got back to Lima we couldn't get our hands off each other, and no I don't mean it in the dirty way. The reason I asked her to give me time was because this time I wanted to do it right. Take her on a first date, giving her little presents, calling her pet names and telling her how much I cared for her. It worked like a charm, but I was still afraid. I was afraid of what other people could say, so we agreed to keep it as a secret. I was still feared at school, part of me was relieved because that way I wouldn't have to deal with so much when we actually decide to come out, although it didn't happen as expected. The commercial, the outing, my grandmother, maybe in a way I deserved it for everything I had done, and also it sort of made a lot of things easier, but the scars are still there, the pain, the rejections…

I never thought I'd get so lucky. I never thought I'd made such good friends. I never thought I'd have such an amazing girlfriend and supporting parents that are willing to accept any of my decisions, after all, I don't think things should have gone any other way. I question it, yes, but in the end, everything was worth it. I won a Cheerleading Championship, I won a Nationals Choir Competition, I sang with my friends, I sang for my friends, I sang a duet with my girlfriend, I got to graduate at top of my class, and I even got to be friends with Rachel Berry. In a way, I've owned this school, even at my worst, everyone still know my name, they still fear me, but not in the way they used to, I can't complain actually. I got to be whoever I wanted to be and I got to do anything I wanted. If someone asked me what I would change about these last for years, I don't think I could come up with something. Maybe sleeping with Finn… Everything was so messed up, it turned up being perfect. So yeah, in a way, I could say I owned the halls of Mckinley, but you could also say they've owned me. Some people say students are the ones who give credit to their school, in my case, I'm proud to say I give credit to this school for who I am today.

"Hey Santana! Come on! Time for us to sing to the juniors!"

"Yeah I'll, I'll be right there. First I have to go turn my pompons"

"Okay! But hurry! This is our last number"

I smiled. Our last group number. I can't believe this day has come. I can't believe I'm turning my pompons. I can't believe I'll never be wearing this cheerio uniform ever again. I can't help but feel a little sad, but other than that, I kind of feel my work here is done.

Brittany's POV

Your smile is so bright it can turn a crappy day like this one into the most beautiful one. I have no words to describe how happy I am for you. I'm so proud of you. I get to brag about my badass girlfriend who graduated with honors and won us a national championship, not to mention her amazing voice and looks. I'm thrilled for you, but I also can't help but feel miserable. I hate the fact that I won't be holding that pinky of yours every morning when I come up to school. I hate the fact that I won't be picking you up so we can com together. I hate that I won't get to sit next to you in my classes and that you won't be here next year for another cheerleading championship. I hate knowing that I may never get to sing with you again, and even though I know you'd sing to me whenever I ask you to, I hate the fact of knowing we will never celebrate winning another Sectional or National choir championship. But what I really hate the most, what I really can't stand and breaks my heart every single morning when I look into your eyes and wake between your arms is the fact that I'm being selfish; I hate knowing that I'm holding you back. I know if it weren't for me you'd be going to New York without hesitation. When Finn told us what he's doing for Rachel I felt pretty miserable. I should do the same thing for you, but I can't, I can't imagine my life without you. I know I'm being selfish, but I can't let you go, not after everything we've been through. I can't let you go now that we're finally happy. I know it is my fault that we've found a bump in the road, but I promise I'll make it up to you. I promise I'll make you proud. But now I'll just have to pretend, and even though I hate lying to you, I don't know what else to do. The thing is that you know me so well soon or later you'll look into my eyes and know that I'm unhappy, not with you but for you. I'm unhappy because you're giving up all these wonderful things to be with me, and I'm not even willing on giving up on you and put your happiness before mine. I love you so much I can't, I'm sorry, but I can't even try. You have no idea how sorry I am. But I can't let you go, I did that once and it was the worst decision I could ever make and I promised myself if I ever got you back, I wouldn't do it ever again. I wasn't kidding when I told you I love you so much it hurts sometimes, and right now, it hurts, so much, it really really hurts.

"That was beautiful" I told you sweeping your tears away with my thumb. I hate to see you cry, especially when I'm the one causing it.

"You're beautiful" you said standing on your tiptoes to kiss me "And I love you so much"

"I love you too" I said trying to hold back my own tears.

"So I guess this is it" you said wrapping your arms around my waist.

"Yeah" I couldn't hold back anymore. I brought you closer and buried my face on your neck. Tears began running away, I'm sorry I'm being so weak, I couldn't help it. You tried to ease me rubbing my back, saying it was okay, that you love me so much "This is it" I finally said.

Quinn's POV

I guess I was hoping for that to happen. I really wanted to kiss him. Even though I'm with Nico now, I really needed to kiss him. He marked the beginning of my adolescence; I also needed him to mark the end. I always talk to him as if he was a baby, but to be honest, he's taught me so much. There was a time when he even was more mature that me, but let's keep that between us, it'll ruin my reputation. So I kissed him, and but can you blame me? I'm a girl with huge expectations. And after all I've been through, I deserve to have my _grande finale._

Rachel's POV

All this year I couldn't stop talking about going, now, there's nothing I want more but to go back. I want to live it all again. Moments like this is when you realize you're never actually satisfied when you get everything you've always wanted. So here's my question: is it better going after what you love, or staying with your loved ones? I guess there isn't really an answer to that question.

* * *

**So I guess that was it guys :) I hope you all liked it, and don't worry, the story isn't over, now I'll focus on their summer and maybe I'll bring Rachel back (you know, just so Santana can entertain herself ;))**


End file.
